Harem Multiversal : Naruto - DxD
by REX3810
Summary: al aprender un jutsu de espacio-tiempo, naruto visitara diferentes universos en donde encontrara miembros para su harem...aun que el no lo pidio. narutoxharem p.s. historia lemon. version de DxD.
1. Chapter 1

Cao cao: tsk! Retirada!- fue el grito que le dijo a su equipo para irse.

Todos estaban en un mal estado, con sus ropas rasgadas y en algunas partes estaban sangrando.

Naruto por su parte estaba en su modo chakra y tenía alguno que otro golpe que le habían acertado esos sujetos.

Al ver que ya se habían los atacantes los cuales se hicieron llamar la fracción heroe.

Naruto: hmph.- no pudo evitar resoplar ante esto.

Esos sujetos se llaman a si mismos heroes ?

Absurdo!

un héroe protege y salva a la gente.

Jamás la ataca y solo ataca para proteger alguien.

Era una burla a verdaderos héroes.

Desactivando su modo chakra volteo a mirar a la mujer que estaban atacando, acercándose a ella para ver si no estaba muy herida.

Naruto: esta...s...bi...en...?- se quedo sin palabras por la belleza de la mujer.

por su parte la mujer se sonrojo al ver el hombre que la salvó.

(misma descripción de naruto).

Yasaka: (que increíble fuerza tiene este joven!...y que guapo...).- pensó mirándolo detenidamente.

Estuvieron en silencio solo mirándose entre sí hasta..

kurama: ( te vas a quedar ahí mirando toda la noche o vas a ayudarla ?).- le comento telepáticamente a su compañero el cual volvió en si.

Naruto: ah si disculpa! Estas bien? -volvió a preguntar a la vez que la ayudaba a levantarse.

Yasaka: eh? Ah si! Muchas gracias por salvarme.- dijo dándole una sonrisa que deslumbraba de amabilidad.

Naruto: ...hermosa...-dijo inconscientemente al ver esa sonrisa de la rubia, la cual escuchó el elogio y desvió su mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

Yasaka: gr-gracias joven...?- intentado controlar su sonrojo.

Naruto: uzumaki naruto para servirle.- dijo dándole su sonrisa dentuda y poniendo sus manos detrás de la nuca.

Yasaka: muchas gracias naruto-kun si no hubieras llegado probablemente yo-

?: yasaka-sama!

fueron interrumpidos cuando varios youkais aparecieron rodeando la zona, estaban a punto de atacar al rubio...

yasaka: detenganse! - les gritó a sus guardias los cuales se detuvieron.

Guardia: pero yasa-

Yasaka: el no es mi atacante, el me salvo de mis verdaderos atacantes.- dijo de forma al ver que sus guardias bajaran sus armas.

Guardia: mis disculpas joven.- dijo un youkai que tenía orejas y cola de lobo.

Naruto: tranquilo lo entiendo, tan solo estaban defendiendo.- respondió de forma calmada.

Yasaka: regresemos a tokio, naruto-kun te gustaría ir a mi palacio ?- le preguntó de forma amable al ninja.

Naruto: me encantaria yasaka-hime.- respondió sonriéndole a la molestia de algunos youkais.

Yasaka: (esa sonrisa debe ser ilegal).- pensando que en unos minutos su rostro parecía el de un veterano de guerra y ahora parecía un ikemen de telenovelas.

**Time skip**

llegando al palacio de yasaka ubicado en la ciudad llamada kioto, explicó que el grupo que la atacó era una organización terrorista llamada khaos brigade.

El objetivo de dicha organización o grupo era eliminar al gran rojo, un dragón enorme de algo llamado la brecha dimensional.

Para eso estaban tratando de encontrar formas de abrir una puerta a dicho lugar y a la vez formas de matar al gran rojo.

Yasaka le explicó lo fundamental del mundo sobrenatural como ángeles, demonios, ángeles caídos, youkais y dioses.

Naruto: (me lleva).- fue lo primero que pensó al verse metido en un mundo más complejo que el suyo y el de erza.

Yasaka por lo que le comento ella era una kyubi, uno de los youkais más poderosos en su raza.

Kurama: ( bien naruto ya encontraste a tu nueva compañera, hazla tuya en frente de estos-

Naruto: ( kurama callate !).- interrumpiendo al zorro de lo que estaba pensando.

Naruto estaba sorprendido por esto, si lo que le decían este dragón superaba al anterior que enfrentó (acnologia) y sería tan fuerte como el juubi.

Lo cual era muy malo en su opinión.

Yasaka le explicó que dicho grupo la querían utilizar a ella y las líneas ley de kioto para abrir una puerta a la brecha dimensional y atacar al gran rojo.

Naruto por alguna razón se molesto al pensar lo que le hubieran hecho a ella.

Naruto: bien...entonces me quedaré ayudarte yasaka-hime.- dijo con firmeza sorprendiendola a ella y los demás youkais que estaban en el cuarto de reuniones.

Yasaka: naruto-kun no tienes que hacerlo es-

Naruto: pero quiero hacerlo y no te preocupes, no dejare que te hagan daño.- no fue una amenaza fue una promesa.

Y el jamas rompía una promesa.

Yasaka sintió como su cara se calentaba a la vez que corazón empezaba a latir con mucha fuerza.

Yasaka: ( que me esta pasando ? ).- pensó para sí misma.

?oka-sama!

en eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver una pequeña con el pelo rubio recogido en una cola de caballo y traía puesto traje de sacerdotisa miko.

La pequeña rapidamente corrio hacia yasaka abrazándola como si esta fuera a desaparecer.

Yasaka: kuno! Que te eh dicho de entrar en reuniones privadas.- regaño a su hija de forma suave.

Kuno: lose! Pe-pero me entere que te atacaron y me a-asuste mucho.- dijo estando a punto de llorar.

Yasaka al escuchar esto solo dejo salir un respiro suave pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yasaka: ara ara que hare contigo, anda ahorita hablaremos por el momento espera si cariño ? - le pregunto a su hija la cual aceptó saliendo de la habitación.

Naruto: es tu hija ? - le pregunto a la kitsune.

Yasaka: si es mi hija y mi orgullo.- hablo con una sonrisa maternal en su rostro.

Naruto: ya veo es muy linda.- dijo amablemente.

Yasaka solo sonrió en respuesta.

Kurama: ( y es una milf! que más quieres ? Vamos follatela igual que-

Naruto: (que te calles kurama!).- pensó de forma enojada.

Habían pasado 2 días desde la reunión y yasaka le había asignado una habitación en su palacio a pesar de las opiniones de los ancianos pero yasaka los hizo callar y les recordó por que ella era la líder de kioto.

recordó como el le dijo que usaba chakra y senjutsu algo que la sorprendió es que un humano la usara y que no perdiera el control.

Si tenia que ponerlo en niveles de poder podría hacerle frente a 1 de los dragones celestiales.

Y siendo un simple humano, simplemente era algo irreal pero era verdad.

Pero lo curioso es que la pequeña kuno se había apegado demasiado a naruto cuando su madre le contó que el fue quien la salvó.

La niña le agradecio de todo corazón y desde entonces la pequeña se la pasaba con en su tiempo libre.

Naruto por su parte también le gustaba pasar el tiempo con kuno iban al parque a jugar, les jugaban bromas a humanos y youkais por el igual.

Yasaka cuando estaba libre veia esto y no pudo evitar sonreír de amorosa, ya que el padre de kuno las habia abandonado hace mucho.

Por ello la pequeña no tenía recuerdos de su padre.

Pero al verla pasar tiempo con el joven que la salvo no pudo evitar imaginarse a los 3 como una familia.

Youkai: yasaka-sama.- le hablo un youkai a lado suyo.

Yasaka: si dime que sucede.- dijo sin dejar de ver como naruto y kuno jugaban a las atrapadas.

Kuno: no me atraparas.- gritaba la joven.

Naruto: ya lo veremos kuno-chan.- grito corriendo detrás de ella.

Era una vista hermosa en su opinión.

Youkai: unos demonios han entrado a nuestro territorio que quiere que hagamos ?- le preguntó a su líder la cual ganó una mirada seria.

Yasaka: ya veo...manda a alguien a invitarlos aqui...quiero ver cuales son sus intenciones.- dijo de forma seria.

El youkai aceptó y se retiró del lugar.

**En la noche.**

Habían invitado a los demonios a cenar para hablar del por que estaban en su territorio a lo cual los jóvenes le dijeron que solo venían por un viaje de su escuela.

naruto y yasaka habían cambiado sus atuendos para la ocasión.

yasaka vestía un kimono amarillo , un obi dorado, y llevaba una piel negra, con calaveras doradas y líneas impresas. El kimono presenta un interior blanco y está abierto en sus hombros, dando vista a sus senos enormemente grandes. Su cabello estaba retenido por un adorno tradicional para el cabello, con seis bira kanzashi doradas y varias kanzashi rojas.

y naruto igual vestía un kimono naranja con negro para acompañar a yasaka y kuno.

Mientras que serafall vino a hablar con ella por negocios y azazel el líder de los ángeles caídos igual había venido por la misma razón...y otra cosa más.

Azazel: nee yasaka-chan, no te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo ?- preguntó ebrio mirando a la kitsune la cual frunció el ceño y naruto igual.

Yasaka: no muchas gracias azazel-dono.- le respondió con dureza al ángel caído.

Azazel: andale lo disfrutaras lo juro.- terminó dándole un guiño coqueto a la youkai.

cuando estaba a punto de reprenderlo sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura y la jalaba.

quien había sido no era otro que el ninja rubio que miraba con seriedad al ángel caído.

Naruto: yasaka-hime dijo NO señor.- hablo con seriedad pero estaba filtrando algo de su poder lo cual todos sintieron y temblaron.

Yasaka por su parte se encontraba sorprendida por el acto del shinobi pero no le desagrado de ninguna manera, en vez de alejarse se acurruco más sobre el sorprendiendo al grupo.

haciendo llorar cómicamente a un chico de pelo castaño sobre lo injusto de la vida y qué los niños guapos consiguen lo mejor.

irritando al líder de los ángeles caídos pero decidió quedarse callado debido a qué sentía qué el niño poseía un gran poder.

y a una pequeña kuno qué vio con confusión esto, solo para poner una mano sobre su barbilla y poner una cara pensativa.

la cena había transcurrido sin ningún problema y ahora el grupo de jóvenes demonios se había retirado a su hotel.

naruto se dirigía a su habitación cuando vio a yasaka esperándolo afuera de esta.

Naruto: yasaka-hime perdón por-

Yasaka cerró distancia con el rubio y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

yasaka: eso fue por salvarme.- dijo con un leve sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa, luego volvió a besarlo pero con más intensidad a lo cual el ninja regreso.

terminando el beso a ambos los unía un hilo de saliva.

Yasaka: y eso...fue por lo de hace rato naruto-kun.- dijo, solo qué esta vez con una sonrisa coqueta qué lo sonrojo un poco pero aun asi le devolvió la mirada.

Dándose la vuelta se retiró hacia su habitación meneando sus caderas de lado a lado llamando la atención del rubio que no apartaba su vista de ese redondo trasero.

**Time skip**

No paso mas de 2 días hasta que la fracción héroe volvió a atacar esta vez los demonios apoyaron, naruto fue directamente con el sujeto de la lanza llamado cao-cao.

Fue una dura batalla ya que los jóvenes demonios fueron derrotados casi sin ningún problema, hasta que el joven castaño obtuvo un power-up sacado de las tetas(literalmente) y derrotaron a los terroristas.

Naruto y cao-cao estaban igualados debido a que naruto solo estaba usando su modo chakra combinado con senjutsu.

Cao-cao: suficiente de esta farsa! -grito decidido a activar su balance breaker.

Naruto: en tus sueños!- grito utilizando su gran velocidad se posicionó detrás del héroe para acertarle un rasengan.

El héroe lo bloqueo con su lanza, pero fue una trampa ya que naruto cargo otro rasengan en su otra mano. Sin darle tiempo de contrarrestar cao-cao recibió el golpe en la cara, mandándolo a volar a varios metros haciéndolo chocar con una pared.

Acercándose cuidadosamente pudo ver como el héroe estaba inconsciente.

Naruto: uff….se acabo.- viendo que el grupo terrorista había sido derrotado.

Todos estaban agotados por la gran batalla que tuvieron, sin mencionar que en unos días se marcharían a kuoh.

Naruto se encontraba comiendo con yasaka y kuno en su comedor.

Naruto: yasaka-hime me gustaría hablarte de algo….a solas por favor.- le pido seriamente a la kitsune la cual asintió desconcertada.

Kuno por su parte se encontraba pensativa estos sobre su oni-chan(naruto).

Kuno: ( Mmmmm oka-san parece estar feliz con oni-chan y hace algunos días el la abrazo mmm por que ?).- se preguntaba mentalmente la pequeña kitsune.

Actualmente yasaka estaba lavando los platos a la vez que kuno fue a prepararse para dormir y naruto se encontraba todavía sentado frente a la mesa.

Yasaka: bien..dime de que quieres hablar naruto-kun.- dijo al terminar de lavar el ultimo plato.

Naruto: yasaka-hime…..tienes sentimientos sobre mi ? me refiero a…sentimientos de amor.- dijo algo avergonzado hablar de esto.

Ya había hecho esto con saeko pero aun así le resultaba difícil.

Yasaka:…Si…..desde el día que me salvaste empecé a desarrollar sentimientos románticos sobre ti.- dijo igual de avergonzada que el ninja.

El aura que desprendía este joven era cálida, amable y su lado suave hacia ella y su hija.

No era una sorpresa que las mujeres del mundo sobrenatural se sintieran atraídas por hombres fuertes, pero a veces estos solo eran arrogantes y hacían que perdieran el interés.

Pero este joven era amable y poderoso, jamás se mostro arrogante sobre el gran poder que tenia era humilde y servicial. Incluso se ofreció a ayudarla cuando ni siquiera la conocía.

Era amable, poderoso y era bueno con kuno.

Que más podía pedir ella ?

Naruto: bien…sii es asi debes saber todo de mi antes de poder avanzar.- hablo seriamente pero por dentro también estaba nervioso de ella lo rechazara.

Asi le hablo sobre su vida(dejando algunas cosas fuera),de como no era de este mundo y sobre el harem.

Yasaka experimento varias emociones mientras el rubio le hablaba sobre su vida.

Ira y odio hacia los aldeanos de konoha, admiración y respeto por sus acciones.

Naruto: y bien…que dices ?-pregunto con nerviosismo sobre lo qu-

Yasaka: acepto naruto-kun, acepto ser una de tus mujeres.- dijo dándole una sonrisa amorosa al ninja.

Naruto: encerio ? no tienes nin-

Yasaka: fufu tranquilo naruto-kun, en el mundo sobre natural es común que un hombre tenga un harem.- dijo divertida por la reacción del rubio.

Naruto: oh!...eso explica a ese chico demonio que hablaba del rey del harem o algo así era.- dijo pensando en ese pervertido que le recordaba a ero-sennin.

Yasaka: fue muy divertido, fufu me saco una muy buena risa.- recordó como todos sus guardias miraban al chico con repugnancia.

Naruto: si….aun que no me gusto que el y el pajarraco te veían.- dijo de forma y se filtraba la iré al recordar como esos 2 le rebababan miradas al pecho de yasaka.

Yasaka: ara ? celoso naruto-kun ?- le pregunto divertida al rubio.

Naruto: pues si lo estoy, no dejare que cualquier pervertido idiota mire de esa manera a la mujer…no….a las mujeres que amo.- respondió seriamente y de forma posesiva.

Yasaka al escuchar la respuesta del shinobi la calentó, esa ferocidad, posesividad y protección lo hacían ver mas guapo.

Yasaka: tranquilo naruto-kun…apartir de ahora yo soy toda tuya…y de nadie mas…- respondió poniendo sus manos sobre la cara del rubio y este ponía sus manos en las caderas de la youkai para acercarla a el.

Naruto: mía ?-le pregunto acercando mas su rostro al de ella casi rosando sus labios.

Yasaka: toda TUYA.- en eso le planto un beso suave en los labios al rubio que respondió sin dudar.

El besos empezó a tomar fuerza cuando las manos del rubio bajaron hacia el redondo trasero de la kitsune, manoseándolo sin descaro alguno.

Yasaka: Mmmmm! -gimió en el beso al sentir las fuertes manos del ninja en su trasero.

Pero debían esperar, separándose del beso dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva, ambos respiraban agitadamente.

Yasaka: aquí no anata…..ven a mi cuarto a las 12 de la noche….de acuerdo ?- le pregunto a su nuevo macho el cual asintió sonrojado por la forma en que la kitsune se dirigió a el.

Yasaka: bien…..te estaré esperando anata.- dijo saliendo de la cocina para ir a su habitación.

Naruto veía como esa hermosa mujer salía de la cocina dándole una sonrisa sensual y guiñándole el ojo.

Kurama: ( mi jinchuriki…..se va a follar a una kitsune…una kyubi….una milf….naruto….estoy tan orgulloso de ti….).- hablo con orgullo estando a punto de llorar de la felicidad.

Naruto: (maldito seas Kurama ! ).- grito en su espacio mental.

**Noche**

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos vacíos del palacio de yasaka, kuno ya debería haberse dormido así que con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la habitación de la madura kitsune.

Estaba vistiendo solamente una bata para dormir ya que era eso o dormir desnudo.

Llegando a la habitación de yasaka procedió abrir la puerta, entrando pudo ver que estaba decorada con velas en ciertas ubicaciones para iluminarla.

Mirando mas adentro vio a yasaka…..desnuda sobre su cama, sus colas cubrían sus pechos y vagina.

Haciéndola ver más deseosa.

Yasaka: buenas noches naruto-kun…dime estas listos para aparearte conmigo ?- pregunto la kitsune dirigiéndole una mirada sensual al rubio.

Naruto: aparearse ?- pregunto con duda al usar esa palabra y no sexo, follar o hacer el amor.

Yasaka: si…nosotros los youkais tenemos rasgos animales y por ende no llamamos mucho sexo cuando tenemos relaciones sexuales.- la respuesta fue algo vaga pero se entendia, ellos se regian un poco mas sobre sus instintos animales a diferencia de los humanos corrientes.

Naruto: entiendo, si es asi…estoy listo.- hablo dándole una sonrisa coqueta a la youkai la cual devolvió.

Yasaka: excelente….pero si no te importa…..me dejarías ver tu….armamento…..-dijo mirando hacia cierta parte del rubio ya que se podía ver una gran erección y se moría de ganas de verlo.

Naruto solo empezó a caminar hacia la cama quitando el nudo de su bata, al quitarlo se quito la bata para dormir que traía haciendo ver a yasaka su cuerpo musculoso.

Yasaka al verlo completamente desnudo solo pudo lamerse los labios ante semejante adonis frente a ella.

Al parecer ella y las demás chicas se habían ganado la lotería al tener como amante a este hombre.

Abrió un poco los ojos al ver el tamaño de su pene que hizo que su sonrisa lujuriosa creciera.

Yasaka: ( 9 pulgadas…mmmm no puedo esperar tenerlo dentro de mi ).- pensó con lujuria ya imaginando el placer que la haría sentir esta noche.

Al ver que el rubio ya había llegado a la cama y se encontraba de pie en frente de ella, yasaka removió sus colas de sus pechos y vagina para que el rubio viera lo que ahora era suyo.

Naruto se sorprendió en gran medida ya que a pesar de haberla visto en su kimono amarillo que hacia resaltar sus enormes tetas.

Ahora estaban a plena vista suya sin ningún tipo de ropa cubriéndolos.

Eran grandes, se mantenían firmes desafiando la gravedad, pezones de un color rosa claro, copa H siendo la mas grande de sus chicas hasta ahora.

Incluso superando a tsunade-bachan.

Sus anchas caderas que hace años habían dado a luz, su delgada cintura, piernas suaves y lisas, su entrepierna la cual tenia un bello rubio cubriéndolo en forma de triangulo.

Y algo que la cautivo hace mucho su hermoso rostro.

Yasaka empezó a gatear hacia el dándole una vista a naruto de como sus pechos se mecían.

Llegando a la orilla se levanto para poder empezar a besar con el ruibo el cual devolvió el beso.

Los 2 se besaban con intensidad y lujuria, pero también había amor en esto demostrando que ambos empezaron a enamorarse el uno del otro.

Naruto empezaba a acostumbrarse a esto.

Poniendo sus manos en su cintura la acerco un poco mas a el en donde pudo sentir como los grandes pechos de la kitsune se aplastaban en su pecho.

Diablos eran tan suaves que sentía ganas ya de jugar y chuparlos como si no hubiera mañana.

Las colas de yasaka se mecían detrás de ella de lado a lado al compas de sus besos.

Yasaka: Mmmmm!-gimió al sentir como naruto empezó a manosear su trasero de manera lenta y sensual.

Durante minutos ambos amantes solo se dedicaron a besarse hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente y un pequeño hilo de saliva los unia, como pureba de que habían tenido una batalla de lenguas hace unos momentos.

Naruto poniendo su frente contra la de ella le dedico una sonrisa que transmitía amor a lo cual yasaka le respondió dándole la suya.

69

Se encontraban cada uno saboreando la parte intima de cada uno intentando darle el mayor placer a su compañero.

Yasaka chupaba con gran habilidad el miembro de naruto como una maestra a diferencia de erza o saeko.

A pesar de que solo había tenido sexo no mas de 5 veces para poder conceder a kuno había ganado algo de experiencia.

Desafortunadamente ella tenia una debilidad y naruto la encontraría pronto.

Naruto por su parte se encontraba lamiendo con gran habilidad la vagina húmeda de la youkai la cual ahogaba sus gemidos al chuparle su miembro.

Yasaka: Mmmmmm si! Que rico! Sigue chupando mi macho…sigue así.- gemía al sentir como su nuevo compañero devoraba con hambre su vagina.

En respuesta a la youkai el ninja metió aun mas dentro su lengua dentro su vagina sacándole mas gemidos a la madura youkai.

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Si! Mas adentro naruto-kun! Mas adentro por favor!- la milf youkai tenia años sin experimentar el placer de la carne y el que su nuevo compaeñor fuera mejor que el padre del kuno solo la ponían mas caliente.

En eso naruto dejo de lamer la vagina de yasaka para confusión de esta.

Naruto: yasaka-hime no estas olvidando algo ?-le pregunto sarcásticamente a la kitsune la cual se confundió viendo esto el..

Naruto: no es justo que solo tu tengas placer no crees ?- pregunto moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente fue cuando entendió la milf.

Yasaka: tienes razón..perdoname anata déjame hacerte sentir el cielo.- en eso procedió a tragar todo su pene en su boca moviendo su cabeza de arriba a bajo volviendo loco a naruto con esto.

Estuvo 2 minutos realizando dicha acción una y otra vez hasta que lo saco de su boca para leve dececpcion del rubio.

Naruto: oh mierda si!-grito al sentir las enormes tetas de la kitsune sobre su miembro dándole un titfuck.

Yasaka: fufufu te gustan mis pechos verdad naruto-kun ?- pregunto con lujuria sin dejar de mover sus pechos de arriba hacia abajo.

Naruto: si! No pares yasaka-hime.- dijo gozando de esas grandes almohadas.

Yasaka: dilo naruto-kun….dime que mis tetas son las mejores.- dijo con autoridad confundiendo a naruto.

Pero este en vez de contestar con palabras respondió con acciones.

Yasaka: Kya!- grito al sentir como naruto volvía a lamer su vagina.

Naruto metía su lengua dentro de la vagina de la youkai, moviéndola con gran habilidad haciendo gemir de gusto a la kitsune.

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Si! Si! Que rico!- no queriendo quedarse atrás volvió a mover sus pechos sobre el pene del rubio el cual se oían sus gemidos ahogados.

Ambos se estuvieron dando placer durante 30 minutos y yasaka estaba impresionado por su resistencia al haber aguantado tanto su titfuck.

Yasaka: ( grande y con resistencia fufu me sa-KYA! )- su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando naruto empezó a chupar cu clítoris y metía 2 dedos en su vagina moviéndolos a velocidad ni muy rápida ni muy lento.

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh!- terminando de gemir reanudo el movimiento de sus pechos estaba vez invirtiendo el movimiento de sus pechos y chupaba la cabeza del pene del rubio que sobresalía de sus pechos.

Estuvieron 5 minutos mas así hasta que yasaka no pudo mas cuando naruto metió un dedo mas a su entrada vaginal y aumentando la velocidad de sus dedos.

Yasaka: oh por dios! Si!- grito alzando la cabeza con sonrisa, liberando sus fluidos vaginales en la cara de naruto el cual lo los bebió sin dudarlo y disfrutando de su sabor.

Yasaka después de que su orgasmo disminuyera recordó que su macho no se había corrido aun así que volvió a retomar sus movimientos.

Solo duro 2 minutos mas hasta que naruto gruñendo liberara su carga en los grandes pechos de la kitsune con algunas cuerdas llegando a su cara.

Tomando el semen de sus pechos y caras yasaka lo chupo de sus dedos haciendo sonidos eróticos.

Yasaka: Mmmm que rico mi macho…..- dirigió su mirada hacia atrás para ver como el rubio le guiño un ojo.

Naruto: jejeje lose…estas lista yasaka-hime ?- pregunto de manera coqueta.

Yasaka le devolvió la sonrisa, cambiando de posición esta vez con ella recostada sobre su espalda en la cama y con las piernas abiertas.

Yasaka: ven naruto-kun reclámame como tu mujer, como tu hembra.- dijo de forma erotica y con una cara suplicante.

**Misionero**

Naruto se acomodó sobre yasaka posicionando su miembro sobre la entrada ya húmeda de la youkai, el cual no tardo en penetrarla.

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Ah pasado tanto! Por fin!- gemía de felicidad al sentir como la llenaban de nuevo después de años.

Naruto recordando que ella no era virgen empezó a mover con velocidad y fuerza.

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh!- gemía sin pudor alguno que kuno o alguien los escuchara.

Naruto por su parte solo seguir moviéndose al compás de las caderas de yasaka cuando vio los enormes pechos de yasaka meciéndose por sus movimientos.

Seria una falta de respeto ignorarlos.

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Si! Que rico! Chupalos! Son tuyos mi macho! Aaahhh!- gemía gustosa al sentir como su compañero chupaba su pecho derecho y manoseaba el izquierdo.

Con su mano derecha manoseaba y apretaba el suave pecho de yasaka, con su mano restante mantenía un firme control sobre las caderas de yasaka.

Yasaka: Aaaahhhh! Dios! Me encanta mi amor! Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh!- gemía con una sonrisa pervertida al sentir como su macho la seguía embistiendo como si fuera un toro enfurecido.

En eso el semental rubio empezó a moverse más rápido y fuerte a la vez que dejaba de chupar sus pechos y usaba ambas manos para apretarlos.

Yasaka: Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh! Me voy venir anata! Me voy a venir!- gemía con lujuria absoluta.

Ella no aguantaría mucho, no con esta fuerza y velocidad de las embestidas del rubio.

Naruto soltó los pechos de yasaka se acostó sobre ella, sus pectorales chocaban con los suaves pechos de yasaka y el envolvía sus manos por toda su cintura mientras la kitsune hacia lo mismo solo que en su cuello para acercarlo y empezar a besarse.

yasaka: Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm! Mmmmmmm!- gemía a la vez qué tenía un beso frances de lengua con su macho.

naruto a la abrazaba con fuerza haciendo qué sus pectorales se chocaran con los pechos suaves de la youkai.

podía sentir los suaves pezones de yasaka frotarse contra su pecho.

Solo se oían los gemidos ahogados por los besos de ambos, yasaka sentía como el pene del rubio golpeaba una y otra vez la entrada de su útero, intentando entrar.

Yasaka: AAAAAHHHHH!- gritó con fuerza corriéndose poniendo una cara lasciva en su rostro.

Naruto apretó los dientes al sentir como la vagina de yasaka se contraía liberando sus fluidos.

Pero el no quería darle descanso a esta milf.

Cambio de posición poniendo a yasaka encima suyo a lo cual la kitsune ya un poco recuperada de su orgamos vio esto y le sonrisa coquetamente al rubio antes de empezar a moverse de arriba hacia abajo con fuerza.

Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf!

Yasaka: Aaaahhhh! Dios esta tocando mi útero! Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh!- gemía como una zorra en celo por el placer que sentía.

Naruto por su parte decidió disfrutar del espectáculo así que puso sus manos sobre su nuca y dejo que yasaka tomara el control de la situación.

Yasaka: Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh!- fueron los gemidos que salían de la boca de la youkai la cual tenia una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

Naruto por su parte veía esos enormes pechos moverse de arriba abajo era magnifico, millones de hombre la habían cortejado pero ninguno era un macho alfa.

Yasaka: Aaaahhhh! No puedo detenerme! Aaaahhhh! No puedo! Están rico! Aaaahhhh!- gritaba perdida en la lujuria.

Naruto decidió que ya era de entrar al juego y puso sus manos en los pechos de yasaka para jugar con ellos.

Yasaka: Siii! Juega con mis pechos! Son tuyos anata!- gimió al sentir como su macho apretaba sus pechos y los moldeaba a su antojo.

Los grandes pechos de su nueva hembra no cabían en sus manos, realmente eran los mas grandes que haya visto y tocado.

Y eran solo para el.

Pellizcando los duros pezones de la youkai la cual chillaba de placer.

Yasaka: Aaaahhhh! Mas fuerte! Mas rápido! Aaaahhhh!- gemía poniendo sus manos en el pecho de naruto para ganar algo de equilibrio mientras lo montaba.

Naruto : (mas fuerte eh ? ).- pensó al escuchar las suplicas de la kitsune la cual continuaba montándolo igual que un semental.

Slap!

Yasaka: Kya!- grito abriendo los ojos sorprendida cuando su macho le dio una nalgada a su trasero.

Naruto sonriendo empezó su asalto sobre el trasero de su hembra.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

Yasaka: Kya! Aaaahhhh! Si! Castígame! Castígame mi macho!- gritaba impúdicamente sin control.

Dejando de nalguear ese jugoso trasero naruto tomo de las caderas a yasaka para hacerla subir y bajar mas rápido.

Yasaka: Aaaahhhh! Kami! Kami! Me corro anata! Me corroo!- gritaba de lujuria sintiendo como su orgasmo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Naruto al escucharla solo aumento el movimiento de sus caderas y bajaba y subía con mas rapidez y fuerza que hizo que su pene atravesara cuello uterino.

Yasaka: Oh mi kami! Si!- termino corriéndose arqueando la espalda hacia atrás y haciendo que sus pechos se mecieran.

En cambio naruto libero su carga dentro del útero de la kyuubi.

Yasaka sentía el semen fértil de su macho llenando su útero, y no pudo evitar pensar en quedar embarazada y darle hijos a su futuro espeso.

Yasaka: aaaaa….eres…un semental….anata…- dijo mirándolo con una cara cubierta de sudor haciendo que algunos mechones se pegaran a su rostro.

Su cara no era lo único cubierto de sudor, todo su cuerpo tenia una capa fina de sudor.

Naruto: parece que ya encontré tu punto débil yasaka-hime.- dijo a la vez que cambiaba de posición.

Yasaka: mi debilidad naruto-kun ?- dijo algo incrédula y con diversión ya qu-

Naruto: no tienes mucha experiencia ni resistencia….cierto ?- hablo sorprendiendo a la youkai.

Naruto se dio cuenta que a pesar de haber tenido una hija, ella no había tenido relaciones sexuales desde entonces y su resistencia se había desgastado.

Y su experiencia era algo decente pero nada fuera de lo común.

Solo unos pocos podían convertir su resistencia en batalla en resistencia para el sexo, como el.

Y yasaka no era de esa clase.

Ahora se encontraba a cuatro patas como si fueran animales.

Naruto la iba a penetrar cuando…

Yasaka: espera!- hablo deteniéndolo y ganando una mirada confusa del rubio.

Avergonzada de lo que diría a continuación se armo de valor.

Yasaka: naruto-kun….follame el culo…..toma mi virginidad anal.- a la vez que con una mano abría un poco su puerta trasera.

Naruto se sorprendió por esto y se sintió conmovido, chupando unos dedos empezó a meterlos en su ano para lubricarlo.

Yasaka solo hacia gestos de incomodidad por esta acción.

Al ver que estaba lo suficiente lubricado, penetro de forma lenta a la youkai.

**Doggy style**

Yasaka: Aaaahhhh!- grito de placer, dolor y felicidad al darle su virginidad anal al verdadero hombre de su vida.

Naruto empezó a moverse de forma lenta unos minutos hasta que….

Yasaka: Aaaahhhh! Mas rápido naruto-kun! Más rápido! Follate a esta zorra cachonda!- gemía impúdicamente.

Agarrando con más fuerza las caderas de la youkai aumento sus embestidas al escuchar a su hembra pedir más.

Yasaka: Aaaahhhh! Que rico! Que rico! Aaaahhhh!- gemía con una cara lasciva que muchos se sorprenderían al verla

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado follando como animales y se alegraban de los hechizos y sellos anti-sonido, de no ser por eso todos en el palacio escucharían a su líder gemir como una zorra.

Yasaka: Naruto-kun me corro! Me corro mi macho!- gemía con una cara ahegao en su rostro símbolo de que se había perdido en la lujuria.

Naruto apretó los dientes sintiendo como la vagina de de yasaka apretada y succionaba su miembro a la vez que esta liberaba sus fluidos mojando su entrepierna.

Soltando las caderas de la youkai la cual cayo de cara a la cama y con el culo en el aire, tenía una cara de ahegao con su cuerpo convulsionándose en ciertos intervalos de tiempo.

Pero el macho aun no se había corrido…..

Doggy standing

Yasaka: Aaaahhhh! Te amo mi macho! Te amo! Aaaahhhh!- gemía como una zorra con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro.

Estaban de pie en medio de la habitación, naruto se encontraba detrás de yasaka sujetando sus muñecas dándole como cajón que no cierra haciendo que los pechos de esta se agitaran en el aire.

Naruto: eres mi zorra! Me escuchaste ?! mía!- esta vez estaba sacando su lado mas animal.

Yasaka: Aaaahhhh! Si! Soy tuya mi macho! Mis tetas! Mi culo! Todo!- gritaba como la zorra en celo que era.

Naruto: te voy a follar tanto que vas a quedar impregnada de nuevo!- volvía aumentar la fuerza de sus embestidas.

Yasaka: Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh! Si! Follame! Imprégname! Imprégname mi macho!- grito al sentir como estaba llegando al mas grande orgasmo de su vida.

Naruto: Toma mi hembra!- grito penetrando con fuerza llegando a su útero y llenándolo con semen fértil.

Yasaka: AAAAAHHHHHH NARUTO !- grito arqueando la espalda y teniendo el orgasmo mas grande de su vida.

Yasaka sentía una vez mas la increíble sensación del esperma fértil de su macho llenar su utero, intentando impregnarla con su hijo.

La youkai tenia una cara ahegao con pupilas en forma de corazón, unos segundos después se desmayo por el orgasmo mutuo que sintió.

Naruto sintió que el cuerpo de la milf se aflojaba y pudo agarrarla antes que cayera al suelo.

Naruto: uff….eso estuvo increíble.- fue el comentario del rubio el cual volteo a mirar un reloj de la habitación para sorprenderse de la hora.

Ya eran las 7 de la mañana y había amanecido.

Naruto: (diablos! De nuevo hasta el amanecer ?!).- grito mentalmente, ya que erza fue la única con la que llego a esto.

Tomando a la milf inconsciente pero que tenia una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, se acostó con ella acurrucada a su izquierda, poniendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello haciendo que los pechos de yasaka chocaran con sus pectorales y abdominales.

Naruto: bueno unas horas de sueño no estaría mal.- fue lo ultimo que dijo para tomar una pequeña siesta en lo que despertaba su nueva mujer.

Kurama: ( naruto….estoy tan orgulloso).- dijo a la vez que lloraba de felicidad y orgullo por que su compañero se follo a una kyuubi.

**en alguna parte de japon…..**

?: nya ?- preguntó una joven al sentir una gran cantidad de senjutsu en dirección a tokio.

La joven tenia figura voluptuosa, cabello largo y negro con flequillo partido y ojos color avellana con pupilas en forma de gato. y vestía kimono negro, un obi amarillo , un conjunto de cuentas doradas y una diadema adornada con detalles. El kimono presenta un interior rojo y está abierto en sus hombros, dando vista a sus grandes pechos.

?: mmmm eso fue senjutsu nya….mmmm quien podría tener esa cantidad de senjutsu...tendré qué investigar nya.- hablo a la qué vez qué abría un portal y desaparecía en él.

**en la mañana**

yasaka empezó a abrir los ojos después de haberse desmayado y vio que estaba en la cama desnuda con sus colas cubriéndola a ella y a su compañero del frio.

Levantando la vista un poco vio que su macho alfa ya estaba despierto y estaba mirando al techo a la vez que le acariciaba su espalda con su mano.

Naruto en eso percató de esto dirigiendo su mirada hacia la youkai sonriéndole al verla despierta.

Naruto: hola…dormiste bien ?- pregunto sonriéndole con amor a la kitsune.

Yasaka: de maravilla….fue la mejor noche de mi vida.- dijo acercándose más cerca de él, aplastando aun mas sus pechos sobre el torso del ninja.

Naruto: me alegro…tenemos que levantarnos para despedir a los jóvenes demonios.- dijo ganándose un suspiro decepcionada de la milf.

Yasaka: uff ya se que molestia….esperaba quedarme así toda la mañana.- hablo de forma abatida.

Naruto le sonrió con diversión, acercándose a su rostro para darle un tierno beso a los labios que fue correspondido.

Naruto: por cierto….como es el adoptar un niño ?- preguntó al terminar el beso y confundiendo a yasaka.

Yasaka: de que hablas anata ?- le pregunto con duda el cual con su otra mano se rascaba la mejilla algo avergonzado.

Naruto: bueno….ya que somos pareja pues de cierta forma kuno es mi hija no ? tengo que adoptarla o cuando nos cas-

En la estación de Kioto

Yasaka: les agradezco mucho su apoyo con khaos brigade.- dijo con naruto y kuno a su lado sujetando la mano de cada uno.

Desde cierta perspectiva se veían como una familia lo cual le sacaba una gran sonrisa.

Azazel veía esto con celos y el chico castaño qué sí no mal recuerda se llamaba issei veía esto con celos….y admiración…...raro…..

Después de darles las gracias todos subieron al tren para regresar a kuoh. al ver qué todos se habían ido naruto decidió hablar a yasaka de lo qué harían en adelante.

Naruto: bien me preparare yasaka-hime me prepare para ir por las demás.- a lo cual la youkai asintió con la cabeza.

Ya que habían decidido que todo el harem se quedará en Kioto por el estado político de yasaka.

Acercándose a ella le dio un suave beso lo que sorprendió a kuno y en eso recordó todos los sucesos anteriores y entonces….

Kuno: Si! Naruto-onichan será mi nuevo papa! Si!- grito de felicidad la pequeña a lo cual los 2 adultos se sorprendieron primero para después mirar a la niña con ternura.

2 días después

Yasaka se encontraba mirando a su hija entrenar en su fox-fire y recordó que su nuevo marido había ido por sus….¨hermanas¨ para establecerse aquí.

Yasaka: ( erza scarlet eh ?...).- según lo que había hablado con naruto ella fue la primera, por ende era la alfa en su harem.

Pero…..

Ella era una kyubi, el mas de los youkai.

Una cosa era someterse a su macho alfa…pero otra era a someterse a otra hembra…..

Su instinto le decía que peleará por el título de hembra alfa….y eso es lo que haría.

Yasaka: ( veamos de que estas hecha….erza scarlet….).- pensó mientras sus pupilas se rasgaban y sonreía de forma amenazante.

**La lucha por el título…comenzaría…**

**Bleach – 8 de noviembre**

**Fate grand order – 22 de noviembre**

**Naruto – 29 de noviembre**

**Naruto x harem(orgia) – 6 de diciembre ¨pelea por el título¨**

**a partir del 13 de diciembre inician las chicas secundarias y daré a conocer él harem.**

**él siguiente interludio puede tardar ya qué vendran 2 mini-lemons ;) **


	2. interludio 3

Naruto: bueno supongo que era todo.- dijo mientras llevaba unas cosas a la mansión.

Las chicas habían aceptado irse sorprendiendo a naruto, ya que pensaba que ella no quisiera irse por su gremio.

Pero acepto.

Ahora estaban preparándose para viajar, guardando la mansión en un rollo de de fuinjutsu.

Naruto: estoy en casa!- grito a la vivienda pero….nadie le respondió, en eso vio una nota en la mesa y tomándola vio que decía:

Te esperamos arriba amor.

Eso lo confundió pero viendo que tenía un corazón al final dedujo que serían las chicas.

Caminando por las escaleras se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con erza y saeko.

Abriendo la puerta vio a sus chicas en la cama vistiendo atuendos eróticos.

Erza vestía su armadura de seducción y saeko vestía una tanga y un delantal nada más a la vez que su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta.

A naruto no le tenían que decir 2 veces que tenia que hacer, rápidamente se desnudo fue directo a la cama para poder hacer el amor con sus chicas.

**Afuera de la casa**

La calle estaba despejada ya que a cierto trio se le olvido poner los sellos de silencio.

Aaaahhhh! Si mas! Follame mi amor! Aaaahhhh!

Si! Si! Si! No pares! Hazme tuya! Aaaahhhh!

Eran los gemidos que se escuchaban en toda la calle y los que Vivian cerca o las personas que pasaban decidieron retirarse del lugar y no volver en un tiempo.

Pero había un hombre de pie afuera de la mansión escuchando los gemidos de las 2 chicas.

Este hombre….era jellal.

Que empezó a sentir un gran odio por el ninja rubio por haberle robado el amor de su vida.

Cuando estaba buscando la ubicación del nuevo hogar de la pelirroja no puedo encontrarlo…..hasta que alguien del gremio de fairy tail le dio la ubicación.

Se sorprendió mucho de que ELLA fuera la que le diera la dirección, pero le dijo que era para beneficio mutuo.

Cuando llego a la ubicación estuvo a punto de entrar a la casa cuando…..

Erza: Aaaahhhh! Dios! Follame mi macho! Mi amor! Mi semental! Imprégname Naruto! Aaaahhhh!

Saeko: Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh!

Escucho los gemidos de erza y otra chica, su sangre hervía ante este hecho.

Su erza había sido manchada por ese rubio bastardo y no lo iba a perdonar.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar por la fuerza a la casa….

¿?: ara ? lo siento pero no puedo dejar que arruines mis planes.

Fue golpeado por una poderosa magia que lo dejo inconsciente.

Detrás de el estaba una mujer madura pelirroja de caderas anchas, pechos copa EE, un trasero en forma de burbuja, piernas anchas y esbeltas.

Esta mujer no era otra que Irene belserion quien había puesto unas runas que se activaban al sentir una amenaza.

Irene: mmm entonces tu eras el primer amor de mi hija? Mmm no estas mal…pero no te comparas con naruto-kun.- dijo de forma descarada dándole una sonrisa arrogante.

En eso escucho los gemidos que salían de la mansión de su hija y no pudo evitar excitarse imaginándose siendo ella la que estuviera sometiéndose a ese macho alfa.

Me corro! Me corro! Me corro! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Irene: ( mierda si no hago algo…..).- pensó al sentir que su lujuria la estaba superando.

Su respiración era errática, cruzaba las piernas para tratar de calmar el picazón en su zona vaginal.

En eso vio el cuerpo inmóvil de jellal y una idea se le vino a la mente….

Irene: ( bueno…..es mejor que nada…..).- al terminar su pensamiento se teletransporto a ella y jellal a un cuarto de hotel.

El peliazul estaba acostado en la cama inconsciente mientras que la milf pelirroja con un movimiento de su mano hizo desaparecer su ropa mostrando su cuerpo desnudo al mundo.

Pechos copa EE con pezones de color marron y su zona vaginal libre de cualquier vello púbico a diferencia de su hija.

Irene: espero que me entretengas un rato emo vengador.- dijo caminando hacia la cama.

En la mansión

Erza/Saeko: Mmmmmmm.- ambas chicas estando desnudas se besaban de manera apasionada en medio de la habitación.

Estaban abrasadas haciendo que sus pechos presionándose entre si, sus pezones frotándose entre si.

Una vista maravillosa para cualquier hombre.

Erza/Saeko: Kya!- gimieron al sentir como sus vaginas eran penetradas.

**Standing doggy foursome**

Era naruto y un clon suyo los cuales estaban detrás de las chicas agarrándolas de las caderas para empezar a embestirlas con fuerza.

Erza/Saeko: Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh! Si! Follanos! Mas rápido! Mas fuerte!- gemían sintiendo como naruto aumentaba las embestidas.

5 minutos después

Naruto y su clon las tenían agarradas de los codos a ambas chicas las cuales tenían una cara lasciva, sus ojos con corazones en sus pupilas y las lenguas de fuera.

Erza: Aaaa! Me encanta! Que rico! Te amo naruto! Te amo! Eres el mejor!- gemia como una perra encelo.

Saeko: si! No pares! Rómpeme el culo naruto! Párteme en dos! Aaaahhhh!- gimio igual de poseída por la lujuria que su hermana.

Naruto empezó a senitr como las vaginas de erza y saeko se apretaban con mas fuerza a su pene, una señal de que estaban cerca de su orgasmo.

Naruto: mierda me corro chicas!- gruño dando una ultima embestida que pentro el utero de las chicas las cuales igual llegaron al orgasmo.

Erza/Saeko: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! NARUTOOOOOOOO!- gritaron corriéndose con fuerza.

Saeko estaba muy cansada para continuar por lo cual el clon la llevo a la cama a que tomara una siesta.

Mientras el original se besaba con erza de forma apasionada agarrándole el trasero sin pudor alguno.

Erza rodeo con sus manos el cuello de naruto acercándolo mas ella y presionando sus pechos contra sus pectorales.

En eso naruto la cargo, sujetándola de las piernas y dejándola caer sobre su miembro.

Erza: Aaaahhhh! Que rico! Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh- volvió a gemir con fuerza con una sonrisa sexy en su cara.

Erza una vez mas volvia a sentir el placer de hacer el amor con su hombre, había estado una semana sin el y la espera se le hizo eterna.

Erza: KYAAAAAA!- grito con fuerza al sentir como el clon le penetro el culo sin advertencia.

Los 3 estuvieron quietos sin moverse solo unos segundos haciendo que erza se acostumbrara a la doble penetración.

En eso empezaron a moverse de forma lenta.

Erza: Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhh! Aaaaaaahhhhh! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!- sus gemidos aumentaban debido a la nueva experiencia.

La sensación de ser penetrada por sus 2 agujeros la volvia loca, era sensación indescriptible.

Erza: AAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- era los gritos que salían de la boca de erza su rostro ya era un ahegao completo.

Erza: AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito con toda su fuerza al correrse como nunca y sintiendo como naruto y su clon se corrían dentro de ella.

La sensación de 2 penes dentro de ella mas la sensación de ser llenada por semen en sus 2 agujeros fueron una vez mas demasiado para la maga mas fuerte fairy tail la cual se desmayo por el placer.

En otra parte

Irene: Aahh! Aahh! Aahh! Aahh! Vamos! Mas rápido! Eres un holgazán de mierda!

Actualmente Irene montaba con fuerza a un jellal que se veía muy cansado y estaba a punto de desmallarse.

Jellal: yo….no puedo mas….me..corro.- dijo entre jadeos sintiendo que llegaba a su limite.

Irene: que?! Espera! Aun no! Aahh!- grito Irene con los ojos abiertos pero fue muy tarde.

Jellal se corrió dentro de ella para solo después desmayarse de cansancio.

Irene: maldito poco hombre! Solo me corrí una vez! Tch…lo bueno que mi hija no se quedo contigo.- dijo malhumorada por solo haber alcanzado una vez el orgasmo.

Irene: (bueno…al menos pudo liberar un poco de estrés…pero no es suficiente….no puedo esperar a que mi yerno me de como cajón que no cierra bien).- pensó con una sonrisa pervertida pensando en que como naruto la follaria.

Pero tenia que ser paciente…su momento llegaría.

En la mañana del dia siguiente

Naruto: bien estan listas ?- pregunto ya los 3 dentro del circulo de teletransportación con algunas maletas y rollos alrededor.

Ambas asintieron a lo cual naruto activo su jutsu espacio-tiempo.

Universo DXD

Yasaka se encontraba en el jardín sentada en frente de una mesa, viendo unos documentos mientras que kuno terminaba su tarea.

En eso un circulo de diversos colores hizo presencia, yasaka iba a poner en guardia pero identifico la firma de energía de su macho y se calmo.

Cuando el brillo se apago la kitsune vio a su macho junto a 2 hembras a su lado, vio las características de cada una y pudo identificar con facilidad a su rival.

Yasaka: Naruto-kun bienvenido de vuelta.- dijo acercándose a el para darle un beso suave que fue correspondido.

Kuno: otoosan!- grito abrazándolo de la cintura.

Naruto: gracias chicas ellas son mis otras compañeras.- dijo señalando a las chicas las cuales asintieron con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Ambas se presentaron pero por alguna razón erza sintió un poco de hostilidad viniendo de la rubia milf.

Después de que naruto jugara con kuno decidió irse para el siguiente universo.

Naruto: chicas me voy, regresare lo más pronto que pueda.- dijo empezando a activar su jutsu.

Erza/Saeko/Yasaka: regresa pronto amor/cariño/anata.- dijeron cada una dándole un sufijo diferente.

Naruto activo el jutsu y una vez mas el circulo brillo en diferentes colores hasta que el brillo fue disminuyendo sin dejar rastro de el rubio.

Yasaka: saeko-san….podría cuidar a mi hija un tiempo por favor ? tengo que hablar de algo con erza-san.- le pregunto a la pelimorada la cual asintió con algo de duda.

Saeko se llevo a kuno al centro de Tokio ya que deseaba poder divertirse un rato.

Cuando las 2 se fueron la atmosfera se volvió pesada entre la joven maga y la líder de la fracción youkai.

Yasaka: asi que….tu eres la hembra alfa ? mmm no estas mal.- dijo mirando a la pelirroja y tuvo que aceptar que era muy hermosa.

Erza: si…supongo que no estas feliz por eso….cierto ?- dijo mirando como la kitsune estrechaba sus ojos.

Yasaka: no..no lo estoy, soy una kyuubi no kitsune el youkai mas fuerte y me rehuso a estar por debajo de alguien que no sea mi macho.- hablo con voz seria dejando escapar un poco de su poder pero la maga ni se inmuto.

Erza: ya veo…..pues lo siento yasaka no pienso sederle mi lugar a nadie humano, demonio, angel, youkai ni diosas me da igual, yo soy la hembra alfa.- dijo con seriedad y seguridad cruzándose de brasos ganándose una mirada de igual seriedad de la kitsune.

Yasaka:…supongo que las palabras son innecesarias….- dijo viendo que hablando no llegarían a nada.

Por lo tanto….

Erza: en efecto.- respondio igual de segura.

Yasaka: hay un campo de entrenamiento no muy lejos de aquí y tiene una barrera, claro nadie nos va a molestar o interrumpir.- dijo sin apartar su mirada de la pelirrja.

Erza: me parece perfecto….guia el camino yasaka.- dijo mirando el lenguaje corporal de la kitsune.

La única opción…..

Yasaka empezó a caminar rumbo al campo de entramiento con erza detrás de ella, ambas con la guardia.

Ambas desaparecieron el bosque…..pasaron minutos y solo hacia silencio…..solo se escuchaban el sonido de animales del bosque y el aire soplar los arboles…

BOOM!

Era pelear…..

Una gran explosión se origino en medio del bosque….

La batalla había iniciado.

Universon : Bleach

Naruto había llegado a una playa y podía ver a distancia unos edificios.

Pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante eran unos monstruos gigantes de color negro con máscaras blancas en sus rostros.

Naruto estaba a punto de atacarlos cuando…..

Una silueta de color amarillo destruyo a los monstruos con facilidad, la silueta aterrizo a unos metros suyo levantando una cortina de polvo.

Dirigiéndose hacia la silueta pudo escullar decir unas palabras….

¿?: uff que demonios hacen unos menos aquí ? maldita sea y yo que pensaba tomar unas vacaciones un rato lo bueno que vine prepara por si acaso…..espero que no haya mas o me voy a emputar por arruinarme las vacaciones.

La cortina de humo se despejo revelando a una mujer muy atractiva, de piel oscura, ojos de color dorado, cabello de color morado oscuro atado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba a su trasero, pechos muy grandes y cuerpo esbelto.

Vestía….

**Autor : no se como describirlo así que pondré imagen :v **

(es el atuendo que uso en la guerra sangrienta de los mil años.)

Naruto admiro a la mujer de piel oscura y tenia que admitir que era muy hermosa.

La mujer se dio cuenta de una presencia a lado suyo y vio a un hombre cerca de los 20 con cabello rubio, marcas en la mejillas, ojos de color azul claro y piel clara.

Vestia una camisa de manga larga negra, pantalones de color naranja, una capa blanca con llamas de color rojo en la parte inferior y una diadema atada en su frente.

**Autor : el de la portada solo que con diadema y el pantalón naranja.**

¿?: (bueno hola semental mmmm).- ronroneo al ver el semental frente a ella.

Talvez su suerte estaba cambiando.

**autor : chisato hasegawa de shinmai maou no testament se une al harem pueden aplaudir amigos :v **

**tambien les gustaría que ella se una al harem ?**

**aphrodite : shuumatsu no valkyrie **

**dejen su comentario.**


	3. orgia

Después de contarle a todos los aviones que tenía sobre el harén del rubio, no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar.

Las chicas se encuentran actualmente en el baño del palacio de yasaka (igual al de rias en HERO), todas se encuentran limpiando para poder estar en su mejor momento y dar lo mejor de sí mismas.

Yoruichi acaba de limpiar su cuerpo en eso vio a su compañera de un lado que era konan y se fija en sus pechos específicos en sus pezones.

Yoruichi: oye konan.- le hablo la peliazul la cual se encuentra tañando sus brazos.

Konan: si? - pregunto sin voltear a ver a su hermana.

Yoruichi: dime ... .duele el ponértelos ... y también aumenta el placer? - preguntó curiosa sobre los piercings de la peliazul.

Konan: duele en efecto hasta que tu pezón se cure totalmente, también debes tomar en cuenta la ropa que usas ya que esta se puede atorar en el ... y si ... aumenta la diversión y el placer a la hora del sexo. un sonrojo a la vez que se tocaba sus piercing.

En eso tuvo que ser un par de manos manoseando sus pechos, miro hacia atrás para ver la cara traviesa de yoruichi.

Yoruichi: mmmm enserio ... pues déjame probarlo.- comenzó a jugar con sus pezones de forma suave sacándole leves gemidos a la peliazul.

Un poco más alejado de ellas erza y yasaka acababan de terminar de limpiarse el pelo, la milf agarro sus pechos entre sus manos mirando detenidamente sus pezones.

Erza: estas pensando en hacerlo? - pregunto mirando a la youkai la cual se quedo unos momentos en silencio.

Yasaka: no mentiré que suena un poco… atractivo por así decirlo… .y tu? - pregunto a la pelirroja la cual agarro un jabón para pasearlo sobre sus brazos.

Erza: suena atractivo pero si lo hago será solo temporal, creo que pueden retirarse así que tal vez lo haga para unas noches de sexo pero eventualmente los retirados.- dijo terminando ahora pasando el jabón sobre sus piernas.

Yasaka se quedó en silencio satisfecha de la respuesta.

Ella tenia que pensar sobre el asunto luego, miro a la pelirroja la cual tomo un rastrillo que se quedo mirándolo detenidamente.

Yasaka: vas a rasurarte tu vello púbico? - pregunto la youkai interesada ya que ella, jalter y erza eran las que tenían vello mientras que las otras 3 se lo rasuraban.

Erza: si, es una ocasión especial así que por que? Además volverá a crecer, y tu?- pregunto mirando a la milf la cual le sonrió en respuesta para tomar un rastrillo.

Yasaka: bueno..no puedo quedarme atrás.- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro haciendo reír a la maga.

Del otro lado se encontraban saeko y jalter, la ultima mirando a la primera la cual acaba de depilarse su vagina ya que le había crecido un poco de vello.

Saeko: ( bien supongo que estoy lista).- pensó al ver su vagina libre de cualquier vello.

En eso noto que alguien la miraba y volteo a ver a jalter, la cual miraba su vagina depilada.

Jalter al verse descubierta volteo la mirada avergonzada y volvió a enjabonar sus brazos.

Saeko: quieres rasurarte?- pregunto a su compañera de lado la cual se sonrojo un poco.

Jalter: si..pero….no se como….- dijo en voz baja avergonzada de este hecho.

Saeko solo se rio de forma leve por esto, se le hacía lindo.

Saeko: tranquila deja te ayudo.- se posiciono detrás de ella para aumentar más la avergüenza de la avenger.

Solo unos minutos mas i todas salieron del baño con toallas alrededor de sus cuerpos, excepto yoruichi la cual la tenia sobre su hombro, sin darle importancia su desnudez.

Erza: bien chicas es hora de ponernos sexys, que gane la mejor.- terminando de hablar todas se quitaron su toalla para ir a ponerse el conjunto que usarían esta noche.

La maga saco de su dimensión de bolsillo unas prendas que usaría esta noche.

Erza: (no pienso perder).- fue el pensamiento de la maga la cual se encontraba decidida a ganar.

Ella iba a ganar por su honor por su título de hembra alfa en el harem.

Afuera del palacio

Naruto había ido a dejar a kuno con una amiga suya según yasaka, kuno se iba a quedar a dormir esta noche con ella.

A lo cual el fue a dejarla solo para estar seguro.

Entro al palacio saludando a los guardias los cuales esta vez todos eran mujeres.

Cuando iba a buscar a sus chicas vio una nota en la mesa del comedor la cual decía:

¨ven semental, te esperamos arriba en el cuarto con una nota rosa en la puerta¨

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber y se dirigió hacia arriba para entrar al cuarto.

Recordó que la ultima vez que sucedió esto había obtenido un trio.

Ahora estaba segura que obtendría algo mas que un trio.

Cuando llego a la puerta que tenia la nota rosa entro abriendo lentamente la puerta.

Al entrar se quedó de piedra ante lo que vio.

Yoruichi con una tanga, guantes hasta los codos y medias de color blanco sin sostén lo cual dejaba sus pechos de chocolate al descubierto.

Jalter con una lencería de color negro, tanga y bragas a juego.

Konan tenía un sosten y una tanga del mismo color solo que estos tenían un estampado de nubes rojas, un conjunto erótico de akatsuki.

Yasaka tenía un conjunto de lencería de color rosa, tanga y un sostén.

Saeko con su lencería que usó la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, su sostén de flores, unas medias de color morado oscuro junto a la tanga del mismo color.

Y erza estaba usando una versión de su armadura de seducción solo que esta vez no tenía la diadema, el delantal y sin guantes de metal.

Aún tenía sus medias negras a juego con unos guantes y su tanga de color rosa sin sostén dejando ver sus grandes pechos

Naruto se quedó de piedra al ver lo hermosas y seductoras que se miraban esas mujeres.

Y solo por el….. solo tuvo un pensamiento que vino a su cabeza.

Naruto: (soy un bastardo con suerte).- pensó mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la cama empezando a desnudarse.

Llegó a la cama solo con sus boxers, a lo cual las chicas lo agarraron de las manos para tirarlo a la cama.

Erza se abalanzo a besarlo con pasión mientras que saeko le besaba el cuello.

yasaka y jalter se dedicaban a besar y lamer su torso.

Mientras yoruichi y konan acariciaban el miembro del rubio sobre la tela del boxer.

El rubio se sentía en el paraíso por las acaricias de estas hermosas mujeres.

Ero-sennin de seguro esta orgullo y celoso en el lugar donde se encuentre.

Pero no queriendo quedarse atrás con sus manos empezó a acariciar los pechos de erza y saeko.

Erza: Aaahhh! Si! Juega con mis pechos! Aaahhh!

Saeko: ooohhh! Como amo que me toques! Aaahhh!

Gemian ambas mujeres empezando a calentarse debido a las acarisias del rubio.

Las 2 mujeres que se encontraban abajo del rubio procedieron a quitarle la ultima prenda que este aun llevaba revelando su erecto pene de 9 pulgadas.

Lamiendo los labios con lujuria ambas empezaron a lamer de arriba abajo el pene del rubio haciendo que este gimiera de gozo.

Todas las chicas se apartaron de el para ir a ayudar a sus hermanas a darle placer a su hombre.

Naruto gemía de satisfacción sintiendo como las 6 mujeres lamian y chupaban su pene intercambiando lugares en ocasiones.

Pero decidido que era hora de subir un poco el nivel.

En un movimiento, ahora se encontraban 6 rubios de pie rodeando a las mujeres mientras el original se encontraba sentado en la cama.

Seria injusto que a una de ellas les tocara el original y las otras no.

Así que por el momento que se divirtieran con sus clones.

Cada una fue con un clon para empezar a darle sexo oral.

Todas empezaron a chupar las bolas de los clones sacando suspiros de estos, después procedieron a lamer todo el pene de arriba hacia abajo mientras que con sus manos masajeaban los testículos.

Todas iban al mismo ritmo hasta que yoruichi se les adelanto empezando a chupar el pene de su clon con ferocidad.

Al ver esto las demás empezaron a chupar el pene de los clones con la misma ferocidad no queriendo quedarse atrás.

Konan fue la primero en empezar en hacerle a su clon una garganta profunda sacándole un gemido de satisfacción al clon.

Pero no fue la única ya que fue seguida de jalter y yoruichi, mientras que las otras 3 tenían otros planes.

Erza, saeko y yasaka se quitaron sus sostenes al ver que el miembro del rubio estaba todo cubierto de su saliva lo metieron entre sus pechos para empezar a darle un titfuck a los clones.

El naruto original se encontraba excitado por la vista por lo cual empezó a masturbarse de forma lenta viendo el show.

Al parecer la primera batalla había iniciado.

Garganta vs Tetas.

Por la cara de sus clones se podía ver que todos estaban disfrutando esto y seria difícil elegir que es mejor.

Pero al final ganaría quien hiciera que se corriera primero.

Jalter y las otras metían los penes de los clones por completo en sus bocas haciendo que la nariz de estas tocan la entrepierna de los clones.

Yasaka y las otras movían sus pechos de arriba hacia abajo incluso las movían de lado a lado.

Por lo que podía escuchar los gemidos de sus clones, el equipo vencedor sería...

Clones: me corroo!- gritaron corriendose sobre los pechos de yasaka, saeko y erza.

El primero clon en venirse fue el de yasaka seguido en conjunto con el de erza y saeko provocando un empate por el 2 lugar.

Las 3 mujeres abrieron sus bocas para recibir el semen de su hombro, algunos restos de semen cayeron sobre sus pechos a lo cual todas empezaron a recogerlo de sus pechos y chuparlo de forma erótica.

Yasaka al terminar de beber el semen de sus pechos le dio una sonrisa engreída a erza la cual solo resoplo ante esto ya que técnicamente le estaba diciendo.

¨mis tetas son mejores que las tuyas¨

Saeko: parece que perdiste esta ronda eh erza.- comentó la espadachina la cual acababa de beber todo su semen.

Erza chupo su dedo cubierto de semen gimiendo mientras lo hacía.

Erza: no importa, lo que realmente importa es lo que viene ahora.- dijo sensualmente a lo cual la busujima asintió con la cabeza tenían una sonrisa de lujuria.

Clones: arg! Carajo!- escucharon gruñir a los otros clones los cuales se corrieron sobre las bocas de las demas con yoruichi siendo la que hizo correr primero a su clon seguida de konan y por ultimo jalter.

Pero era de esperarse, ella no tenía mucha experiencia a diferencia de erza y saeko las cuales eran las que más habían tenido relaciones con el rubio.

Yoruichi, yasaka y konan tenían un poco de experiencia el ámbito.

Esperaron unos minutos más hasta que las demás terminaran de beber el semen de los clones.

Después todas las chicas procedieron a quitarse sus sostenes y tangas, dejándolas desnudas solo con sus medias qué algunas tenias.

Todas estaban desnudas enfrente del rubio él cual no podía sentirse una vez más un bastardo con suerte.

Naruto miro a todas sus y sabía que lo siguiente que venía, pero, no sabía a quién elegir primero.

Después de pensarlo unos momentos finalmente decidido con quien empezaría.

Deshaciendo un clon para que fueran 5 y con el 6 cada clon agarro una chica la puso sobre la cama en la posición de misionero.

Naruto: lista ?- pregunto mirando a la elegida.

Jalter: s-solo- h-hazlo!- grito avergonzada solo para volver a gritar por la brusquedad de la embestida de su compañero.

A lo cual todos los clones le siguieron.

Konan: Ohhh no me canso de esto!

Yoruichi: oh mierda si!

Saeko: Kyaaa!

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Mi macho!

Erza: Aaahhh! Naruto!

Jalter: Aaahhh!

No les dio tiempo de acostumbrarse a su pene y empezó a moverse con fuerza y velocidad.

El cuarto lleno de gemidos de diferentes voces pero todas tenían algo en común, todas eran de placer y amor por el hombre con el que estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Mas! Mas! Vamos! Rómpeme el culo!

Gemía la alter sintiéndose feliz de ser la primera mientras el rubio tenia un fuerte agarre sobre sus caderas.

Las demás estaban en igual posición solo que con yasaka, konan y yoruichi los clones estaban manoseando los pechos de estas.

Mientras que con erza y saeko, los clones chupaban los pechos de estas.

Toda la habitación se lleno de los gemidos de las chicas las cuales su lujuria estaba por los techos.

Erza: si! Chupa mis tetas naruto! Son tuyas! Aaahhh!

Saeko: muerde mis pezones! Hazlo naruto! Por favor!

Yasaka: mi kami! Aprieta mis tetas! Sigue dandome duroooo!

Yoruichi: mas rápido! Mas rápido! Mas rápido!

Konan: dios! No te detengas! Pellizca mis pezones! Aaahhh!

Jalter: vamos! Mas! Mas! Mas!

Por suerte había sellos anti-sonido por lo cual nadie podía oírlos desde afuera.

Los clones penetraban a las mujeres con gran fuerza y velocidad haciendo que los gemidos de todas.

Ahora erza y yoruichi tenían sus piernas presionadas contra sus pechos mientras que sus piernas estaban juntas en el pecho de los clones.

Erza: Aaahhh! Que profundo! Mas mi amor! Aaahhh!

Yoruichi: mierda! Mierda! Estas muy adentrooooo!

Con jalter y saeko los clones se habían recostado sobre ellas haciendo que los pechos de las mujeres se frotaran con los pectorales de los rubios a la vez que se besaban.

Jalter: Mmmmm! Mmmmmm!

Saeko: Mmmmm! Mmmmmmmm!

Y por ultimo con yasaka y konan los clones chupaban un pecho mientras que con una mano jugaban con el otro orbe de carne suave.

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Te encantan mis tetas mi macho ?! Hazlo que quieras con ellas!

Konan: Aaahhh! Si! Muérdeme y pellízcame mis pezones!

El rubio seguía follando con fuerza a la alter a la vez que se daban un beso apasionado, pero los gemidos de las otras chicas lo excitaban en gran medida.

El junto a sus clones empezaron a moverse con mayor velocidad y fuerza sacándole mas gemidos a la mujeres.

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado pero una cosa era segura...

todas: me corro! Me corro naruto! AAAAAHHHHH!- gritaron todas a la vez que se corrían juntas.

Los movimientos del rubio junto el de los clones se detuvo dejando que las chicas disfrutaran de su orgasmo.

Unos minutos después todas se encontraban recuperadas de su orgasmo y lista para mas.

A lo cual el rubio sonrió en respuesta de esto.

Horas después

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado.

Minutos ? Horas ? E incluso días ?

No sabían pero de lo que si estaban seguras era que todas ya habían llegado a su 4 orgasmo y era donde todas se habían desmayado en sus anteriores encuentros.

Era aquí donde comenzaría la pelea.

Actualmente cada una estaba en una posición diferente.

Erza estaba montándolo con fuerza a un clon que estaba sentado en un sillón.

Erza: Aaahhh! Que rico! Aaahhh!

Konan estaba acostada con una pierna levantada con un clon follandole su vagina con fuerza.

Konan: ahí! Ahí! Ahí! Aaahhh! Dios!

Yasaka y yoruichi estaban en el suelo en doggy style con unos clones follandolas con fuerza, las 2 se encontraba de frente a lo cual ambas procedieron a besarse.

Yasaka/yoruichi: Mmmmm! Mmmmm!

Saeko estaba con el original el cual la estaba penetrando en la posición de cuchara, con el rubio masajeándole los pechos.

Saeko: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh!

En frente de ella se encontraba jalter en la misma posición que saeko pero se encontraba con una cara cansada.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!

Todas escucharon esto y sonrieron en sus mentes, dándose cuenta de algo.

La servant estaba por llegar a su limite.

Los clones y el original empezaron a sentir que estaba por llegar a su limite por lo cual empezaron a moverse mas rapido y fuerte para poder depositar su semen en los uteros fertiles de sus chicas.

Todas empezaron a gemir en voz alta pero mas jalter la cual ya tenia una cara ahegao con corazones en sus pupilas.

Jalter: Puta madre! Aaahhh! N-no voy! A perdeeerrr! Aaahhh!

Solo fueron unos segundos mas hasta que el rubio y sus clones dieran una ultima embestida que golpeo el punto G de todas provocando el orgasmos de todas.

Pero para jalter este fue su ultimo de esta noche.

Jalter: mierda! Mierda! MIERDAAAAAAAAAA!

Grito corriéndose con fuerza a la vez que el clon depositaba su semen en su vagina, el clon sintió como el cuerpo de la servant se aflojaba dando entender que se había desmayado.

**Jalter fuera **

Las demás empezaron a reunir fuerza para la siguiente ronda mientras el clon de naruto que estaba atendiendo a jalter desapareció no sin antes acomodar a la servant en la cama.

Ahora cada quien volvió a empezar a follar con sus compañeros.

Esta vez un clon estaba con yoruichi en una posición de loto sentados en un sillón con los brazos de la morena envueltos alrededor del cuello del rubio y este tenía sus manos sobre su trasero a la vez qué le envestía.

actualmente ambos se besaban.

Yoruichi: Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!

Konan estaba con él original en la posición de full nelson de pie sobre la habitación, la peliazul gemía de placer ya que el clon la estaba follando por el culo y su vagina liberaba fluidos vaginales sobre el piso.

Konan: Dios que brusco! Dios si! Si!

Erza se encontraba a cuatro patas siendo penetrada por detrás por un clon.

Erza: Dame duro naruto! Follame cómo una perra! Aaahhh!

saeko y yasaka se encontraban en la posición de cowgril montando como si fueran unas vaqueras a su semental.

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! más rápido! Aaahhh!

Saeko: Aaahhh! Arre vaquero! Arre!

Una vez más la habitación se había llenado de gemidos de las chicas, exceptuando a jalter la cual parecía que no iba a despertar hasta el día siguiente.

Yoruichi empezó a bajar y subir ajustándose sobre los movimientos del clon, separándose del beso para tomar aire mientras el clon del rubio ataco sin piedad sus pechos.

Yoruichi: fuck! Mas rapido! Mas rapido!

En la cama saeko empezó a chupar uno de los grandes pechos de yasaka mientras el clon debajo de esta apretaba el otro.

El clon de saeko le estaba dando unas nalgadas provocando que gimiera mientras chupaba las grandes tetas de la youkai.

Yasaka: que rico! Esto es demasiado! Sigue chupando mis tetaaassss!

Saeko: Mmmmm! Mmmmm! Mmmmm!

Erza por su parte seguia a cuatro patas siendo follada como una perra mientras el clon tiraba de su cuello con una mano y con la otra la azotaba.

Erza: Aaahhh! Mas fuerte! Mas! Castígame como una perraaaaa!

Y por ultimo estaba konan con el original el cual estaba en medio de la habitación teniendo, el rubio le estaba aplicando un full nelson solo que en vez de penetrar su vagina estaba penetrando su ano.

Por suerte la peliazul le entrego su primera vez anal pero aun asi...

Konan: dios mevas a rompeeeeerrrr! Me vas rompeeerrr! Aaahhh!

Naruto: bueno...supongo que ese es el plan...konan...- el rubio le susurro en el odio mientras seguia con sus embestidas fuertes haciendo que la peliazul gimiera aun mas de placer.

Sin dejar de disminuir la velocidad de sus movimientos naruto miro alrededor de la habitación y vio a todas sus chicas siendo folladas con fuerza y gimiendo con lujuria.

La vista lo excitaba en gran medida, sus sexys cuerpos cubiertos de sudor haciéndolas ver aun mas sensuales junto a esas sonrisas de éxtasis.

Lo ponían mas caliente de lo que estaba y de manera inconsciente empezó a moverse con mas fuerza haciendo que la peliazul entre sus brazos empezara chillar de placer.

Konan: Aaahhh! Mi culo! Estas destrozando mi culo! Aaahhh!

Yoruichi sentia el pene del clon golpeando una y otra vez su cuello uterino mientras mordia uno de sus pezones.

Yoruichi: Aaahhh! Carajo! Mas fuerte! Aaahhh!

Con yasaka y saeko ahora estaban poniendo sus manos sobre los pectorales del rubio para tener un mejor control con sus movimientos mientras los clones les daban nalgadas con una mano y con la otra manoseaban los pechos de las chicas.

Saeko: Aaahhh! Ya casi! Un poco mas! Aaahhh!

Yasaka: Oh mi kami! Mas! No te detengas!

Con erza el clon no dejaba de tirar de su hermoso pelo escarlata pero ahora su otra mano dejo de azotarla para poder jugar con uno de sus pechos, pellizcando uno de sus pezones.

Erza: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Si! Ya casiiiiii!

El original y los clones empezaron a sentir como las vaginas de yoruichi, saeko, erza y yasaka se empezaban a contraerse.

Al igual que el ano de konan.

Al sentir esto empezaron a moverse de manera furiosa con el fin de que todas se corrieran.

Lo cual lo logro haciendo que todas gritaron al llegar a su orgasmo, en especifico una la cual fue...

Konan: Aaahhh! Mi dios! DIIIIIOOSSSSS!

Konan fue la que obtuvo el orgasmo mas fuerte haciendo que alzara su mirada al cielo con un ahegao y corazones en sus pupilas.

El original sintió como el ano de la kunoichi lo apretaba con gran fuerza como nunca, al igual que los clones sintieron como las paredes internas de las demás apretaban sus penes.

Solo unos segundos después de que konan llegara al orgasmo esta se desmayó en brazos del rubio.

**Konan fuera **

Las demás después de que su orgasmo se fuera se miraron entre si para ver si alguien se había desmayado.

Voltearon hacia a konan la cual se desmayo por la fuerza de orgasmo, sonrieron felices y cansadas al ver una contendiente menos.

Naruto fue a dejarla en la cama a lado de jalter la cual seguía inconsciente.

Después de dejarla miró a sus chicas pensando en cuál era la siguiente las demás iban a ponerse en posición cuando...

?: naruto haz más clones, danos a todas una doble-penetración!

El rubio las chicas y los clones miraron hacia...erza...la cual tenía una sonrisa sexy en su rostro mientras estaba de pie desnuda con las manos en sus caderas.

Saeko imito la sonrisa de la pelirroja y asintió.

Yoruichi tenía la sonrisa mas grande que había dado en su vida, ya que una de sus fantasías sexuales era una doble-penetración.

Y esta noche se cumpliría.

Pero lo curioso fue yasaka la cual tenía una cara de excitación y...nervios ?.

Erza: ho ? Al parecer alguien no se siente segura de si misma.- hablo arrogantemente mirando a la youkai la cual la fulmino con la mirada.

Yasaka: hmph! Eso lo veremos scarlet.- dijo de forma altanera mirando a la pelirroja.

Erza no contestó y empezó a caminar a la cama para acostarse boca arriba con las piernas abiertas.

Las demás imitaron esto y se pusieron en la cama con las piernas abiertas mirando al rubio y sus clones.

Los cuales sonrieron entusiasmados.

Después de acomodarse, había un clon debajo de cada chica con otro encima suyo.

Esta vez le había tocado el original a la morena de yoruichi.

Sin querer desperdiciar más el tiempo las penetraron a todas a la vez provocando una gran gemido en conjunto de todas.

Erza: Aaahhh! Como amo esto!

Saeko: diablos! Se siente fantástico!

Yoruichi: si! Si! Que rico! Aaahhh!

Yasaka: oh dios! Que bien se siente!

Fueron los gemidos que salían de la boca de las chicas.

Erza y saeko ya tenían un poco de experiencia en esto pero lo que era yasaka y yoruichi no tenían ninguna en esto.

Del lado de yasaka estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos sorprendida por esta nueva sensación de tener 2 penes dentro de ella.

Yoruichi no estaba mejor ya que tenía una sonrisa pervertida y ojos nublado por el placer.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por erza y saeko ya que dedujeron por sus reacciones que la siguiente en salir sería una de ellas 2.

Los rubios no dieron tiempo de acostumbrarse y empezaron a moverse de forma calmada pero placentera para las hembras.

Erza: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Que rico!

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Dios! Se siente tan bien!

Saeko: Aaahhh! Así! Mas rapido!

Yoruichi: si! Si! Aaahhh!

Esta vez los gemidos que sonaban en la habitación eran un poco mas fuerte debido a la doble penetración de las hembras.

Era un milagro que konan y jalter no se despertaran por el ruido, dedujo que estarían fuera de servicio hasta mañana.

Naruto junto a sus clones empezaron a moverse mas rápido provocando que los gemidos de las chicas empezaran aumentar.

Saeko: Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh! Dios mas!

Yoruichi: Mas! Mas! Esto es increibleeeee!

Yasaka: Aaaahhhh! Esto es grandioso! Aaaahhhh!

Erza: Aaaahhhh! Como adoro esta sensacion! Me encantaaaaa!

El harem de naruto se encontraba en éxtasis por la sensación de ser penetradas por sus dos agujeros.

La sensación era indescriptible.

El original y los clones de arriba usaron sus manos para apretar los senos de las chicas sacándole mas gemidos a las chicas

Mientras los clones de abajo besaban los cuellos de las chicas y jugaban con sus manos con el clítoris de estas.

Las chicas tenían sus mentes en blanco, el placer era demasiado para ellas pero aun asi se mantuvieron firmes sin ceder.

Excepto una.

Yoruichi: mas! Mas! Quiero mas! Mas!

A pesar de que sus mentes estaban nubladas por el placer yasaka, erza y saeko miraron hacia la morena la cual tenia un ahegao en su cara, con la lengua de fuera y sus ojos nublados por el placer mirando a la nada.

Todas vieron que la doble penetración era demasiado para ella, ahora solo tenían que resistir esta ronda.

Pasaron unas horas y Naruto y sus clones no disminuían su velocidad, mas bien cada cierta hora aumentaban sus embestidas.

Con erza y sus 2 clones estos el clon de abajo empezó a besar de forma apasionada a la pelirroja mientras que el de arriba chupaba uno de sus pechos mientras jugaba con el otro.

Erza: Mmmmm! Mmmmm! Mmmmm!

Con yasaka sus clones apretaban sus pechos con ambas manos haciendo que la milf youkai gritara de extasis al sentir como 4 manos jugaban con sus enormes tetas.

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Dios no paren! Sigan jugando con mis tetaaaaaaaassss!

Saeko tenia el clon de abajo jugando con una de sus manos su clítoris pellizcándolo en ocaciones haciendo que esta gritara por el placer.

Mientras el clon de abajo jalaba con sus dedos los pezones duros de la busujima.

Saeko: Kya! No te detengas! Sigue jugando con mi clítoris y pezones! Kya!

Y por ultimo.

La morena de yoruichi no paraba de gemir con la lengua de fuera y con corazones en sus pupilas.

Los clones de arriba y debajo de ella embestían al mismo tiempo y en ocasiones invertían los tiempos haciendo que cuando uno entrara el otro saliera.

El original y los otros clones habían hecho esto con las demás pero fue yoruichi la que no soporto este ritmo haciendo que esta no pensara en nada mas que la siguieran penetrando.

Yoruichi: no pares! No pares! Dame mas! Rómpeme en dos!

Gritaba ahogada en el placer provocando que los demás en el cuarto se pusieran mas calientes.

Despues de 20 minutos mas los clones y el original empezaron a sentir que llegaban a su limite.

Las chicas por su parte no estaban mejor ya que tenían un gran orgasmo que se acercaba rápido.

El rubio asintió su cabeza a sus clones los cuales captaron la orden y empezaron a embestir con más fuerza y velocidad.

Las chicas chillaban de placer.

Yasaka: Ooohhh! Me voy a correr! Aaaahhhh!

Erza: Mmmmm! ¡Si! Aaaahhhh!

Saeko: ya casi! Ya casi! Kya!

Yoruichi: ¡SÍ! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! SSSSIIII!

Finalmente tanto las chicas como el rubio y sus clones llegaron al orgasmo.

Las chicas estaban en un nuevo mundo de placer sintiendo como su vagina y ano era por su semen de su amante.

Un poco mas y se desmayaban ... bueno excepto una.

Yoruichi tenia un ahegao en su cara con su lengua de fuera y sus pupilas en forma de corzaon.

Su cuerpo sudoroso por todo el sexo de esta noche se convulsionaba por el orgasmo que obtuvo de la doble penetración.

El cuerpo de la morena se desplomó sobre el clon de abajo el cual la atrapo para despues acomodarla en la cama al lado de konan y jalter.

**Yoruichi fuera**

Los clones que estaban follando a yoruichi desaparecieron en nube de humo.

Erza y yasaka se miraron con desafio sin querer seder mientras saeko las miraba divertida, las 3 tenian sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor por tanto sexo a la vez que respiraban de forma agita.

Naruto vio a sus chicas y vio lo máximo aguantaría rondas mas asi que ...

A seguir dándoles….

Ahora yasaka estaba con el follaje original de su vagina con un clon penetrando en su ano, estaban de pie en la habitación dejando caer y subir a yasaka sobre ambos penes.

Yasakka: ¡AAAHHHH! MAS! NO TE DETENGAS MI MACHO!

Saeko estaba acostada de lado en la cama con 2 clones, uno penetrando su vagina y el otro su ano.

Ambos clones se movían en igualdad a la vez que el de enfrente besaba apasionadamente a saeko mientras que el de atrás manoseaba sus grandes pechos.

Saeko: MMMMMMM! MMMMMM! MMMMMMM!

Por ultimo erza estaba en la cama montando a un clon que follaba su vagina mientras tenia otro encima de ella penetrándole su ano.

El clon de atras apretaba sus tetas y pellizcando sus pezones y el abajo tenia sus manos sobre su trasero dándole nalgadas a la pelirroja.

Erza: AAAAHHHH! AAAAHHHH! QUE RICOOOOOO!

Los gemidos de las chicas aumentaban de placer mientras naruto y sus clones suspiraban o gruñían de placer.

El rubio y sus clones se pusieron más excitados al oír los grandes gritos de las chicas las cuales gozaban de placer por los movimientos de ellos.

El original veía de frente como la cara de la milf youkai se distorsionaba en una de placer, pero no era la única ya que saeko y erza estaban igual.

Acerco su cara para darle un beso apasionada a la youkai la cual lo devolvió con gusto y placer.

El clon de atrás empezó a besar y chupar el cuello de la youkai con la intención de dejarle una marca.

Yasaka: MMMMMM! MMMMMM! MMMMMM!

Saeko por su parte dejo de besarse con el clon de enfrente y ahora se dedicaba a gemir al sentir como el clon de enfrente seguía penetrando su vagina sin descanso alguno a la vez que jugaba con sus pechos.

El clon de atrás empezó a darle azotes en su trasero con una mano mientras que con la otra tenía un firme agarre sobre la cintura.

Saeko: AAAHHH! AAAHHH! DIOS MIO! ME VUELVO LOCA! AAAHHH!

Erza seguía igual, siendo penetrada por sus dos agujeros por 2 clones pero...

Erza: NARUTO! DAME OTRO CLON!

El grito sorprendió a yasaka pero a saeko ya sabiendo la resistencia de su amiga.

Otro?

En un estele de humo apareció otro clon, solo que este estaba de pie en la cama con su pene enfrente de la cara de la maga.

La pelirroja no dudo ni un segundo y empezó a chupar el pene del clon con hambre y placer.

Los otros clones seguían penetrándola con fuerza a la vez que la daban nalgadas a su culo y jugaban con sus grandes tetas.

Erza: MMMMM! DIOS QUE RICOOOO! MAS! FOLLENME MAS! MMMMM!

Chupaba el pene del clon y solo lo sacaba para soltar gemidos.

Esto sorprendió a la milf de yasaka al ver que la maga humana estaba teniendo un gangbang y no parecía con signos de cansancio.

Eso es el asusto un poco, ya que llegó a su límite.

Yasaka: NO PERDDEREEEEE! AAAAHHHHH! MAS! DAME MAS ANATA!

Escuchando la solicitud de su hembra el rubio junto al clon empezar a subir y bajarla con más rapidez y fuerza haciendo que sus penes golpearan zonas sensibles dentro de la milf.

Yasaka: KYA! ¡SI! ASI! AAAAHHHH!

Saeko estaba en un mundo de éxtasis al sentir los 2 cuerpos musculosos de los clones frotarse contra su cuerpo.

Sus grandes pechos rozando con los duros pectorales del rubio.

Sumándole al sentir 2 grandes miembros de carne deformando su anterior haciendo que estos tomanran su forma.

Ella estaba arruinada para cualquier otro hombre, aunque no le importaba ya que ella de naruto y solo de ella.

Saeko: KAMI! NO PARES! ¡SIGUE COMO UNA PROSTITUA! HAZLO NARUTOOOO!

Erza seguía teniendo su gangbang siendo follada como una puta sin pudor alguno.

Los clones estaban moviéndose furiosamente sacándose a la pelirroja grandes gritos de placer.

Erza: AAAAHHHH! MAS FUERTE! ¡FOLLA A TU PUTA NARUTO! MMMMMM!

El rubio escuchaba los gritos de sus hembras y solo lograban que se pusiera más cachondo haciendo una señal con su cabeza a los clones.

Los que captaron empezaron a moverse más rápido de lo que habían hecho en la noche asiendo que se el sonido de carne golpeando carne se escuchara en toda la habitación.

Pero no se quedaron ahí ya que comenzará a morder o pellizcar los pezones de las hembras a la vez que los azotes eran más fuertes logrando una vez más que los gritos de placer y lujuria aumentaran.

Las chicas tenían una sonrisa pervertida con su lengua de fuera, sus ojos nublados por el placer y unos sonrojos carmesí en sus mejillas.

Saeko: ¡AAAA! AAAAHHHH! AAAAHHH! KYAAAA!

Yasaka: AMO ESTO! NO TE DETENGAS MI MACHO! SIGUE FOLLANDOTE A TU ZORRAAAA!

Erza: MMMMM! ¡SI! QUE RICO! LO AMO! NO PARES NARUTO!

Eran los gritos de lujuria que se escuchaban en toda la habitación más el sonido de carne golpeando carne acompañado del olor a sexo duro que impregnaba toda la habitación.

Naruto estaba seguro que el olor no se iría tan fácilmente.

Paso 1 hora exactamente y las mujeres del rubio estaban sintiendo su orgasmo se acercaba, este era mas grande que al anterior.

Por lo cual 1 de las 3 caería en esta ronda.

Sintiendo como la caliente y estrecha vagina de yasaka empezaba apretar aun mas su pene era señal de que la milf estaba llegando a su límite.

Los clones de saeko y erza sintieron esto y decidieron intentar ir más rápido y fuerte para el siguiente orgasmo fuera increíble.

Erza: AAAAHHHH! ME CORRO NARUTO! ME CORRO!

Saeko: DIOS! DIOS! NARUTOOOOO!

Yasaka: SI! YA CASI! ¡YA CASI MI MACHOOOO!

Solo fueron unos empujes mas hasta que las 3 llegaron a su orgasmo ... en especial 1 ...

O 2? ...

Yasaka: ME CORROOOOOOOOOO!

Saeko: KKKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ambas hembras recibieron un gran grito al llegar a su orgasmo más grande que tuvieron en su vida.

Tenían en sus caras un ahegao mientras sus cuerpos tenían espasmos debido al gran orgasmo que tenían.

Erza se corrió dando un gran grito de placer, pero solo pudo hacer correr al 3 clon.

Paso un minuto entero sin moverse hasta que una de las chicas se desmayo por la cantidad de placer que obtuvo esta noche.

La cual era yasaka la cual quedo inerte entre el rubio original y su clon.

**Yasaka fuera **

Naruto al ver esto desapareció al clon de atrás y llevo a yasaka a la cama acomodándola a lado de demás.

En eso sintió como una mano acariciando su mejilla, miro hacia el frente y era saeko la cual lo miraba con una cara de cariño y amor.

Se acerco a su rostro para plantearle un beso suave pero que transmitía amor y afecto, terminando el beso...

Saeko: te amo naruto...- fue lo ultimo que dijo al caer sobre el rubio el cual la atrapo poniendo su cabeza en pecho mientras acariciaba su pelo violeta.

Naruto: yo también te amo saeko-chan...- dijo con una sonrisa amorosa a la vez que acomodaba a la busujima con las demás chicas.

**Saeko fuera **

Haciendo un sello de mano para desaparecer a los clones restantes miro en dirección al centro de la cama para ver a la ultima en pie.

Si titulo de Reyna de las hadas no era de adorno al parecer.

Ahí se encontraba acostada en la cama son su cuerpo desnudo cubierto de sudor haciendo que algunos mechones de pelos se pegaban en su cara.

Tenía una cara sensual, pero a la vez de amor.

Esa mirada le decía que lo estaba esperando a lo cual no tardo en ir hacia ella.

Abriendo sus piernas para recibir a su hombre el cual se acomodó una vez más en la posición de misionero.

**misionero **

Sus frentes tocaban la una de la otra haciendo que se miraran a los ojos, azul y marrón se miraban con toda la la pasión, lujuria, cariño, afecto y amor que tenían el uno del otro.

Los suaves y grandes pechos se presionaban contra los duros pectorales del rubio.

Las piernas suaves y esbeltas de la pelirroja rodeaban la cintura del rubio aprisionándolo para que estuvieran mas unidos.

El rubio metió de manera lenta y suave su pene en la vagina de la pelirroja sacándole suspiros de placer.

Al estar completamente dentro de ella, empezó a moverse de manera lenta y suave haciéndolo muy placentero.

Erza: Ah!...Ah!...Ah!...Ah!...Ah!...Ah!- gemía de manera suave al sentir como el pene del rubio entraba y salia de su apretada vagina, golpeando su cuello uterino en el proceso.

El rubio empezo a aumentar la velocidad.

Erza: Aahh!..Aahh!...Aahh!...Aahh!...Aahh!...Aahh!- empezó a gemir mas fuerte y mas constante debido a los movimientos del rubio.

Naruto por su parte empezó a mover mas fuerte y mas rápido debido a que ya se acercaba a su limite igual erza.

Así qué querían terminarlo con una ¨explosión¨

Erza: Aaahhh! Naruto! Naruto! Aaahhh!- gemía con los ojos cerrados perdida en el placer.

Naruto: Gggrrr! Erza! - gruño mientras tenia su frente recargada sobre la de la maga.

Solo fueron 10 minutos más hasta que ambos llegaron a su límite con el rubio golpeando su punto G de la pelirroja.

Erza: AAAHHHH! AAAAHHHH! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTOOOOOOO! - grito corriéndose por ultima vez noche.

Naruto gruño liberando su semen en el útero fértil de la pelirroja.

Erza tenia una cara perdida en el placer con sus ojos nublados mirando hacia el techo y su lengua de fuera con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sitiendo que estaba a punto de desmayarse miro directamente la cara de su amado para decirle ...

Erza: Te amo naruto ...- para despues caer rendida ante el sueño.

**ganadora Erza**

Naruto le dio un besos suave en sus labios.

Naruto: yo tambien te amo erza ... a todas las amo.- dijo con amor y cariño a la pelirroja y mirando al resto de su harem dormido.

Naruto se acomoda en la cama con erza durmiendo sobre su pectoral izquierdo donde se encuentra su corazón y cerro los ojos para darse un sueño.

**En la mañana **

El rubio despertó mirando alrededor para ver su harén acurrucado sobre el, dedujo que se movió de forma inconsciente.

Erza y saeko durmiendo en su pecho.

Yasaka y yoruichi usando sus manos como almohadas.

Y jalter y konan durmiendo en sus piernas.

Al ver esto sonrió de forma cariñosa viéndolas dormir profundamente, no sabia cuanto tiempo había durado la orgia y no le importaba.

Realmente era un tipo afortunado al tenerlas.

Volvió a acostarse con un pensamiento en su cabeza.

Naruto: (fue noche increíble) .- antes de volver a dormir.

**Continuará ...**

**AUTOR: ¿bueno qué les parecio la orgia?**

**él interludio 7 se divideira en 2 partes y por fin… ..**

... **..voy un revelar él harem.**

**qué tengo hasta ahora incluido a las que se agregaron.**

**bueno esperen a mañana.**

**para los lectores de fanfiction decidi poner el capitulo en todas las demas historias debido a que unes siguen unas pero no todas.**

**nos vemos.**


	4. interludio 7-1

Habían pasado 3 meses desde la orgia que tuvo naruto y su harem y bueno…

Erza: bueno….es hora de empezar a reclutar a las futuras integrantes.- dijo de forma seria pero tenía bolsas debajo de sus ojos con algunos mechones desordenados saliendo de su cabello

Pero no era la única ya que todas se encontraban igual.

Yasaka: supongo que ya es hora…pero supongo que es el momento indicado….unas sesiones más de sexo y no sentiré las piernas mas.- dijo a la vez que se acariciaba su trasero.

Las demás siguieron su ejemplo.

El primer mes les fue bien, entre las 6 pudieron satisfacerlo muy bien.

Habían pensado que el plan harem no era necesario y con ellas bastaba…..pero todo se fue a la mierda el 2 mes.

Naruto empezó a mostrar signos de aumento de resistencia sexual y ellas no podían seguirle el ritmo.

El 3 mes ya no podían tanto que el rubio se había ido a entrenar para poder dejarlas descansar.

Algo curioso que había ocurrido era que los ojos de naruto….se habían vuelto…verdes…

No solo eso ya que cada vez realizaba alguna técnica de viento estos salen de color verde, al igual que su rasengan que solía ser naranja o azul ahora se tornaba verde.

El rubio y las chicas no entendieron esto así que regreso a konoha a entrenar unas 2 semanas, y ya habían pasado 1.

**konoha**

Actualmente el rubio estaba entrenando con una katana que yasaka le había conseguido.

Trataba de combinar sus jutsu de viento junto a unas técnicas de espada o mejor dicho técnicas de respiración.

A la cual el estaba aprendiendo la respiración de viento.

Naruto: concentración total – respiración de viento : primera postura ¡Torbellino de polvo!- el rubio arremetió rodeado en un torbellino cortes contra unos clones que creo para entrenar.

Al terminar de entrenar al menos la 1 hasta la 3 postura decidió tomarse un descanso y pensó en lo que había sucedido hace meses.

Estuvo pensando en varias cosas como en que universo se iban a quedar….

Naruto: ( mmmm erza tiene el mejor trasero, yasaka los pechos, saeko las caderas, yoruichi las piernas, jalter la cintura y konan las manos).- entre otras cosas mas.

Asi como las posturas favoritas de cada una como erza el standing carry, saeko el misionero, yasaka el doggy style, yoruichi el cowgirl, jalter el de cuchara y konan el full Nelson.

Naruto: me pregunto que estarán haciendo mmmm todavía me queda una semana antes de volver, debería entrenar la 4 hasta la 6 postura….y tambien averiguar esto.- al terminar de hablar creo un rasengan en su mano el cual era verde.

Su resistencia de batalla al igual que la sexual habían aumentado….pero…por que…

Naruto: será mejor que valla a ver a ritsuka…tal vez el pueda decirme si es una habilidad como el de protagonista harem o algo así.- terminado de hablar volvió a retomar su entrenamiento.

**DXD**

Yoruichi: bueno y por que no empiezas tu erza…tu propusiste la idea asi que te corresponde iniciar.- dijo mirando a la pelirroja la cual asintió en respuesta.

Erza: está bien comenzare por el momento solo tengo una secundaria la cual sería mi madre Irene belserion.- al terminar de hablar saco de su dimensión de bolsillo 2 fotos de las cuales solo mostro 1 para que las demás la vieran.

Yoruichi: (silbido) ya veo de donde sacaste tu belleza erza.- al ver la imagen de la madre de erza.

Yasaka: en efecto tengo que admitir que es muy bella, será una gran adición.- dijo suspirando ya que aún estaba algo molesta y resentida por la derrota.

Pero tenía que reconocerlo.

Erza la venció de forma justa y honesta.

Por lo tanto ella era la hembra alfa dentro del harem del rubio, pero algo le decía que llegarían más contendientes por el título.

Yasaka: y quien es la otra ? si no mal recuerdo dijiste que era una concubina.- dijo regresando su mirada a la pelirroja.

Erza: la otra es…mi amiga de la infancia…mirajane Strauss.- dijo el nombre y la palabra amiga con irritación.

Saeko: eh?! Pero… no era tu mejor amiga?!- grito sorprendida ya que erza le había contado sobre su gremio y amigos.

Erza: lo era…hasta que la puta le estaba abriendo las piernas a naruto sabiendo que estaba conmigo!- grito enfurecida al recordar esos hechos.

Que clase de amiga le coqueta a tu novio ?!

Sin mencionar que ella le había dicho a jellal donde estaba viviendo junto a naruto.

Esa maldita traidora !

Nadie dijo nada al escuchar esto, tenían que admitir que todas en su lugar también estarían furiosas por eso.

Konan: bueno con ayuda de naruto fui a hablar con el hokage.- hablo tratando de desviar el tema.

Todas la miraban curiosas.

Konan: le pregunte si naruto tenia algunas propuestas de algunas clanes o familias nobles…al parecer tiene muchas…por lo cual me dedique a verificar que chica seria útil a futuro en el harem.- dijo sacando 3 carpetas con cada una de información de una mujer en especial.

Erza: excelente, muchas gracias konan.- dijo sonriéndole a la peliazul la cual regreso la sonrisa.

Jalter: tsk! Si no es mucho pedir espero que no sean algunas princesas o herederas mimadas, serian mas una molestia que ayuda.- dijo pensando en lo molesto que sería eso.

Yoruichi: estoy de acuerdo, serian unas mimadas que no saben hacer nada sin ayuda de alguien.- hablo seriamente y molesta a la vez, ella no era fan de esas cosas nobles.

Konan: tranquilas son kunoichis con grandes habilidades de combate.- respondió de serenamente a sus 2 hermanas las cuales asintieron satisfechas.

Erza: muy bien…y quiénes son ?- pregunto queriendo saber las candidatas al harem.

Konan: si sus nombres son….

**Continuara….**

**Más de rato publico el harem, como a las 12 de la noche.**

**Así que sean pacientes, también pondré a futuras candidatas al harem.**


	5. HARÉM

**Aquí está el harem completo de las secundarias y concubinas.**

**Secundarias **

Irene belserion

Chisato hasegawa

arturia pendragon (lancer)

kuroka

afrodita (shuumatsu)

boudica

mata hari

tier haribel

tsunade senju

Akeno himejima

Shizuka marikawa

Kukaku shiba

Ino yamanaka

olga discordia

Midnight (nemuri kayama)

Momo yaoyorozu

Yang xiao long

Miya asama

kazehana

albedo

**Concubinas **

Ayaka Tomikura

Miku yuuki

Mabui

Mirajane

samui

**estos son las que ya estan agregadas luego pondre una lista de candidatas.**

**Por ahora este es el orden de los lemons:**

1.- Irene

2.- chisato

3.- arturia (lancer)

4.- kuroka

5.- ¿?

6.- ¿?

7.- ¿?

8.- ¿?

9.- ¿?

10.- ¿?

11.- ¿?

12.- ¿?

13.- ¿?

14.- ¿?

15.- ¿?

16.- ¿?

17.- ¿?

18.- ¿?

19.- ¿?

20.- ¿?

21.- ¿?

22.- ¿?

23.- ¿?

24.- ¿?

25.- ¿?

**Solo tengo hasta el 4 dejare que el resto lo decidan ustedes asi que voten en la imagen de su chica favorita para decidir quien sigue despues de kuroka.**

**Tendrán 2 votos 1 para secundarias y otro para concubinas.**

**Las concubinas empezaran despues de finalizar las secundarias.**

**Mañana saco la 2 parte del interludio 7 y por ultimo….este viernes no habrá lemon me tomara un pequeño descanso.**

**Tendrán hasta el lunes 9 de diciembre para votar.**

**NARUTO X IRENE : LEMON – 13-DICIEMBRE-2019**

**Nos vemos!**


	6. interludio 7-2

Konan: sus nombres son mabui y samui, ambas kunoichis de la aldea de la nube.

Todas miraron unas fotos que mostraban a morena de pelo gris corto y una rubia tetona de pelo corto.

Erza: mmmm tiene un buen aspecto y por lo visto tienen un buen cuerpo.- hablo mientras miraba las fotos de ambas chicas.

Jalter: jajaja mira yoruichi ya no vas a seguir siendo la única negra del grupo jajaja.- dijo riéndose de la shinigami la cual la fulmino con la mirada.

Yoruichi: JA JA JA cebolla pendeja.- le contesto molesta por el insulto.

Jalter: que putas dijiste ?- respondió con intenciones de liberar su noble phantasm en la morena.

Erza: suficiente !- grito a ambas las cuales se calmaron antes de que iniciara una pelea.

Saeko y yasaka suspiraron cansadas al ver esto mientras konan negaba con la cabeza.

Erza: bien, y en que categorías pensabas proponerlas konan ?- le pregunto a la kunoichi queriendo saber su opinión.

Konan: proponía en concubinas, son buenas kunoichis pero no tienen alguna línea de sangre que las haga especiales.- ya que ahora estaban pensando en formas de que el clan uzumaki volviera a renacer y mas fuerte que antes.

Por lo cual estuvo viendo tanto kunoichis y herederas que pudieran servir pero algunas eran unas mimadas o no tenían lo se necesitaba.

Excepto una...

Konan: y por ultimo para la categoría secundaria, propongo a tsunade senju.- volvió a hablar a lo cual sorprendió a todas por la elección.

Yoruichi: wow wow wow alto ahí konan, que no esa la figura materna de naruto ? Además tiene como 50 años no ?- ella y yasaka tenían mas años pero ella estaba usando gigai para poder quedarse con el rubio.

Y yasaka viviria mas años pero por el momento estaban negociando con ajuka beelzebub uno de los maos de la fracción devil para crear algo que le permitiera a naruto y las demás vivir mas tiempo.

Konan: si, pero ella creo un jutsu que hace que su cuerpo burle la edad y permanezca joven...incluso puede quedar embarazada.- les informo a sus hermanas las cuales empezaron a pensar en esto.

Saeko: suena bien pero...naruto la aceptara ? Me refiero ella es como una madre para el.- pregunto con duda ante eso al igual que las demás.

Konan: lo hará debido a que el hokage me pidió que la metiera al harem de naruto, debido a que el consejo de konoha quiere meterla al CRA para que el clan senju vuelva.- dijo liberando un poco de instinto asesino a lo cual las demás hicieron.

Yasaka y yoruichi gruñeron ya que no importaba en que mundo era, siempre era un consejo el que jodia todo.

Erza: mmmm bien tendremos que hablar de esto primero con él, a veremos que procede, gracias konan.- le respondió sonriendo a la peliazul la cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

Yasaka: bien es mi turno, por ahora tengo una nekoshou, una subcategoría de los nekomatas se llama kuroka y quedaría en secundarias.- a la vez que mostraba la imagen de una chica alrededor de los 19 y 20 años.

Yoruichi: (silbido) no está nada mal, mmmm con nekomata.- comentó a la vez que se lamia los labios de forma sensual.

Jalter: hmph.- esta solo resoplo con indiferencia.

Erza: algo más que nos pueda decir de ella ?- preguntó curiosa al saber de la nueva chica.

Yasaka: su raza está al borde de la extensión, cabe mencionar que su raza está ligada al chakra, senjutus y youjutsu.- en su opinión mataban a 3 pajaros de 1 tiro.

Naruto conseguía a alguien más para su harem.

Salvaban a una raza de la extinción.

Y fortalecen al clan uzumaki.

Yasaka: solo que hay un problema...es una criminal clase SS debido a que mato a su antiguo maestro...o eso dicen los reportes según por los demonios.- comento de forma seria ya que algo andaba mal con ese reporte e iba averiguarlo.

Jalter: quieres que naruto este con una criminal buscada ?- pregunto de forma seria y amenazante hacia la youkai.

Será a veces molesta y tsundere.

Pero ella se preocupaba por su baka rubio.

Yasaka: si lo que dice el reporte es cierto la descartare así que pido algo de tiempo.- respondió mirando a erza a los ojos.

Después de un tiempo la maga asintió.

Saeko: bueno eso seria todo yasaka ?- pregunto mirando a la rubia tetona la cual asintió con la cabeza.

Yasaka: por el momento si, veré si entre mi gente consigo a alguien para la sección concubina.- respondió intentado recordar a alguien más.

Saeko: bien cuando fue a mi mundo 3 chicas incluyéndome se sintieron atraídas por naruto-kun por lo cual las propongo para que se unan al harem.- dijo recordando a una rubia tetona casi o igual que yasaka y una pelinaranja puta.

Jalter: esta vez lo diré sin ofender segura ? Son humanas ordinarias no tienen poderes o habilidades que ayuden al clan del baka.- comentó mirando a la busujima la cual asintió.

Saeko: es cierto que son meras humanas, pero una podría ayudar en un futuro, es una médico y la otra solo es una puta.- comentó la futura samurái.

Erza:…...bien lo permitiré pero por el momento serán las únicas de tu mundo de acuerdo saeko ?- le pregunto a su amiga la cual asintió sin problemas.

Yoruichi: bueno creo que ire yo esta vez, tengo una amiga y tiene un cuerpo muy sexy, estoy seguro que le gustara a naruto además...es de un clan noble...aun que no lo parezca.- lo ultimo lo dijo een susurro.

Konan: puede pelear ?- pregunto curiosa por la recomendación de yoruichi.

Yoruichi: mierda que si, tal vez no tan fuerte pero lo es, se los aseguro su nombre es kukaku shiba.- a la vez que lanzaba una foto de la mujer.

En su opinión era hermosa, tenia un buen cuerpo y su mirada desafiante eran algo que decir.

Jalter:…...le falta un brazo mujer.- comento al ver la prótesis en el brazo derecho de la pelinegra.

Yoruichi: si tranquilas, naruto puede regenerarlo por lo que me comento.- dijo recordando que durante su cena en el restaurante.

Erza: se ve fuerte, orgullosa y rebelde...estas segura que se unirá ?.- le pregunto a la morena la cual sonrío.

Yoruichi: oh créeme lo hará ella es igual a mi, busca un semental que la domine como la yegua que es...se unirá te lo aseguro.- respondió con un aura de confianza en ella.

Erza asintió dándole un voto de confianza a la morena la cual se veía muy segura de si misma.

Así que confiaría en ella.

Ahora todos voltearon a la última miembro del harem.

Jalter: que ?...arg esta bien! Hay por lo menos 3 servants que se sienten atraídas por el baka, contentas ?!- grito a sus hermanas las cuales miraban con una expresión en blanco.

Erza: serias tan amable de darnos los perfiles ?...por favor ?- pregunto apretando los dientes en una forma de controlarse.

Jalter: hmph! Lo hare, pero no por que tú lo pides entendido ?!- volvió a gritar a sus hermanas las cuales asintieron.

…...tsundere...

Jalter: veamos estaba boudica...mata hari y...arturia pendragon.- dijo mencionando a las servants que por el momento

Por ahora...

Mostraban interés en su baka.

Erza: arturia pendragon ?- pregunto a su hermana.

Por alguna razón…ese nombre...tenía un presentimiento...pero no sabía de que tipo...

Jalter: si es una rubia tetona igual que la zorra...por que ?- pregunto a la pelirroja ignorando el resplandor de la youkai por el insulto.

Erza:…..no nada...olvídalo...bien por el momento iremos con esa, probablemente llegaran mas ya sea las busquemos o naruto valla a mas mundos entendido ?- les pregunto a sus hermanas las cuales asintieron.

En eso entro un youkai el cual mencionaba que alguien había marcado buscando yasaka la cual se retiro para atender el llamado.

Las otras 4 se retiraron al patio para poder respirar aire fresco con erza detrás de ella mientras seguia perdida en sus pensamientos.

Erza: (arturia pendragon...).- pensó a la vez que su puño se apretaba.

Una nueva rivalidad estaba por iniciar.

Por otra parte...

Yasaka agarro el teléfono que su sirviente le ofrecía.

Yasaka: esta es yasaka...quien la busca ?

¿?: ah pasado un tiempo yasaka...-dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la llamada.

Yasaka abrió lo ojos ya que reconoció la voz de la mujer...

Yasaka:…...Afureia...

**Tokio**.

En un hotel, en una habitación con vista a la ciudad se encontraba una mujer velo castaño y ojos verdes con unas gafas.

Tenia un cuerpo voluptuoso, unas anchas caderas, cintura delgada, piernas esbeltas, un grande y redondo trasero y por ultimo unos grandes pechos copa

Estaba vestida solamente con una camisa de botones que le llegaba muy apenas a su trasero, dejando ver unas bragas de color negro.

¿?: dime yasaka...que me puedes contar de ese hombre tuyo...- dijo con una sonrisa enigmática en su bello rostro.

**Con naruto **

Naruto: concentración total – respiración de viento: cuarta postura ¡vendaval de polvo! - grito el rubio realizando varios cortes en diferentes direcciones.

Al terminar de realizar la técnica miró su katana.

Y tenía que reconocer que le gustaba mucho, era mucho mejor que la katana de sasuke.

Naruto: bueno tomare un baño e iré con ritsuka y después voy con las chicas.- al terminar de hablar enfundo su katana para poder

Tenía que descubrir porque sus ojos se habían vuelto verdes y por qué su poder crecía a niveles gigantescos.

**Continuará... **

**Perdón por la demora pero eh tenido proyectos y exámenes esta semana. **

**Que bueno que me tome esta semana de descanso, va ah estar cabrona XD **

**Bueno en visto la encuesta y...al parecer les valió madre lo que les dije -.- **

**Dije 2 votos...2! Pero les valió 5 hectáreas de pepino :v **

**Bueno ya no importa, dejare los votos que ya están, las que no consigan algún voto hare un versus al final de cada lemon o interludio para decidir cual y voten por la que mas les guste. **

**Ejemplo : **

**Kukaku shiba **

**Vs **

**Boudica **

**Y votan por el siguiente lemon, así será después del lemon de irene para decidir el orden para las que no tuvieron un voto o quedaron en empate de votos. **

**Nos vemos.**


	7. NARUTO X CHISATO

Chisato: supongo que yasaka ya te puso al tanto de todo.- comento la mujer sentada frente al rubio a la vez que esperaba su orden de comida.

Naruto: si ya me comento la estado de tu prima, pero dime ella te conto de mi situación ?- pregunto a la vez que igual esperaba su orden.

Chisato: viajero de otro universo, poseedor de chakra y tienes un harem. Si ella me conto casi todo de ti, solo no me hablo de pasado.- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

Naruto: bueno eso...lo hace mas fácil...mira acepto ayudarte siempre y cuando yasaka y su fracción no se vean afectados por esto.- hablo seriamente.

El nunca diría que no, pero tenía que ver que yasaka no se viera afectada.

Chisato: descuida no se verán envueltos en esto, siempre y cuando lo logremos.- contesto seriamente la mujer ya que la vida de su prima como la de su sobrino estaban en juego.

Naruto cerro los ojos para poder pensar y tomar una decisión.

Después de unos momentos de silencio que puso nerviosa a la castaña.

Naruto: está bien acepto ayudarte en liberar a tu prima.- dijo con una sonrisa de confianza la cual hizo que la castaña sonriera de felicidad.

Chisato: muchas gracias, te lo agradezco.- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa a la vez que de las comisuras de sus ojos salían pequeñas lagrimas.

El rubio al ver esto se le acercó para así con su mano limpiar las pequeñas lagrimas.

Naruto: no deberías llorar, una mujer tan hermosa como tu no debería hacerlo además te prometo que liberara a tu prima, te lo prometo.- comento el rubio con una gran determinación y una sonrisa sincera.

La castaña se sonrojo al escuchar ser llamada hermosa por el rubio.

En esos sus ordenes de comida llegaron y ambos procedieron a comer, pero la castaña le daba leves miradas al rubio.

**Time skip**

Después de que chisato le contara como poder entrar al reino celestial y de las habilidades de los dioses, el rubio tomo la decisión de enfrentarse a cada dios en 1 vs 1.

No tenía mucho sentido hacer una estrategia contra ellos, solamente no revelar todas sus cartas al igual que no matarlos.

Naruto: bien...aquí vamos...- dijo viendo como se acercaba a gran velocidad una figura en vuelta en un aura de poder color blanco.

Activo rápidamente su modo rikoduo sennin y se lanzo a la batalla.

**Time skip **

Tenía suerte de que estaban en una dimensión diferente si no todo un continente ya había desaparecido por la pelea.

Ahora el ninja se encontraba respirando con dificulta a la vez que miraba el cuerpo inconsciente del dios que acaba de derrotar.

El idiota se distrajo gritándole insecto, vida inferior, gusano entre otros insultos.

Fue tiempo suficiente para que el rubio prepara un rasengan planetario y l golpeara en la cara con el dejando inconsciente.

1 menos faltaban 3

Chisato le dijo que solo venciera a los que apoyaron al sellado de su prima.

Los otros 3 fueron los que se opusieron al sellado.

Otro se había desaparecido al mundo humano, aunque no se sabía con qué propósito.

Los otros 2 dioses que faltaban eran chisato y su prima, con eso haciendo un total de 10 dioses.

Sin tener tiempo para descansar, el rubio sintió como otra gran fuente de poder se acercaba.

Así que rápidamente saco un pergamino de invocación y lo abrió el suelo, poniendo chakra en medio de un sello apareció en una nube de humo un clon suyo.

El cual estaba recogiendo energía natural en kioto.

Estaba utilizando la misma técnica que uso contra pein pensando que era la mejor forma de enfrentarse a varios oponentes de 1 por 1.

Deshaciendo el clon sintió como todo el poder reunido por el clon regresaba a el.

Con eso se lanzo a la siguiente pelea del día.

**1 hora después **

Hasta ahora el rubio llevaba la ventaja, este dios era menos fuerte que al anterior así que terminaría un poco mas rápido.

Desafortunadamente sintió como otra energía divina se acercaba hacia ellos.

Naruto: ( mierda ! No podre contra ambos !).- pensó preocupado, ya que de ser así seria mejor retirarse y volver a injertarlo otro día.

Pero en eso...recordó la mirada sonriente de chisato...

No! No se retiraría ! Lo iba lograr ! De un modo u otro !

Cuando el siguiente dios se acercaba a el con un par de espadas en cada mano las cuales desprendían energía sagrada.

Ocurrió algo inesperado...

?: trueno atómico !

Se escucho el grito de un hombre a la vez que grandes cantidades de rayos de luz golpeaban velozmente al dios que se estaba aproximando.

Naruto golpeo con un odama rasengan a su oponente mandándolo a volar.

Miro en la dirección en que vinieron los rayos y vio como una figura en vuelta en energía dorada se acercaba velozmente hacia el.

Cuan la figura se puso a lado de el la energía que lo rodeaba desapareció haciendo que el desconocido fuera visible.

Era un hombre con cabello castaño con ojos a juego, traía puesto una armadura dorada con alas y un pañuelo en su cuello que se agitaba con el viento.

Antes de poder preguntarle quien era los dioses se habían recuperado y se habían puesto enfrente de los 2.

Y por las emociones negativas que liberaban no estaban contentos que unos simples humanos les estuvieran pateando el culo.

Naruto: naruto...mucho gusto...- hablo de repente sin apartar su vista de las entidades divinas en frente de el y del castaño.

?:….seiya...un placer...- respondió el castaño igual sin apartar su vista de su oponente.

El lugar estuvo en silencio, nadie dijo nada tan solo se miraban fijamente...hasta que...

Naruto: derecha !- grito a la vez que se dirigía a su oponente.

Seiya: izquierda !- igual que se movía a gran velocidad para iniciar el combate.

El cielo se lleno de explosiones, rayos, luz, tornados, entre otras cosas.

Pero al final los 2 humanos vencieron a los 2 dioses, pero estaba algo cansados...pero no tenían tiempo que descansar...debido a que el ultimo dios que estuvo de acuerdo con el sellado había aparecido.

Dios x porque no se me ocurrió otro pinche nombre :v : tengo que reconocer gusanos...ningún humano había logrado tal hazaña...ni si quiera los de la tribu.- respondió molesto por tener que admitir que estos humanos frente a el habían derrotado a sus compañeros.

El rubio y el castaño se quedaron en silencio...mirando seriamente al dios, en eso se voltearon a ver unos momentos para asentir ambos con sus cabezas como si se hubieran mandado un mensaje telepático.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el ultimo dios.

**2 horas después.**

Sorprendentemente este dios era el mas fuerte y mas resistente, les había costado poder hacer que sus ataques lograran herirlo.

Por suerte el naruto utilizo su nuevo modo rikudou el cual solo cambiaba de amarillo a verde.

(técnicamente solo su capa se pone de color verde mientras que su pelo sigue de color rubio y sus ojos pierde la cruz que usa solo quedando una rasgadura de cuando solo utiliza el modo bijuu)

Seiya se quito su bufanda para liberar su armadura versión 2.

Los 2 humanos decidieron terminar con esto de una vez por todas y ambos combinaron sus máximos ataques para después lanzar el ataque al dios.

Naruto/Seiya: cometa espiral de pegaso !- gritaron ambos lanzando así un cometa de color blanco puro que giraba en todas direcciones como si fuera un tornado.

El ataque le dio de lleno al dios el cual grito de dolor y fue a estrellarse contra un par de estructuras las cuales se derrumbaron por el impacto del ataque final.

Ambos hombres miraron en dirección hacia donde se había estrellado su enemigo, cuando el humo se despejo vieron como el ultimo dios estaba inconsciente.

Ambos lanzaron un suspiro de alivio al ver esto.

Lo habían logrado.

En eso chisato apareció con los otros 3 dioses sonriendo al ver el resultado.

**Time skip**

La prima de chisato la cual se llamaba Raphaeline había sido liberada del sellado ya que los togami derrotados no tuvieron mas que de otra que liberarla de su sellado.

Chisato estaba muy feliz al ver a su prime libre y fue abrazarla después de tanto tiempo.

La vista hizo que los 2 humanos sonrieran.

Seiya: bueno...será mejor que me vaya.- comento preparándose para volver a Grecia.

Naruto: entiendo, gracias por la ayuda espero poder volver a luchar juntos.- respondió el rubio a la vez que ambos se daban la mano.

Seiya: tal vez la próxima te invite una cerveza.- dijo algo divertido a lo cual el rubio se rio.

Cuando el caballero dorado se fue sintió como 2 grandes orbes de carne suave en su espalda.

Miro hacia atrás para ver a chisato abrazándolo por la espalda con lagrimas en sus ojos y sonriéndole de forma agradecida.

Chisato: gracias...no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, no se cómo pagarte con lo que has hecho.- dijo la castaña la cual sintió la mano del rubio limpiando sus lágrimas de su rostro.

Naruto: con que no vuelvas a derramar lágrimas creo que con eso basta.- dijo dando su sonrisa dentuda marca zorro.

En eso el rubio sintió 2 par de suaves labios tocando los suyos, abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que la ex-diosa lo estaba besando.

El beso fue suave y transmitía cariño y afecto, pero se separaron segundos después.

Chisato: creo que ya se como hacerlo...ten...te espero en esta dirección en dos días a las 8 PM.- dijo dándole un papel en la mano a la vez que le sonreía de manera seductora.

El rubio solo asintió un poco sorprendido por el beso.

Viendo que el rubio acepto la castaña se retiró para ir con su prima y recuperar algo del tiempo perdido.

Pero no se fue sin darle un buen espectáculo al rubio ya que esta se retiro con un movimiento de caderas muy sexy.

Naruto: ( diablos...que trasero tiene...).- pensó que a pesar de que la castaña estaba usando una bata todavía era visible como se movía el enorme trasero de chisato.

Kurama: ( al parecer conseguiste a otra jajaja bueno talvez era plan de yasaka que esto ocurriera).- penso divertido el bijuu.

Naruto asintió de acuerdo con esto y se retiró del lugar para ir a casa a descansar un poco...estas batallas fueron muy agotadoras para el.

**Time skip**

Ya habían pasado los 2 días y el ninja de konoha ya se había recuperado al 100% de las batallas.

Actualmente estaba afuera del lugar donde chisato lo había citado, el cual era un hotel en donde ella vivía actualmente.

Después de entrar al edificio y subir escaleras...por que el ascensor esta fuera de servicio...

Llegando al decimo piso estuvo buscando el numero de habitación que estaba en el papel.

Naruto: 310...310...310...310...- estuvo repitiendo el numero buscando cual era hasta que lo encontró.

Cuando estaba por tocar la puerta esta se abrió sola revelando a una chisato que solo vestía una camisa de botones que le llegaba por los muslos

Estaba media abotonada que dejaba ver su enorme busto al rubio y traía puesta sus medias de color café.

Chisato: hola ! Me alegro que si hayas venido.- dijo dándole una sonrisa suave al rubio dejándolo entrar a su departamento.

Naruto: por que rechazaría la solicitud de una hermosa dama ?- pregunto divertido haciendo reír a la castaña.

Chisato: ara ? Coqueteándome ? Yasaka y las demás chicas no se pondrán celosas ?- pregunto de manera seductora a la vez que envolvía sus manos alrededor del cuello del rubio y pegaba su cuerpo con el de el.

Naruto: en realidad ella fue la que me incito a esto.- menciono a la vez que ponía sus manos en las anchas caderas de la cougar.

**Dato: milf es termino para mujeres maduras con hijos, mientras que cougar es para mujeres maduras sin hijos. **

**Información que cura :v **

Chisato: mmm ya veo...eres todo un don juan naruto.- a la vez acercaba su rostro para al del rubio el cual hizo lo mismo.

Naruto: que puedo decir...soy irresistible...- respondió de manera seductora.

Que le paso al rubio denso de hace unos capítulos ?

La habilidad de prota eroge harem es muy temible...muy temible...

En eso cuando la castaña estaba por acercarse un poco mas el rubio la soltó para alejarse un poco e inspeccionar el lugar.

Naruto: y dime...a que debo de tu invitación ?- pregunto haciéndose el que no sabía.

La castaña salió del trance de su lujuria y miro con afecto al hombre que la había ayudado hace unos días.

Chisato: bueno quería agradarte por ayudarme a liberar a mi prima, así que decidí invitarte a cenar.- respondió a la vez que guiaba al rubio al comedor.

El ninja se sorprendió por la gran cantidad de comida que había en la mesa, una gran cantidad de platillos estaban sobre la mesa.

Naruto: wow...hiciste todo eso por mi ? No te hubieras molestado enserio.- dijo mirando todos los platos de comida que había.

Realmente debió haberle llevado una gran cantidad de tiempo...hasta que recordó que ella podía crear dimensiones que alteraban el tiempo.

Chisato: no te preocupes, además te lo ganaste y yo bueno...quería...experimentar...- dijo lo ultimo en un susurro para que no escuchara el shinobi pero gracias a sus sentidos mejores logro escucharla.

Naruto: experimentar ?- pregunto confundido por lo ultimo.

Chisato: eh ?! Nada! Solo...come por favor...- dijo sonriendo de manera suave y un lindo sonrojo en su rostro.

El rubio no quiso presionar más y decidido sentarse para empezar a comer.

Cuanto estaba por dar el primer bocado a un tazón de arroz vio que chisato estaba sentada a lado de el y lo miraba fijamente.

Naruto: oye y no vas a comer ? Digo seria injusto que solo yo como no crees ?- pregunto de manera sincera.

Chisato: mmm ? Bueno...yo quería verte comer mi comida...pero creo que acompañarte esta bien..- dijo sonriéndole de manera afectuosa.

Al parecer ella había hecho una gran cantidad de comida solo para el que los probara, no para cualquier persona.

Entonces ambos empezaron a comer todas las comidas que la castaña había preparado.

Chisato comía sin dejar de mirar al rubio el cual comía a gusto sus platillos.

Después de una media hora de comer todos los platillos que había en la mesa el rubio dio las gracias.

Naruto: aaa estuvo deliciosa la comida chisato.- comento a la vez que se acariciaba su estomago.

Chisato: me alegro escuchar eso, si quieres mas no dudes en pedir mas.- dijo feliz de que el rubio disfrutara de su comida.

Naruto: no te preocupes estoy bien.- contesto feliz regalándole una sonrisa.

Chisato se sonrojo al ver que le sonreía y se dirigió a lavar los platos.

Naruto: espera déjame ayudarte !- dijo el rubio a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento.

Chisato: tranquilo, estoy feliz de hacer esto, es el privilegio de un chef….además…me siento como si fuera una esposa.- no mentiría que se sentía como tal.

Una ama de casa preparándole comida a su esposo y después limpiando los platos que su esposo había comido felizmente.

Pero le faltaba algo….

Naruto: vamos deja te ayude…..no me sentiré a gusto si no te ayudo.- dijo con resolución el rubio.

La ex-diosa iba a volver a negarse cuando se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Chisato: en realidad….quiero que hagas algo por mi…- dijo de manera misteriosa y seductora.

Naruto: claro, dime que necesitas ?- pregunto interesado.

La castaña sonrió en respuesta.

Después de unos momentos…..

Naruto: aaa….estas bien con esto ?- pregunto confundido….y excitado.

La razón ? la razón era que estaba detrás de la castaña con sus manos en la cintura mientras esta se dedicaba a terminar de limpiar los platos.

Sentía el enorme y delicioso trasero de la castaña rozar con su entrepierna.

Chisato: claro que si, a ti no te gusta ?- pregunto de forma descarada.

Naruto: al contrario...lo estoy gozando.- lo último le susurro al oído provocando que la mujer tuviera un escalofrió de placer.

Chisato: ya veo...y no te molestara que haga esto.- sonrió de manera lujuriosas y acto seguido empezó a mover su trasero contra la entrepierna del rubio.

La castaña se sonrojo y su sonrisa aumento al sentir el enorme bulto frotándose sobre su trasero.

Chisato: ( por los dioses ! Se siente enorme ! ).- pensó excitada imaginándose como seria ese gran pedazo de carne.

Naruto: oh no, para nada como dije antes...lo estoy gozando.- dijo a la vez que la abrazaba más de cerca, pegando sus cuerpos aun mas a la vez que ponía su cabeza en el cuello de la mujer para empezar a darle suaves besos.

Chisato: Mmmm si! Dios!...que rico... Aahh!- empezó a gemir de manera suave sintiendo como el rubio besaba, lamia y mordía su cuello de cisne.

A la vez que empezaba a mover sus caderas hacia el frente...como si la estuviera penetrando.

La castaña le ayudo empezando a frotar su trasero de manera mas fuerte a su entrepierna logrando que la excitación de ambos aumentara.

Cuanto el rubio estaba por empezar a manosear los enormes pechos de la ex-diosa su celular empezó a sonar sacando del trance a ambos.

Quitando su mano derecha de la cadera de la castaña saco su teléfono para ver que era y vio que era una alarma.

Naruto: demonios tengo que regresar, le prometí a kuno que le contaría una de mis historias antes de dormir.- comento con un poco de decepción.

Aun que kuno ya era un poco mayor para esas cosas pero al parecer estaba intentando disfrutar y gozar de su nuevo papa.

Por lo cual naruto no se podía negar.

Chisato: (suspiro) justo cuando íbamos a la mejor parte.- comento triste por verse interrumpida la castaña.

Naruto: tranquila que tal si...esta vez yo te invito a ti por recompensarte ?- pregunto con la esperanza de animarle los ánimos a la castaña a lo cual funciono al ver que su sonrisa volvía.

Chisato: me parecer estupendo...pero porque me recompensarías ?- pregunto con un poco de duda.

Naruto: bueno me hiciste una grandiosa comida, así que a hora me toca devolvértelo no te parece.- respondió el rubio a la vez que se dirigía a la puerta con la castaña detrás de él.

Chisato: fufufu no tienes por qué hacerlo, pero tomare la invitación con mucho placer.- dijo mientras se lamia los labios de manera seductora.

Naruto: claro, no más dime tu número para decirte en qué lugar nos vemos.- dijo a fuera del departamento con la castaña la cual le empezaba a decir su número de teléfono.

Chisato: espero y no tardes quieres...no querrás mantener esperando a una mujer.- dijo de manera lujuriosa y divertida a la vez.

Naruto: por supuesto que no, eso es un pecado capital para todos los hombres del mundo.- eso algo que su maestro le había enseñado.

La castaña se abalanzo sobre el para besarlo de manera seductora a la vez que el rubio volvía a poner sus manos en sus caderas para acercarla a el.

Chisato: será mejor que te hagas responsable entendido ? Ya tienes mi primer y segundo beso.- dijo de manera lasciva.

Naruto: oh tranquila lo hare.- dijo de vuelta a la vez que le daba una leve nalgada.

Chisato: Aaahhh!- gimiera de placer por la nalgada.

Ella jamás había estado con ningún hombre y esto era nuevo para ella.

Cuando el rubio se fue la castaña se quedó mirando por la ventana de su apartamento con una copa con vino en su mano mientras pensaba en su relación con el rubio.

Chisato: ( no tiene ni una semana y sintió una gran atracción hacia el...dios...esto es amor..o lujuria...o ambos ?).- se preguntó mentalmente sobre la situación.

Cada vez que recordaba al rubio cuando peleaba o cuando le sonreía a ella.

Hacia que su corazón se acelerara y su cuerpo se empezara a calentar.

Chisato: mmmm no importa lo que sea...no quiero negar este sentimiento...- dijo mientras tomaba un trago de su copa.

Esperaba que el rubio no tardara mucho en invitarla a salir.

Se preguntaba...a donde irían ?

**Time skip **

Solo pasaron 2 días cuando el rubio cito a la castaña a un onsen en donde este lo reservo todo el día para ellos.

Actualmente estaba esperando al ninja en una estación de trenes para tomar uno y dirigirse al onsen.

?: disculpa ? Bella dama, espera a alguien ?- pregunto una voz masculina a la derecha.

La mujer sonrió divertida al reconocer la voz y volteo a la derecha para ver el rubio el cual traía puesto una chamarra naranja con un pantalón negro de mezclilla y zapatos negros.

Chisato: si espero a mi acompañante...es un hombre guapo y fuerte.- dijo siguiéndole el juego al rubio.

Este se acercó rodeando con sus manos la cintura de la castaña para acercarla hacia el.

Esta igual rodeo con sus manos el cuello del rubio.

Naruto: enserió ? Entonces debe ser un suertudo de mierda.- dijo poniendo su frente contra la de ella.

Chisato: asi ? Por que ?- acercando sus labios con los de el.

Naruto: por tener una mujer como tu como acompañante.- acto seguido beso de manera suave a la castaña la cual devolvió el beso con pasión ardiente.

Estuvieron besando de manera suave y apasionada alrededor de unos minutos cuando tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

En eso llego el tren a lo cual el rubio se dio cuenta de que había muy poca gente pero lo escatimo de inmediato.

Lo importante ahora era chisato.

Ambos subieron al tren rumbo al onsen mientras en el transcurso del viaje ambos hablaban de su vida, mas el rubio ya que chisato dijo que su vida como diosa no era muy extraordinaria como algunos pensaran.

La castaña escucho con atención las historias de aventuras del rubio mientras lo miraba fijamente con cariño.

Ahora veía por que yasaka había caído con este hombre, su aura era intoxicante y hacia que quisieras mas.

Su actitud era lo mismo a la vez que tenia un gran carisma.

El gran poder que tenia también era un gran plus.

Habían arribado a su destino ya noche alrededor de las 7:30 Pm.

Después de instalarse ambos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa con unas botellas de saque y estaban vestidos con yukatas de color azul con la morena teniendo su cabello en un moño.

Estuvieron hablando de como el rubio llamaría mucho la atención debido a que había derrotado a 4 dioses de un panteón y esto podría ser tan bueno como malo.

A lo cuál el contesto que no importa, quien fuera que amenazara a su familia se las vería con el.

Eso sumo puntos desde el punto de vista de chisato.

Amable, protector, gracioso, caballeroso, poderoso.

Que mas podia pedir ?

Y era hora de que empezara a moverse.

Chisato: se que tienes un harem pero...seria mucho pedir que esta noche pienses en mi y solo en mi.- pregunto mirandolo con afecto y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Naruto: no tienes que pedirmelo.- mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la mujer.

El siempre hacia eso, cuando le hacia el amor a una de sus chicas por separada solo pensaba en ella y nadie mas.

El siempre se aseguraba que sus chicas se sintieran amadas y especiales cuando el les hacia el amor.

**Time skip.**

Ahora el rubio estaba sentado en la orilla del onsen mientras miraba la figura desnuda de chisato.

Su piel clara, sus grandes pechos copa G, sus anchas caderas, cintura delgada, piernas suaves, vientre plano, su redondo trasero en forma de burbuja y su vagina húmeda sin rastro de vello púbico.

Estaba ahí de pie esperando a que el hiciera el primer movimiento, y eso fue lo que hizo.

Empezando a caminar para estar enfrente de la castaña acerco su rostro al de ella para empezar a besarla de forma lujuriosa.

Chisato: Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!- empezó a gemir de manera suave como el rubio puso sus manos sobre su trasero empezando a manosearlo de manera lenta y excitante.

La castaña rodeo con sus manos el cuello del rubio para poder acercarlo a ella.

Este sintió como las grandes pechos de la ex-diosa se frotaban con sus pectorales y era sensación increíble.

Slap!

Chisato: Kya!- gimió al sentir como el rubio le había dado una nalgada a su trasero.

En eso el rubio aprovecho que la castaña había roto el beso para empezar a chupar los enormes pechos de esta.

Chisato: Aaahhh! Naruto! Aaahhh!- empezó a gemir al sentir como su acompañante chupaba y lamia sus pezones endurecidos por el placer y el aire frio del lugar, a pesar de que estaban en un onsen.

El rubio cambia de pezón a pezón mientras que con el otro lo pellizcaba con sus dedos sacándole grandes gemidos a la castaña.

Por la forma de sus gemidos el podía decir que era virgen a lo cual lo excito aún más e hizo que empezara a chupar y pellizcar con más fuerza los pezones de esta.

Chisato: Aaahhh! Naruto espera! Ve mas lentoooo! Aaahhh!- gemía sintiendo que algo se acercaba.

Ella pensaba que era su orgasmo, pero estaba muy equivocada...

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir un líquido caliente inundando su boca a la vez que mojaba sus dedos.

Separándose un poco vio como los grandes pechos de chisato sacaban liquido blanco de sus pezones.

Ella estaba lactando.

Chisato: espera...n-no es lo que piensas! No lo es!- grito mientras se apartaba a un lado del rubio.

Este solo sonrio en respuesta.

Naruto: tranquila...no te avergüences...- dijo dijo mientras la abrazaba.

La castaña se sintió menos avergonzada al escuchar eso y se volvió a voltear para que el rubio tuviera de nuevo acceso a sus pechos.

Este volvió a chupar los enormes pechos de la ex-diosa los cuales seguían liberando leche el cual el bebía con gusto.

Chisato: Aaahhh! Si! Sigue! Sigue chupando! Aaahhh!- gemía gustosa sintiendo como el rubio bebía su leche.

Siendo motivado por los gemidos de la castaña dejo de chupar sus pezones para decepción de la castaña solo para ponerla de espaldas y el empezando a jugar con los pechos de esta.

Chisato: Aaahhh! Dios! Aaahhh!- gemía en voz alta sintiendo que esta vez realmente que su primer orgasmo de su vida se acercaba.

El rubio solo apretaba con mas fuerza los pechos de la castaña mientras besaba el cuello de cisne de esta.

Chisato: Aaahhh! Naruto! Naruto! Narutooooooo!- grito corriéndose con fuerza liberando una gran cantidad de su vagina a la vez que sus pechos liberaban una gran cantidad de leche.

El rubio no dejaba de chupar y morder el cuello de esta mientras se corría dejándole una marca roja.

El cuerpo de chisato tenía intervalos de espasmos provocados por su primer orgasmo.

Chisato: ( dios...esto..es...un orgasmo...quiero...mas...mas...).- pensó con una mirada de éxtasis por su orgasmo.

Naruto: continuemos adentro...?- pregunto coqueteando.

La castaña ya recuperándose un poco de su orgasmo asiente con la cabeza.

Al entrar a la habitación la castaña uso su magia para poder alterarla haciendo que esta se pareciera al cuarto de su apartamento.

La castaña se acostó en la cama con el rubio siguiéndola, ambos se abrazaron mientras se besaban de forma apasionada.

Chisato: Mmmmm! No pares...Mmmmmm!- gemía entre besos.

El rubio obedeciendo lo que escucho puso sus manos sobre el trasero de esta y lo empezó a manosear dándole una que otra nalgada.

Chisato: Mmmmm! Si! Aaahhh!- estaba gozando de estas nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo pasaba.

Terminando su sesión de besos decidieron que era hora del plato principal.

El rubio se acostó de espalda con la ex-diosa encima de el.

Estuvo unos momentos acariciándole sus suaves nalgas, cuando estaba por posicionar su miembro...

Chisato: espera !- interrumpió al rubio antes de la penetrara.

Este la miro confundido por la acción, a lo cual la castaña se recostó sobre el haciendo que sus enormes tetas se aplastaran contra el torso del ninja.

Chisato: quiero que...- se acercó a su oído para poder susurrarle unas palabras al oído.

Naruto abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido por la solicitud de la castaña, pero sonrió de todas maneras.

Con un sello de sus manos el rubio convoco un clon en frente de la cama el cual se subió a la cama para posicionarse detrás de la castaña la cual tenía una sonrisa lujuriosa con un sonrojo a la vez que respiraba de manera agitada como una perra en celo.

Naruto: lo que pidas te lo concederé chisato-hime.- le dijo a la castaña la cual se sonrojo aún más por el sufijo.

El clon lubrico su pene con su saliva para posicionar en el ano.

Y sin más preámbulos el rubio y su clon la penetraron al mismo tiempo, reclamando ambas virginidades tanto vaginal como anal.

**Cowgirl (doble penetración)**

Chisato: AAAHHH! DIOS! QUE INCREIBLE!- grito al sentir como esos grandes trozos de carne entraban en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

El rubio no solo reclamo su primer beso, sino ambas virginidades suyas.

Naruto y su clon ni le dieron tiempo de acostumbrarse ya que empezaron a moverse con fuerza y rapidez.

Chisato: AAAHHH! AAAHHH! AAAHHH! NARUTOOOO!- gritaba de placer sintiendo como entraban y salían de ella.

El shinobi junto con su clon escuchaban los grandes gemidos de la castaña la cual su mirada se iba tornando en una éxtasis.

El original vio como los grandes pechos de esta se mecían hacia adelante y atrás.

En su opinión alguien debería darle un poco de atención.

Chisato: AAAHHH! SI! CHUPA MIS TETAS! HAZLO! AAAHHH!- grito al sentir como el rubio debajo de ella empezó a mamar su pecho derecho mientras que con su mano derecha jugaba con el otro.

El original no dejaba de mover sus caderas hacia arriba a la vez que su mano izquierda tenia un fuerte agarre en la cintura de la morena.

Por su parte el clon se movía hacia adelante y atrás, tenia sus manos sobre la cintura de la castaña, solo para quitar la izquierda y empezar a darle nalgadas.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

Chisato: AAAHHH! SI! DENME DURO! NO PAREN! AAAHHH! MAS!- gritaba perdida en el placer.

Era demasiado placer para una diosa virgen, pero resistía lo más que podía.

El clon movió su mano derecha de la cintura hacia la cabeza de la castaña para poder jalarla de sus cabellos y poder profundizar sus embestidas.

Chisato: DIOS QUE RICOOOOO! MAS! FOLLENME MAS FUERTE! HAZLO POR FAVOOOOR!- gimió suplicándole a los hombre debajo y detrás de ella que subieran la intensidad.

A lo cual hicieron con mucho gusto.

El original empezó a chupar con mas fuerza el pezón del pecho derecho a la vez que con su mano pellizcaba el otro logrando que ambos empezaran a liberar leche que bebió con gusto.

Chisato: SI! BEBE MI LECHE! NO TE CONTENGAS! ES SOLO PA TI MI AMO!- grito sintiendo como este hombre la estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

El clon se le ocurrió una idea y con un sello de mano convoco a otros 2 clones para hacer esto mas interesante.

La castaña vio con gratificación como aparecían 2 clones en frente de ella dándole una vista de los enormes penes del rubio.

Metio uno en su boca mientras que masturbaba el otro.

Chisato: MMMMM! MMMMM! MMMMM!- gemía mientras chupaba con fuerza el pene del clon sin dejar de masturbar el otro y mover sus caderas para responder a los movimientos del original y al clon de atrás.

La vista de chisato chupando, masturbando y gimiendo de placer lograron que el rubio se encendiera a un mas haciendo que empezara a moverse con mucha más fuerza.

Chisato: MMMMM! MMMMM! SI! NO PAREN! FOLLENME MAS FUERTE! AAAHHH!- gimió sacando por un breve momento el pene de su boca.

Estuvieron así un largo tiempo en donde el sonido de carne golpeando carne se escuchaba en gran magnitud, estuvieron dándole un gangbang en su primera vez a la ex-diosa la cual gemía y gritaba igual que una puta.

Pero esta empezó a sentir que su orgasmo venia rápido y con fuerza.

El rubio estaba igual ya que sentía que estaba por correrse ya que dividió un poco su resistencia en sus clones para poder darle un bukkake a la castaña.

Chisato: AAAHHH! DIOS! ALGO VIENEEEE! ME VOY A CORRER!- grito al sentirse en la entrada de un orgasmo que superaba al anterior.

El rubio y el clon de atrás empezaron a moverse con mas fuerza mientras los otros 2 clones disfrutando de las manos mágicas de chisato.

Solo duraron unos minutos mas hasta que...

Chisato: ME CORRO! ME CORROOOO! NARUTOOOOOOO!- grito liberando una gran cantidad de fluidos de su vagina la cual se contraía con fuerza al igual que su ano que apretaban los miembros de los rubios.

El rubio dio una ultima estocada la cual penetro el útero de la mujer liberando su carga con el clon tirando del cabello de la mujer haciendo que arqueara su espalda y liberando su semen en su ano.

Los otros clones liberaron sus cargas sobre el cuerpo de la castaña. Esto provoco que el orgasmo de chisato aumentara de fuerza y durara mas.

La castaña tenia una sonrisa de lujuria con la lengua de fuera, respiraba de manera agitada y sus ojos estaban nublados por el placer.

Los 2 últimos clones desaparecieron solo quedando el original y el primer clon.

La castaña empezó a recoger con uno de sus dedos el semen que había caído en su cara para poder lamerlo de manera erótica, mientras el que había caído en sus tetas lo froto sobre ellas como si fuera lubricante.

El original se comunico telepáticamente con su clon para una nueva idea.

10 segundos después...

**Standing carry (doble penetracion)**

Chisato: SI! SI! MAS! MAS! FOLLENME COMO UNA PUTA! AAAHHH!- gemía igual que una puta de prostíbulo.

Los 2 rubios no habían cambiado su posición original solo que ahora estaban de pie en medio de la habitación con sus manos en la cintura de la castaña la cual dejaban caer sobre sus miembros erectos.

La castaña tenia sus piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura del original a la vez que sus brazos rodeaban su cuello logrando que estuvieran lo mas cerca posible.

Sentia esas enormes tetas frotándose contra sus pectorales.

Tenia actualmente corazones en sus pupilas con una sonrisa de lujuria a juego.

Chisato: DENME MAS DURO! HAZLO NARUTO! RECLAMAME COMO TU MUJER!- gritaba ya perdiendo más la cordura debido a la gran cantidad de placer.

Los rubios al escuchar esto empezaron a moverse sus caderas de manera violenta y fuerte a la vez que la subían y bajaban más rápido.

Chisato: OH DIOS! OH DIOS! ESTO ES EL CIELO! ES EL CIELO!- para ella este momento era el cielo mismo del placer.

El original se separó un poco logrando que los enormes pechos de la ex-diosa empezaran a rebotar sin control.

Lamiéndose los labios hambriento ataco uno de ellos chupando, lamiendo y mordiendo el pezón.

El de atrás movió un poco su cabeza haciendo que la mujer rodeara con su brazo izquierdo el cuello.

El clon procedió a chupar con el mismo hambre que el original.

Chisato: AAAHHH! SI! SI! CHUPENME MIS TETAS! BEBAN MI LECHE!- gritaba eufórica al sentir como el rubio y su clon empezaban a chupar sus pechos y bebiendo su leche.

Tanto el original como el clon tenían que admitir que la leche que salía de los pezones de chisato era deliciosa.

Toda la habitación artificial se llenó del sonido de los gemidos de la castaña la cual se perdía más y más en el placer.

Chisato: AAAHHH! QUE RICO! SIENTO QUE ME VOY LOCAAAAA!- era oficial ella ya estaba perdida en el placer.

Y lo único que le importaba ahora era ser follada por este semental rubio hasta dejarla inconsciente y una cojera al día siguiente.

El original como el clon seguían penetrándola de manera salvaje como si fueran animales a la vez que la subían y bajaban con fuerza y rapidez.

Chisato: SI! ASI! ASI! NO PAREN! CONTINUEN FOLLANDOME HASTA EL AMANECER!- gemía mientras miraba al techo con su lengua de fuera, una sonrisa ahegao y corazones en sus pupilas.

Tanto el rubio como el clon notaron que tanto de la vagina como su ano empezaba apretar con mas fuerza sus miembro, signo de que la castaña estaba por correrse.

Empezaron a moverse con mayor fuerza y velocidad, logrando atravesar el cuello uterino de la castaña y golpeando un punto sensible en su ano.

Haciendo que la ex-diosa llegara a su tercer orgasmo de la noche.

Chisato: AAAHHH! ME CORRO! ME CORRO OTRA VEZ! AAAAAAAHHHH!- grito corriéndose con fuerza a la vez que liberaba una gran cantidad de fluidos de su vagina los cuales mancharon el miembro del original y algunos caían al suelo.

El original estaba chupando los enormes pechos de la castaña mientras el clon la besaba con pasión y lujuria.

Su cuerpo tenía espasmos en ciertos tiempos mientras su mente aun no salía del trance de su orgasmo.

El clon dejo de besarla para después desaparecer en una nube de humo, el original la llevo de vuelta a la cama para acostarla en la cama con las piernas abiertas ante el.

El rubio se coloco encima de ella para después penetrarla sin previo aviso sacándola del trance en el que estaba.

**misionero**

Chisato: Aaahhh! Que rico! Otra vez ?! Pues no pares narutoooo!- gimió al sentir como este volvia a embestirla como un animal.

Este solo empezo a moverse con mas fuerza y velocidad que antes.

Chisato: Oh si! Si! Dame duro narutoooo! Dame duroooo! Aaahhh!- gimió mientras ella envolvia con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio para hacer que las penetraciones fueran mas profundas.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio para acercarlo más a ella, a lo cual empezaron a besarse mientras el pecho del rubio se frotaba con las enormes tetas de la castaña.

Chisato: Mmmmm! Si! Mmmmm! No pares mi amor! Mmmmmm! Gemía entre besos ya que el rubio no dejaba de embestirla como si fuera un toro enfurecido.

Estaba segura que su vagina y culo tenían la forma del pene de naruto.

En eso el pene del rubio golpeo consecutivamente el punto G de la castaña logrando que gimiera con mas fuerza.

Chisato: Aaahhh! Ahí! Sigue golpeando ahí! No te detengas! Mas!- gimió interrumpió la sesión de besos apasionados de los 2.

Naruto obedeció y empezó a embestirla en el mismo punto volviendo loca a su nueva mujer.

Chisato: Aaahhh! Dios! Que rico se siente! Aaahhh!- gemía con una cara ahegao la cougar.

El rubio se aparto un poco para que los pechos de la castaña se pudieran mover, al verlos libre los volvió atacar.

Agarrándolos con ambas manos estuvo en ciertos tiempos pasando de pecho a pecho.

Lamiendo con su lengua los pezones duros de la mujer y sacándole mas leche en el proceso.

Chisato: Amo esto! Lo amo! Ya no puedo vivir sin ti! Ya no puedo! Aaahhh!- gemía una vez perdida, pensando únicamente en que el rubio la follara como una perra en celo, como una puta, una prostituta.

Y lo estaba haciendo.

Tenían suerte que solo estuvieran ellos en el onsen además de estar en una habitación creada por magia dimensional.

Sino todos en el lugar estuvieran oyendo el sonido de carne golpeando carne así como los grandes gemidos de chisato.

Finalmente, la castaña estaba ya llegando a su ultimo orgasmo de la noche por lo cual el rubio decidido atacar con más fuerza el cuello uterino de esta.

El cual al parecer era su punto más sensible por lo que vio esta noche.

Chisato: Oh dioses! Me corro! Me corro naruto!- empezó a decir mientras el rubio empezó a embestir sin piedad su cuello uterino.

Dando un ultimo empuje logro atravesarlo llegando al útero de esta y soltando una gran cantidad de semen fértil.

Chisato: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! AAAHHH! AAAHHH! NARUTOOOOO!- grito mientras el orgasmo mas grande de esta noche la azotaba sin piedad.

Eso combinado con la gran cantidad de semen llenando su útero hicieron que su orgasmo fuera mas grandioso.

Su rostro era un ahegao con su lengua de fuera, un sonrojo en rostro y corazones en sus pupilas.

El rubio dejo de chupar los pechos de la castaña al sentir como el cuerpo de esta se dejo de mover.

Miro hacia arriba para ver que esta se había desmayado por el cansancio.

El rubio saco su miembro de la vagina de chisato la cual empezo a escurrir semen suyo, se acosto a lado de ella solo para abrazarla poniendo su cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello logrando que los pechos de la castaña se presionaran contra su pecho.

Naruto solo suspiro de manera relajada.

Naruto: bueno...una mas al harem.- dijo al aire mientras pensaba que de ahora en adelante las cosas se volverian agitadas.

**En un lugar desconocido**

?: oh ? Me dices que derrotaron a los togami ? Y fueron unos humanos ?.- pregunto una voz masculina.

?: así es fue el ¨Pegaso dorado¨ y un sujeto salido de la nada, un tal naruto uzumaki.- dijo un sujeto con un abrigo que cubría todo su cuerpo.

?: uzumaki...bien, toma tu dinero y lárgate.- termino lanzando una fajo de billetes al otro sujeto el cual lo agarro y desapareció en una neblina de humo.

?: mmmm el ¨Pegaso dorado¨ y el ¨ninja espiral¨...tendré que preguntarles si quieren unirse...- dijo mientras se daba vuelta y desaparecia en llamas de color carmesí.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno chicos lo que muchos estaban esperando, díganme estuvo de acuerdo a sus expectativas ?**

**Como pudieron ver solo fueron 3 posiciones sexuales a diferencia de las otras que fueron 4 pero es debido a que chisato tuvo 2 con penetración doble contándolo como 2.**

**Por lo cual fueron al menos 5 rounds los que se aventó, lo mismo que erza en su lemon.**

**También creo que me pase un poco con los niveles de los dioses ya que los puse a nivel del dios bíblico pero aquí los puse al nivel de un dragón celestial.**

**Así que...dejémoslo así...si...aja...**

**El interludio lo caso el domingo o sábado depende de como me ocupe esos 2 días.**

**También daré inicio a la primera ronda del orden de los lemons, solo Conte algunos debido a que eran las mismas personas votando.**

**En el interludio pondré la primer versus de lemon.**

**Un seguidor me dio la idea de un lemon de navidad...y pienso hacerlo, por lo cual el lemon de arturia (lancer) que era el siguiente se pospone.**

**Las chicas que aparecerán serán en el lemon de navidad son las que han aparecido:**

**Erza, saeko, yasaka, yoruichi, jalter, konan, irene y chisato.**

**No habra interludio por parte de este especial pero si un omake.**

**Créditos por la idea a : (marsmello537) agradézcanle chicos !**

**Un pequeño dato, casi todos los capitulos son de 6000 palabras con al menos el 70% es de historia mientras que el lemon ocupa el 30% del capitulo.**

**Mas o menos.**

**p.s. alguien ayúdeme a conseguir una imagen de chisato con traje de navidad o de reno, no encuentro ninguna **

**p.s. 2 este cap también lo subí en el de DxD a la vez que hago uno de su universo.**

**Omake !**

**Erza: bueno...con arturia ya no puede haber mas rivales..- suspiro aliviada.**

**?: disculpen.- llamo una voz femenina detrás de ella.**

**Era una joven entre 17 y 18 años con una armadura dorada encima de un traje azul.**

**?: todavia hay lugar para otra ?- pregunto interesada la rubia.**

**Erza:...puta madre !- grito con todas sus fuerzas.**

**Nos vemos !**


	8. navidad

Navidad.

Una fecha de amor y felicidad, en donde se la familia, amigos y conocidos dejan de lado sus problemas y diferencias para convivir.

Une fecha mágica para todos los niños del mundo.

DxD-kioto-palacio

Erza: feliz navidad !- dijo mientras alzaba un puño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos: feliz navidad !- dijeron tanto naruto como su harem y la pequeña kuno.

Fue algo difícil decidir en donde pasarían la navidad naruto y sus chicas, pero al final decidieron en kioto por kuno.

Al parecer ella todavía creía en santa.

Que tierno.

Pero seria injusto para las demás al menos no visitar a sus familias y amigos en navidad asi que naruto juntando una gran cantidad de energía.

Viajaron a los demás universos para convivir un poco con los demás.

Primero fueron al del rubio el cual saludo a sus seres queridos, amigos, maestros y conocidos.

La mayoria se sorprendio al ver a yasaka y a kuno hasta que naruto les explico de manera casual (sin revelar mucho) que no eran kurama y que kuno era su hija adoptiva.

De paso el rubio pidió al menos 20 tazones de ramen para llevar algo que las chicas estuvieron en contra ya que ellas iban a cocinar la comida de esta noche.

Azotado...digo resignado...solo se llevó 10 tazones de ramen de ichiraku para acompañar la comida.

Después de saludar y desearles una feliz navidad se despidió de todos, aunque ino le dio un guiño coqueto al rubio.

Algo que no tomaron bien las chicas.

Seguido de eso fueron al universo de saeko para ver si estaban mejor que la otra vez.

Por suerte así era, cuando naruto se fue habían recuperado al menos ¼ de la ciudad. Ahora llevaban ¾ de la ciudad recuperada solo un poco más y tendrían toda la ciudad completa para ellos.

Aun que habían perdido gente en el transcurso eso no evito que los detuviera.

Saeko tanto como naruto saludaron a todos a la vez que daban unas condolencias a las familias de los caídos.

Después de despedirse del antiguo grupo de saeko así como desearles una feliz navidad se retiraron para ir al siguiente universo.

Y una vez mas las chicas vieron como una rubia con pechos tan grandes como los de chisato y una pelinaranja con actitud muy...lasciva por no decir otra palabra.

Le daban ciertas miradas al rubio.

Esto sirvió para ver a las candidatas al harem y al parecer saeko tenía razón sobre la pelinaranja.

Era muy puta la cabrona.

Yendo al mundo de yoruichi al cual llegaron a la casa de su amigo de la infancia el cual era algo...peculiar por así decirlo.

No faltara decir que el llamado urahara kisuke estaba entusiasmado por saber mas del chakra, magia, viajes a otros universos, etc.

Por suerte yoruichi lo detuvo dejándolo inconsciente de un golpe.

Después pasaron a la casa del alumno de yoruichi el cual era un chico llamado ichigo kurosaki.

Al principio todo iba en la reunión...hasta que el pelinaranja llamo a naruto fish cake(pastel de pescado) dado que su nombre provenía del narutomaki...aunque también significaba torbellino...

Esto molesto al rubio el cual también insulto el nombre de ichigo el cual también se entendía como fresa.

Esto también lo molesto y ambos empezaron a pelear de forma cómica en la sala de la casa con las chicas y las hermanas del pelinaranja viendo esto.

Oh y kuno animando a su padre a que ganara, para mala suerte el padre del pelinaranja se unió a la pelea...solo para ser derrotado por un doble golpe de ambos jóvenes.

Por suerte no tiraron el pino.

Después de despedirse y separar a los jóvenes se fueron a la penúltima visita el cual era el mundo de erza.

El grupo vio como el gremio de fairy tail ayudaba a los aldeanos a decorar la ciudad a lo cual erza y naruto decidieron echar una mano.

Las chicas tampoco se quedaron atrás y se unieron.

Terminando de decorar el grupo se acercó al gremio para poder festejar de manera breve.

Sucedieron varias cosas divertidas como la nueva amistad de yoruichi con cana la cual reto a la morena a ver quién bebía más de las 2.

Para mala suerte de ambas fueron negadas por yasaka la cual le dijo que no bebiera en exceso.

Natsu, gray, gajeel, elfman y laxus retando al rubio a una pelea.

Solo para que erza amenazara a 4 de los nombrados que no lucharan haciendo que a estos aceptaran asustados.

Mientras que makarov le negó a su nieto pelear con el rubio debido a que no eran fechas de luchar si no de convivir de manera sana y saludable.

El mago de rayos acepto de esto de buena forma al igual que ninja de konoha.

Saeko, konan, yoruichi, jalter, yasaka y erza estaban con las amigas de esta última charlando de manera amigable mientras el rubio estaba con los demás miembros masculinos y kuno con wendy y romeo.

Cana: ne vamos chicas! Cuéntenos como ese semental las domina en la cama!- dijo ya un poco borracha.

El rubio no quería saber que pasaría si la abuela tsunade se encontraba con esta chica.

Erza: no te voy a decir nada cana! Demonios es mi vida privada!- grito molesta y avergonzada con una jalter asintiendo a lado suyo.

Saeko, konan, chisato y irene también estaban de acuerdo pero...

Yoruichi: pues que te puedo decir...nos folla toda la noche, nos hace sus putas y no para hasta al amanecer...y amaneces con una cojera que-

E/S/Y/J/K: yoruichi!- gritaron avergonzadas mientras que chisato y irene negaban con la cabeza por lo que estaba contando la morena:

Yoruichi: que ? Es la verdad...- dijo mientras le daba un trago a sus bebida.

Las demás miembros de harem solo negaron con cabeza ante lo dicho

Por otra parte erza durante el transcurso de la fiesta estuvo mirando a sus amigas con un objetivo.

Erza: ( veamos...cana...lucy...si son las únicas que están solteras o no tienen un pretendiente por ahora...pero solo eligiere a una así que...).- pensó ya que las demás chicas a excepción de ella y yasaka solo tenían a una candidata al harem.

Después de analizarlo bien sus opciones decidido ir por la rubia.

Ya que tenia un mejor cuerpo para que su rey disfrutara mas adelante.

Ya viendo que estaba anocheciendo decidieron irse ya que todavía les faltaba el mundo de jalter, aun que esta digiera que no importaba.

Igual que las anteriores veces se despidieron y les desearon a los miembros de fairy tail una feliz navidad.

Al llegar a chaldea fueron recibidos con una fiesta navideña que se estaba llegando a cabo.

Rápidamente se integraron, aunque naruto tuvo que proteger a sus chicas en especial a yasaka, irene y chisato de lancelot...hasta que mashu convoco su escudo...y le dio en los bajos...auch...

Todo hombre hizo una mueca de dolor al ver a su compañero de genero tirado en el suelo gimiendo por el gran dolor.

Excepto el rubio que sentía que debía ser el que lo golpeara.

La fiesta navideña continuo con el rubio junto a otros servants disfrazándose de santa para diversión de kuno y los servants que eran unos niños como jack, lily jeanne(que tambien estaba disfrazada de santa), illya, chloe, kid gil, nursery, etc.

La noche iba bien pero...con algunos encuentros curiosos...

Como el de erza y arturia la cual reto a la pelirroja en un futuro por el titulo de la hembra alfa.

La pelirroja acepto sin problemas, ambas se miraban de manera seria sin parpadear ninguna de las 2.

La Reyna de las hadas vs el Rey león.

Jalter estaba siendo acosada por su versión ruler la cual estaba interesada en como le iba.

La alter vio como la santa se quedo mirando un momento de manera fija a su baka con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una mirada lejana.

Jalter: ( acaso ella !?).- pensó estupefacta por esto.

La doncella de orleans se sentía atraída por un hombre ?!

El resto de las chicas estaban conversando con unas servants femeninas.

Irene y chisato charlaban con medea, semiramis y scathach.

Estaban hablando sobre diferentes tipos de magia.

En eso ciertas servants de clase archer, lancer y rider escucharon a chisato cuando conto sobre naruto y seiya derrotando a unos dioses.

?: (ara ? Un humano derrotando dioses ? Mmmm me gustaría conocerlo...).- pensó una diosa mientras seguía flotando en el aire.

?: ( asesino de dioses eh...me pregunto...si tu puedes...).- pensó la servant de clase lancer mientras se dirigía a reprender a su discípulo.

?: (…...Pegaso...).- pensó la servant de clase rider de origen griego.

Saeko estaba hablando con musashi y okita souji, ya que eran grandes espadachines de Japón al igual que otros.

Yasaka y konan estaban charlando con boudcia y mata hari con el objetivo de analizar las candidatas que menciono jalter.

Yasaka: ( la reina de la victoria, a pesar de que su vida termino en derrota ).- pensó algo triste pero sin mostrarlo en su cara ya que la servant enfrente de ella se daría cuenta.

Dejando de lado lo del harem, la pelirroja tenía una historia muy triste que no podía ser negada.

En su opinión ella merecía algo de felicidad en su vida y quien mejor que su macho para eso ?

Konan estaba igual evaluando a la servant de clase assasin la cual poseía un gran cuerpo pero...por alguna razón...esa sonrisa ocultaba un gran dolor...

Kona: ( desearía poder sentir las emociones de los demás como la hace naruto ).- ya que eso la ayudaria de manera mas rápida.

Pero tanto la humana como la youkai pudieron ver que ambas servant le daban miradas al rubio en ocasiones.

Yoruichi por su parte estaba siendo reprendida de que bebía mucho por florence nightingale.

Asi duraron 1 hora mas hasta que vieron que ya era hora de partir.

Por ultimas vez en el día se despidieron de ritsuka y de toda chaldea con la promesa de volver luego para conversar y entrenar.

Al llegar al palacio irene, chisato y yasaka prepararon la cena en conjunto con el ramen de ichiraku con algo de comida que emiya les dio antes de partir.

Emiya best mom :v

Después de la cena naruto junto con yasaka fueron acostar a kuno para que santa claus llegara y le diera sus regalos.

Esto nos lleva a el presente.

Ahora naruto junto a su harem estaban en la sala, todas las chicas estaban vistiendo unos atuendos eróticos de santa Claus.

Los cuales se veían muy sexys en las chicas.

Estaban volviendo loco al rubio.

Naruto: mi reyna porque querías que nos juntáramos en la sala ?- pregunto confundido ya que deducía que tendrían algo de diversión en la habitación.

Que planeaba su reyna ?

Erza: bueno la razón es simple...nos junte a todos para jugar un juego.- dijo mientras tenía una sonrisa inocente...aunque para ellos esa sonrisa no tenía nada de inocente.

Irene: un juego ?- pregunto confundida...y aterrada...

La hija supero a la madre...

Erza: si se llama el maestro del gremio mientras sacaba unos palillos con números escritos en ellos.- dijo mientras sacaba

Todos se confundieron con esto y esperaban que la scarlet se explicara.

Erza: trata de aquel que saque el símbolo del maestro puede dar órdenes como el 5 tiene que besar a tiene que hacer algo vergonzoso.- dijo mientras sonreía de manera maligna y sexy.

La respuesta que dio despejo las dudas que tenían...pero aun así...algo les decía que esto terminaría mal...para ellas...

Erza: muy bien juguemos !- grito mientras metía unos palillos en una taza y los revolvía un poco.

El juego empezaba.

1 ronda

Erza: yo soy el maestro !- grito feliz mientras los demás sudaban por la actitud feliz de l maga con su madre negando la cabeza algo avergonzad.

Erza: bien...el numer se tienen que manosear sus pechos.- dijo mirando de manera traviesa a sus hermanas.

El lugar quedo en silencio...hasta que...

Jalter: que ?! No voy hacer eso !- grito furiosa con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Erza: son las reglas del juego cebolla.- menciono con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Avergonzada miro a sus demás hermanas para ver que irene se levanta sonrojada para sentarse su lado.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio hasta que ambas empezaron a tocarse los senos de manera erótica.

Jalter: Mmmm! Aaahhh!- soltó un gemido al sentir como la milf pelirroja le apretó una de sus tetas.

Irene: ups.- dijo divertida mientras empezaba a apretar y pellizcar atreves de la ropa los pezones de la alter.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Detente! Aaahhh!- gemía empezando a sentir placer.

Los demás empezaban a excitarse al ver este espectáculo.

Al alter no queriendo perder empezó hacer lo mismo que la milf a la vez que acercaba a ella para poder plantearle un beso sorprendiéndola.

Irene: Mmmm! Mmmmm!- empezó a gemir sintiendo como la avenger la dominaba.

Erza: suficiente !- grito deteniéndolas antes de que fueran mas lejos, pero esa sonrisa mientras se lamia los labios decía otra cosa.

Ambas se separaron mientras jadeaban y tenían los ojos entrecerrados.

Erza: muy bien...siguiente ronda !- grito mientras volvía a poner los palillos en la tasa.

2 ronda.

Saeko: bueno yo soy la master.- dijo con un sonrisa suave en su rostro.

Pero...

Saeko: el 1 debe azotar al número 7.- dijo mientras su sonrisa se volvía una sádica a lo cual erza sonrio orgullosa de su nueva mejor amiga.

Al parecer erza no era la única con intención de hacer sufrir a los demás.

Slap!

Chisato: Kya! Y-y-yasaka !- grito sorprendida de que fuera la kitsune la que la estuviera azotando.

Estaba empezando a odiar este juego.

Yasaka: l-lo siento.- dijo algo apenada mientras volvía a azotar a la castaña

Slap! Slap! Slap!

Chisato: Kya! Ya-kya! Mi culo! Kya!- gritaba al sentir como la kitsune volvía azotar su trasero.

La youkai empezó a disfrutar de esto y volvió sus azotes mas fuertes.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

Chisato: Aaahhh! Kya! Par-para! Aaahhh! Yasaka!- gemía a la vez que sentía que su vagina se ponía húmeda.

Yasaka: al parecer alguien le gusta que le azoten el culo como una perra.- dijo sin dejar de azotarla a la morena.

La cual la miro con un ceño fruncido mientras gemía por los azotes.

Esto duro 30 mas hasta que se detuvo.

Erza: bien, siguiente ronda!- grito feliz divertida.

Las demás mujeres en la sala se miraban entre si con los ojos entrecerrados a excepción de erza y saeko que miraban todo con una sonrisa.

El rubio por su parte se encontraba tanto nervioso como excitado por lo que podría pasar en adelante.

Ronda 3

jalter: al parecer me toco a mi eh ?- dijo mientras sonreía de manera arrogante.

Un poco de venganza...

Jalter: que todos se quiten la prenda de arriba y e quiten al menos una prenda.- dijo mientras alzaba su dedo al cielo.

Yasaka se quito el mini abrigo que traía puesto mientras yoruichi se quitaba el top que traía para revelar que no tenia sostén revelando así sus grandes pechos copa DD con sus pezones oscuros ya duros por el frio y excitación.

Yoruichi: mmmm eres una bad girl cebolla.- dijo ronroneando la morena mientras le daba un guiño coquetos a todos, en especial al rubio.

La avenger solo levanto el dedo de en medio en señal de que estaba molesta.

Erza: eso estuvo muy fácil, deja que una experta del castigo a la siguiente.- dijo molesta por que jalter pensó que eso sería un castigo cruel cuando solo era algo aburrido.

4 ronda.

Erza: si ! Soy la maestra !- grito feliz de que le tocara.

Todos tragaron saliva al ver esto.

Erza: e hagan un 69 !- grito mientras señalaba al grupo.

En este caso le toco a saeko con jalter, ambas se habían quitado la parte de debajo de sus disfraces de santa solo haciendo a un lado las tangas blanca y roja que cada una llevaba.

Saeko: Mmmmm no sabes mal jalter-chan mmmm- mientras seguía lamiendo la vagina de la avenger la cual ya le habia crecido el vello púbico.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Ca-callate! Y sigue lamiendo puta! Mmmmm!- dijo entre gemido mientras también lamia de arriba hacia abajo el clítoris de la busujima.

Saeko: Aaahhh! Lo haces bien zorra francesa...pero yo soy mejor Mmmmm!- esta vez introdujo 2 dedos a la vagina de la alter mientras seguia lamiendo la vagina de esta.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Saeko! T-t-tu zorraaaaa!- grito al sentir como mordían de manera ligera su clítoris.

Saeko por su parte estaba disfrutando de su sexo lésbico, ya que antes había tenido con erza.

La alter no queriendo quedarse atrás también empezó a introducir sus dedos en la vagina de la busujima.

Saeko: Mmmmm! No esta mal...Mmmmm!- gimió mientras volvía a lo que estaba haciendo unos segundos.

Esto duro unos minutos mas excitando a los que estaban mirando dicho acto lujurioso.

Erza: suficiente chicas...dejemos eso para después...- dijo mientras volvía a meter los palillos a la taza.

Ambas chicas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, ambas respiraban de manera agitada mientras se miraban con un sonrojo.

Erza: muy bien continuemos jugando.- dijo con una cara tierna mientras sus le brillaban.

Pero para ellos eso no era nada tierno !

5 ronda.

Erza: bingo de nuevo !- grito entusiasmada a excepción del resto.

Todos: ( porque siempre le toca ).- pensaron en conjunto.

Erza: bien esta vez daré órdenes a todos...- mientras miraba a todos con una sonrisa maligna.

Ahora todos estaban realizando algún acto sexual en la sala.

Ya todas las chicas se habían quitado al menos la parte de arriba y abajo solo dejando las medias, guantes y gorros navideños en sus atuendos.

Ahora...

Erza: Aaahhh! Si! Vamos! Mueve tu lengua zorra de mierda!- grito mientras tenia a la actual líder de Kioto lamiendo su vagina de eficaz.

Cabe resalta que la presionada con su mano agarrando de manera fuerte la cabeza de esta.

Yasaka solo asintió, sumisa ante el tono de la maga y procedió a introducir más adentro su lengua mientras la movía de lado a lado, de arriba hacia abajo.

Erza: Oh si! Sera mejor que no pares! Aaahhh!- gimió gustosa por esto.

Saeko estaba sentada en un sillón con una jalter encima de ella, ambas se besaban de manera lujuriosa.

Saeko: Mmmmm! Jalter mmmmm!- dijo entre besos mientras los cuerpos de ambas se presionaban mas la una contra la otra.

Haciendo que los grandes pechos de ambas chocaran entre si.

Konan: Aaahhh! Yoruichi! Mas fuerte!- gemía de placer mientras la morena le chupaba y mordía su pezón izquierdo a la vez que introducía 2 dedos en su vagina.

Yoruichi sonrió de manera seductora a la vez aumentaba la velocidad de sus dedos haciendo que la peliazul gimiera más fuerte.

Konan: Aaahhh! Si! Si! Mas fuerte! Aaahhh!- gemía más fuerte con su hermana del harem mordiendo uno de sus pezones.

Naruto: oh mierda! Que bien lo hacen chicas...- dijo mientras irene y chisato le daban un doble titfuck.

Ambas se arrodillaron frente a naruto y pusieron sus pechos sobre el miembro del rubio el cual sobresalía su cabeza.

Las 2 mujeres maduras se dedicaron a lamer la punta del pene mientras subian y bajaban sus pechos.

Irene: Mmmmm! Te gusta naruto-kun ? Te gusta tener a estas chicas lamiendo tu pene ?- pregunto sin dejar de lamer el miembro del rubio.

Chisato: vamos naruto...dilo...te gusta..? Cuales pechos te gusta mas ?- pregunto mirando hacia arriba.

Irene: espera ? Que quisiste decir con eso ?- dejo de mover sus pechos para decepción del ninja de konoha.

Chisato: bueno...ya sabemos que erza es la alfa, además de que cada una tiene una cualidad que supera a las otras.- menciono recordando este hecho.

Erza tenia el mejor trasero, saeko las caderas mas anchas, yasaka los pechos mas grandes, jalter la cintura mas delgada, yoruichi las piernas torneadas y konan sus manos mas suaves.

Chisato: así que si no puedo vencerlas a ellas...- dijo dejándolo al aire...

La madura pelirroja frunció el seño ante lo que dijo la castaña.

Irene: ( con que crees que puedes ganarme vaca ? Bien veamos de que estas hechas).- pensó con furia y determinación.

Ambas se miraron de manera seria y se podía ver la determinación en sus ojos.

Irene/chisato: naruto haz unos clones.- dijeron ambas a lo cual el rubio no tardo en hacerlo.

Cada mujer tomo un clon y empezó a darle su propia titfuck.

Naruto se excito al ver esto y decidido irse a divertirse un poco.

Yasaka seguía lamiendo la vagina de la pelirroja la cual ya volvió a tener vello púbico solo que esta vez lo recorto en forma de corazón.

En eso sintió como la penetraban de forma sorpresiva.

Yasaka: Kya! Pero qu- Mmmmmm!- estuvo a punto de gritar cuando erza volvió a jalar su cabeza contra su vagina para que continuara con su labor.

El rubio empezó a embestirla sujetándola de la cintura debido a que su reyna tenía un fuerte agarre sobre la cabeza de la youkai.

Yasaka: Mmmmm! Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!- gemía sin dejar de lamer la vagina húmeda de la pelirroja.

Erza: Aaahhh! Dime zorra! Que se siente que te folle mi rey eh ?! Aaahhh!- gemía con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras presionaba mas la cara de la youkai en su vagina.

Yasaka: Mmmmm! Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!- no podía hablar de manera correcta debido a que estaba dándole sexo oral a la maga y con su macho detrás de ella follandola como una perra.

Naruto: te volviste...muy dominante no mi reyna pero no olvides quien manda..- dijo mientras empezaba a darle azotes a la milf.

Erza: Aaahhh! Si mi rey! Tu mandas mi amor! Aaahhh!- gemía sonriéndole de manera lujuriosa al rubio el cual se acercó para darle un beso de lengua.

Otra parte...

Jalter y saeko ahora estaban en la posición de tijeras mientras se frotaban la una con la otra para lograr más placer.

Jalter: Mierda! Mas rapido! Muévete más rápido puta!- gemía a la vez que se movía más rápido logrando que su vagina rozara con la de la busujima.

Saeko: Callate zorra francesaaaaa! Y tu muévete mas rápido! Aaahhh!- gemía mientras movía una mano para apretar una teta de la alter.

Jalter: Kya! Carajoooo! Aaahhh saeko!- mientras se arqueaba un poco.

Otra parte...

Yoruichi: Mmmmmm que rico besas konan.- dijo la morena ahora estando encima la peliazul haciendo que los pechos de ambas se frotaran entre si.

Konan: lo mismo yoruichi Mmmmmm.- dijo para volver a besar a la pelimorado envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura de esta y poniendo sus manos en el trasero de esta.

Por otra parte...

Se encontraban la milf pelirroja de irene y la cougar de chisato ahora dandole una garganta profunda a los clones los cuales no se veían que se iban a correr con facilidad.

Esta fue la orgia que se llevaba a cabo en la sala del palacio de yasaka...pero aun no terminaba...Ahora venia la mejor parte.

Erza: naruto! Como maestro del gremio te ordeno que hagas clones y se follen a las demás!- dijo con una sonrisa sensual a la vez que soltaba la cabeza de yasaka la cual tomo grandes respiraciones.

El rubio hizo lo que dijo su reyna y convoco varios clones de sombra los cuales fueron con sus chicas.

Con jalter y saeko las cuales ya habían alcanzado su orgasmo juntas vieron a 2 clones acercarse a ellas, ni perezosas ni lentas se levantaron para ponerse en frente de los clones y empezar a besarlos.

Con konan y yoruichi se levantaron del suelo para que un clon se acostara en el suelo solo para que konan se pusiera encima de el de espaldas con yoruichi también encima de ella y un clon detrás de la morena.

A lo cual las penetraron empezando una nueva ronda de sexo.

Con la pelea de tetas de irene y chisato termino al final en empate con lo cual ambas no estaban satisfechas con el resultado.

En eso vieron a 4 clones dirigirse a ellas, mirándose entre si por un momento asintieron con la cabeza.

Iban a decidirlo como erza y las demás lo hicieron.

La que aguante más rondas gana.

Naruto salio de yasaka para decepción de esta que no duro mucho al ver como 3 clones estaban esperándola en una esquina de la sala.

Poniéndose de pie para dirigirse hacia ellos no sin antes darle un beso a su macho.

Erza: y bien ? Que esperas para satisfacer las necesitas de tu reyna ?- pregunto mientras se tocaba un pecho con una mano y con la otra se acariciaba su vagina.

Naruto solo sonrio y posicionando su pene en la entrada ya humeda la penetro con fuerza.

Erza: Aaahhh! Si! Vamos! Empieza a f-Mmmmmmm!- no termino de hablar cuando un clon apareció a lado suyo el cual agarro su cabeza para hacerla tragar su pene.

Otro apareció el cual agarro la mano izquierda de la pelirroja para ponerla sobre su miembro y que empezara a mastúrbalo.

Esta reacciono de inmediato y empezó a mover sus caderas de acuerdo a las de naruto a la vez que su mano izquierda masturbaba el miembro del clon y empezaba a darle una mamada al otro clon.

Erza: MMMMM! AAAHHH! NARUTO! MMMMMM!- gemía de placer la pelirroja sin dejar de mamar y masturbar a los miembros de los clones.

En una esquina...

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Si! Si! Como me encanta montarte como una vaquera! Mmmmm!- gimiendo en voz alta a la vez que chupaba un miembro y otro lo masturbaba, sin dejar de brincar de arriba hacia abajo sobre un clon.

En otra parte de la sala...

Se encontraba jalter y saeko en la posición de stand carry con sus piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura al igual que sus brazos en el cuello de los clones.

Saeko: Aaahhh! Mas! Dame mas darling! Aaahhh! Naruto!- gemía con una sonrisa de lujuria y unos ojos nublados por el placer.

Jalter: Mierda! Mierda! Vamos! Mas fuerte! No quiero sentir las piernas en la mañana!- gemía vulgarmente la avenger con una mirada de éxtasis en su cara.

Con yoruichi y konan las cuales estaban de pie abrazadas mientras los clones estaba detrás de ellas follandolas en la posición de doggy style.

Yoruichi: Aaahhh! Que rico! Mas! Follame como una gata en celo!- gemía con una cara ahegao en su rostro.

Konan: Dios! Dios! Como amo esto! Aaahhh! Narutooooo!- gritando de placer sintiendo como sus pechos se frotaban con los de yoruichi.

Con la pelea de irene y chisato las cuales ahora estaban en cuatro con un clon penetrando su vagina y otro en su ano.

Chisato: AAAHHH! AAAHHH! QUE PASA IRENE ?! CANSADA ?! AAAHHH!- gritaba mientras veia a su oponente.

Irene: AAAHHH! EN TUS SUEÑOS VACA! AAAHHH! NO PERDERE ANTE TI!- mientras le daba una sonrisa superior a la castaña.

2 horas despues...

Ahora el rubio estaba sentado en un sillón con erza y saeko chupando su pene entre turnos, mirando como irene y chisato eran penetradas por 2 clones

Yasaka y konan estaban con irene la cual era penetrada en la posición de misionero, estas estaban chupándole sus pechos mientras estimulaban su clítoris con sus manos.

Irene: Aaahhh! Detenganseeeee! Aaahhh! Por favor me voy correr!- gritaba de placer intentando resistir lo mas que podía.

Chisato estaba en la misma posición con jalter y yoruichi haciendo lo mismo que sus hermanas a la castaña.

Chisato: Kyaaa! Por favor! Detengansen! Aaahhh!- igual que la madura pelirroja estaba resistiendo lo mas que podia.

Pero sus hermanas chupándoles sus pechos y el clon follandola como un toro enfurecido no ayudaban mucho.

Mas cuando yoruichi se entero que ella lactaba, haciendo que su lado felino saliera a flote.

Yoruichi: Mmmm pero que rica leche tienes chisato, te voy a ordeñar cariño mmmmm- comento mientras volvia a chupar con gusto la leche de la ex-diosa.

Jalter: tengo que admitir que no esta mal vaca, talvez hagamos nuestra propia leche jajaja- rio mientras volvia a morder los pezones de la castaña y jugar con el clítoris de esta.

Chisato: Aaahhh! Que dicen ?! Aaahhh! No! Paren!- gimió llegando a su limite junto a la madre de erza.

Irene/chisato: ME CORROOOOOO!- gritaron juntas mientras llegaban a su orgasmo y liberaban sus fluidos vaginales.

Con erza y saeko ahora le estaban dando un titfuck el cual el rubio gozaba de la suavidad de los pechos de ambas.

Naruto: diablos! Me vengo!- grito al llegar a su limite corriéndose sobre los pechos de ambas.

Erza y saeko chuparon todo el semen de sus pechos y unos que cayeron en sus rostros a la vez que se daban un beso de lengua entre ellas.

La vista era excitante y maravillosa.

Erza/saeko: feliz navidad mi rey/darling.- dijeron ambas recostándose sobre el mientras envolvía el sus brazos alrededor de ellas.

Naruto: feliz navidad chicas.- dijo mientras los 3 miraban al resto del harem dominando sexualmente a las nuevas integrantes.

**Continuara...**

**Autor: bueno chicos este es el especial, fue algo corto en diferencia de otros caps y es debido a que solo pude escribirlo el lunes, jueves y viernes.**

**El martes y miercoles pues se tiene que convivir con la familia y esas cosas** 😊

**De ahora en adelante las principales se llamaran esposas y las secundarias novias.**

**Aun así aproveche para que se viera que las esposas vieran cuales eran las candidatas del mundo de FGO y HOTD a la vez que visitaban sus mundos y saludaban a sus conocidos.**

**Bueno espero que se la hayan pasado bien en navidad.**

**No habrá especial de fin de año, lo siento :v **

**Espero y lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Trajes navideños de las chicas: **

**Erza: ( images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcR6lKbkFGZ60OMyPFrGfxnwAgofKLLsNkjVVLBYVVxV74ijSzra).**

**Saeko: ( . /v1/fill/w_800,h_1227,q_80,strp/merry_christmas_saeko_by_krazie4anime_ ?token= 1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTIyNyIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcLzI4ZWQ4MzhhLTIyMzMtNGUwMy04ZjJhLTRiMjM2ODkzOWEyN1wvZDRqMWUzbC02MzRlZjYyNi1lOWNkLTQxMWUtYjliYy01MmRiNDU1NGUzZGYucG5nIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTgwMCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.0zmn0BWqS9dAldiRenUGv4y8obzeJCIlZzMeq8jWzA8 ).**

**Yasaka: ( . /v1/fill/w_826,h_967,q_70,strp/christmas_yasaka_by_milfyasaka_ ?token= 1lHXNtftdDHPiSVSeTBy1aNcZsXWxs6l6X0EmUPss ).yoruichi: ( . ?token= 6QChwC6WA6ApzSD4G200X0CH75r_cKGPzOEILTeU ).**

**Jalter: ( .it/TRP2ihd3Mr7bV1R4Go0EvQucFb4KbzzSs-SUf_ ?auto=webp&s=346fb11f65c7f9683ba0f334f5c0e1ed01b186d6 ). **

**Konan: ( . ?token= 7XRwp3o-BHNzMYqxive-64O9RODqq0mVSI7xIjnE ).**

**Irene: ( . /v/t51.2885-15/e15/76845300_720554905134177_7362373477048014733_ ?_nc_ht= . &_nc_cat=109&oh=1ddd428d37f5fb29918e26ca8badfa0b&oe=5E81598E ).**

**Chisato: ( images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSb7humd-JIiejl5MyWG4cRe2YwgqZox2et1EQ_lxy3WUtzUrO1 ).**

**p.s. Si alguien quiere las imágenes me manda un mensaje ;v **


	9. NARUTO X KUROKA

**DxD – Kioto **

Kuroka: Nya...ha pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo...- dijo al aire la nekoshou mientras preparaba unos platillos de sushi.

Despues de haber sido

En tan solo una semana, solo una semana.

Hyodou issei había muerto en manos de khaos brigade.

El inframundo bajo bajo ataque de 7 criatura creadas por un miembro de la fracción héroe.

Al parecer habían logrado del lugar donde estaban capturado, las fracciones de los vampiros y el evil dragón grendel.

Que para sorpresa de todos fue asesinado por una caballero de armadura dorada.

Por lo que escucho de yasaka esa caballero era compañera de su macho.

En eso dejo salir un suspiro de placer mientras su cuerpo se estremecía al recordar ese macho rubio.

**Flashback**

Yasaka: bien kuroka...te estoy dando el beneficio de la duda no me hagas arrepentirme.- comento la kitsune.

Ambas estaban en una de las salas del palacio que se utilizaban para reuniones del consejo.

La batalla fue unilateral debido a que la rubia tuvo apoyo de sus hermanas del harem y pudieron derrotar a la nekoshou sin recibir casi nada de daño.

Kuroka se encontraba en una posición de seiza con yoruichi detrás de ella y al fondo de la pared estaba konan.

Por ultimo estaba yasaka en la misma posición que la criminal rango SS con la diferencia de que a lado suyo estaba jalter en su forma espiritual.

Kuroka: (bueno...no queda de otra nya...).- pensó resignada a la vez que contaba las razones del por qué mato a su maestro.

Fue alrededor de media hora en donde explico que su maestro era un bastardo y que pensaba a usar a su hermana menor en experimentos para utilizar senjutsu.

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio después de la explicación de la joven la cual tenia la mirada hacia abajo.

El rostro de yasaka era de uno serio que no reflejaba ninguna emoción, miro en dirección a konan la cual asintió con la cabeza para confirmar lo que decía era cierto.

Había estado viendo el lenguaje corporal de la pelinegra y no vio ninguna señal de nerviosismo o falsedad

Yasaka: bien kuroka creeré en tu historia, pero no será fácil lo sabes no ?- pregunto la kitsune a la nekoshou la cual asintió cabizbaja.

Kuroka: lo entiendo nya..- dijo en voz baja.

La milf le dio una mirada a sus hermanas las cuales se retiraron del lugar.

Yasaka: ven kuroka, caminemos un poco.- le comento a la pelinegra la cual asintió algo nerviosa.

Intentar atacarla o huir sería muy estúpido de su parte.

Saliendo de la habitación empezaron a caminar rumbo al jardín.

Yasaka: kuroka tengo una propuesta para ti, te conviene mucho.- comento sin dejar de caminar.

La pelinegra que estaba caminando a su lado puso atención a lo que iba a escuchar.

Yasaka: como sabrás yo ya tengo una pareja, es la persona a la cual tu estabas acosando durante estos meses.- dijo mientras le daba una mirada a la pelinegra.

Esta trago en seco al enterarse que iba a seducir a la pareja del youkai mas fuerte.

Cabe resaltar que asustada era poco.

Yasaka: el tiene un harem y dejare que entres en el kuroka.- dijo la kitsune sorprendiendo a la joven.

Primero la iba ayudar a limpiar su nombre ahora le permitía tener sexo con su macho.

Oh si ! Este era su día !

Ahora se le tocaba...

Naruto: chicas ! Traje de ramen, pizza, sushi y pastel de fresa para comer !- grito llegando con unos clones los cuales cargaban la comida.

Yasaka: y hablando del rey de roma fufufu ven vas a conocer a mi macho...y talvez el tuyo.- dijo lo último en un susurro que pudo escuchar la joven a lado suyo.

Mientras caminaban rumbo a la cocina no pudo evitar ponerse algo nerviosa, después de toda iba a formar parte de un harem de un hombre del cual no conocía nada.

Solo que era usuario de chakra y senjutsu.

Era un gran candidato para que fuera su compañero y la ayudara a restablecer su especia.

Cuando llegaron vio que muchas mujeres hermosas junto a la hija de yasaka abriendo las cajas de pizza y los demás platillos de comida.

Naruto: Hmn ? Quien eres tu ?- escucho una voz a lado suyo.

Volteando a su derecha vio un joven de entre 22 y 20 años de edad, cabello rubio de punta, su piel un poco bronceado, marcas de nacimiento en sus mejillas, ojos de color verde puro.

Usaba una camisa de manga larga negra con un pantalón naranja y unas botas de combate negras.

Kuroka se sonrojo instantáneamente pero no solo por su apariencia, sino por su aura.

Un aura de cálida, cariñoso, reconfortante y protectora.

Su chakra y senjutsu era luminoso y agradable.

Sentía que perdía las fuerzas en sus piernas, por suerte pudo mantenerse fuerte y no caer.

Yasaka vio esto y sonrió mientras las demás reconocieron a la joven youkai.

Yasaka: déjenme presentarles a mi guardaespaldas preséntate.- menciono mientras la pelinegra daba unos pasos adelante.

Kuroka: mucho gusto nya, mi nombre es kuroka es un gusto conocerlos a todos nya.- dijo mientras se inclinaba en forma de respeto.

Pero dándole leves miradas al rubio, cosa que las demás notaron.

Naruto: mucho gusto kuroka-chan o prefieres neko-chan ?- pregunto amablemente el rubio mientras se inclinaba para besarle la mano a la pelinegra.

Como todo un caballero. (los modales forman al hombre).

Esto gano sonrisas orgullosas de sus chicas, una confundida kuno y una sonrojada kuroka.

Kuroka: ( por que me sonrojo con facilidad ? Es al reves no asi nya !).- se grito mentalmente.

Ella siempre era coqueta y juguetona.

Y hacia que los demás se sonrojaran.

Y ahora aquí estaba un rubio haciéndola sonrojar como una colegiala, que demonios ?!

Yoruichi: oye ! Yo soy tu neko-chan naruto.- dijo una leve molesta yoruichi.

Naruto: mmm cierto...entonces ahora serás neko-hime te parece ?- pregunto ganando un asentimiento de la morena.

Kuroka levanto una ceja curiosa ante este hecho, ella era una youkai ? Pero no sentía nada de chakra...

Yasaka: bien comamos, terminando de comer...kuroka quiero que les cuentes TODO a los demás entendido.- dijo de forma seria ganándose miradas serias de sus hermanas las cuales algunas sabían de su estado criminal pero no de la razón. (erza, saeko, chisato, irene)

Terminando de comer con un clon del rubio llevándose a kuno para distraerla

Kuroka les había contado a todos su pasado y todos estaban furiosos...en especial cierto ninja.

Su historia...le recordaba en una medida a itachi...

No...NO ! No podía ocurrir que a esta chica le ocurriera lo mismo que itachi, se negaba !

Naruto: tranquila kuroka, limpiaremos tu nombre te lo prometo.- y el jamás rompía una promesa.

Las demás asintieron sintiendo compasión por la situación de la pelinegra.

Kuroka sintió como su corazón se calentaba por lo amable que era el rubio.

Pero antes de decir algo mas...

Guardia: yasaka-sama ! Están atacando el inframundo !- grito un guardia que llegaba corriendo con las noticias.

Naruto: ok...tengo una idea...- dijo mientras sacaba su celular para contactar a alguien.

Fin del flashback

Había llamado a un equipo del cual pertenecía y vaya equipo.

Habían derrotado a 4 de las 7 bestias sin problemas, mas el sujeto musculoso.

Con solo un ataque y había hecho pedazos a uno, naruto y el castaño se encargaron de los 3.

Mientras que la rubia había derrotado a grendel...

**Flashback**

Se encontraba una rubia con su armadura destrozada en algunas partes, respiraba de manera agitada.

Alice: ( utilice demasiado mi enhance armament...pero al final me quede con la victoria...evil dragon ).- pensó viendo el cadáver descuartizado del dragón.

En eso llego el rubio y seiya ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Naruto: mierda te luciste alice.- dijo impresionado y feliz de la victoria de su compañera.

Alice: jeje quien demonios crees que soy ?- pregunto cansada y divertida sacándole unas risas a sus compañeros.

En eso llego un hombre de pelo rojo, ojos azules y estaba usando un atuendo bastante extravagante en la opinión de los 3.

sirzechs: en nombre del inframundo les doy las gracias, mi nombre es sirzechs lucifer uno de los 4 satán del inframundo.- hablo cordialmente a los humanos.

Pero naruto frunció el seño, recordando lo sucedido por kuroka, cuando estaba por exigir una explicación...

Akashi: no se preocupe no fue nada...pero aun así...estamos algo cansados y bueno...no estaría mal...una compensación.- dijo de manera misteriosa el

sirzechs: oh...claro no se preocupen se las daremos.- dijo un poco sorprendido por esto.

Akashi: si, sería una pena que ciertas cosas salgan a la luz...- volvió a comentar de manera sospechosa.

El satán entrecerró los ojos ante la sutil amenaza.

Akashi: si...como los experimentos que uno de los suyos hizo, las violaciones y asesinatos de monjas y mujeres inocentes...mmmm debería continuar ?- pregunto sarcásticamente sacando todos los trapos sucios de la fracción de los demonios.

El ambiente se sintió tenso y pesado cuando termino de hablar el pelirrojo humano.

sirzechs:…...que quieres ?- pregunto serio, daría una mala reputación si las demás fracciones se enteraran de esto.

Los youkais y ángeles estarías furiosos con ellos, con los últimos rompiendo la alianza.

Akashi sonrió con superioridad al ver que los tenía.

Naruto, seiya y Alice se dieron cuenta que a su líder no le gustaba los demonios...pero por que ?

Fin flashback

Las demás miembros del harem decidieron quedarse en Kioto y empezar a entrenar para defenderlo de futuros ataques de los terroristas.

Chisato y irene ayudaron colocando unas barreras protectoras alrededor de la ciudad.

El rubio en ocasiones llegaba cansado después de unas batallas ya que khaos brigade empezaba atacar de manera seria.

Eso contando a que habían traccionado a ophis y robándole al menos la mitad de todo su poder.

De no ser por naruto y seiya que llegaron a tiempo para impedir que le robaran mucho mas de su poder.

Aun así...esos sujetos eran unos monstruos...y eran humanos...

Qué clase de humano(seiya) podía hacerle una grieta al true longinus de cao cao ?

Pero lo que realmente la sacudió fue...

Yasaka: hola kuroka...como estas ?- pregunto entrando a la cocina con un diminuto kimono dejando a la vista sus hermosas piernas y una vista a su escote.

Kuroka: bien, estaba pensando en lo que ocurrido estas semanas nya.- respondió mientras veía un libro de cocina.

Ella una cocinera decente...pero para los platillos de esta noche...tenían que ser de lo mejor.

Yasaka: si, mi anata fue a otra reunión de su grupo debido a que khaos brigade planea atacar el cielo probablemente llegue algo fastidiado.- dijo mientras veía a la pelinegra que tomo lo último con una sonrisa:

Kuroka: mmmm perfecto nya...yasaka-sama...podría pedirle un favor a usted y chisato-san.- pregunto nerviosa pero con algo de entusiasmo.

Yasaka: Mmmm ? Y en que sería ?- pregunto interesada pero ya se hacia la idea de que era.

En eso la pelinegra le conto los planes que tenía para que el rubio la reclamara como suya.

Yasaka: oh ! Pero que atrevida fufufu, está bien ofreceré mi ayuda y le comentare a chisato para que haga lo que pidas.- comento divertida la kitsune.

Lo solicitado por esta era muy erotico en su opinión para su primera vez, pero era muy buena.

La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza feliz de esto, ya que había obtenido la aceptación del resto del harem, en especial de erza.

Se sorprendió mucho al enterarse que esa maga era la hembra alfa del harem en lugar de yasaka.

Y más aún cuando se enteró de que no era de este universo junto con naruto y las demás...

Eso le costó un dolor de cabeza ya que fue demasiado complicado para comprender, en su opinión.

Pero tenia que dejar esos pensamientos de lado, tenia que concentrarse para esta noche.

Una noche de sexo salvaje, amoroso y animal.

Oh si valió la pena guardar su virginidad para este momento.

De uno u otra forma, el rubio la iba a follar, quiera o no.

**Timeskip**

Naruto: demonios, olvide la comida que compre.- dijo llegando al palacio con hambre.

Había comprado un ramen instantáneo para comer mientras estaba afuera, pero con las prisas lo olvido y tuvo que aguantarse el hambre.

Salio del palacio a la 1 de la tarde y ya iban a ser las 9.

Se estaba muriendo de hambre!

Cuando iba a llegar a la cocina capto un olor...el olor a ramen...

Escuchando más a su estómago que su cabeza empezó a ir en dirección de donde provenía el olor a ramen.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al segundo piso en frente de la habitación de kuroka si no mal recordaba.

Normalmente no entraría a una habitación ajena sin el permiso del ocupante, pero...

Grrrrrrrrr !

El hambre lo estaba matando! Sumándole que era la comida de los dioses...

Estaba dispuesto a recibir unos arañazos por ese ramen.

Cuando entro se sorprendió de lo que vio.

No era como las demás habitaciones del palacio, era igual a las habitaciones japonesas tradicionales.

En eso vio kuroka estaba sentada enfrente de la habitación mientras daba una leve reverencia.

Actualmente no llevaba su kimono negro que usaba siempre, esta vez usaba un kimono rosado medio abierto que dejaba ver sus hombros y sus grandes tetas.

También era muy corto de las piernas lo cual dejaba ver sus hermosos muslos al aire libre.

Estaba usando unas cuentas más pequeñas de las que usaba normalmente.

Kuroka: buenas noches naruto-sama, será un placer entretenerlo esta noche nya.- dijo mientras terminaba de darle la reverencia y le daba una sonrisa sensual.

Y habia arreglado su cabello con unos adornos para el cabello muy finos.

Este era el plan de seducción de la youkai.

Un servicio estilo oiran y geisha japones.

Autor: geisha solo entretienen a los clientes con platicas, música o danzas, mientras que las oiran hacen lo mismo con la excepción de que estas se acostaban con los clientes y las geishas no, más bien lo tienen prohibido.

El rubio se sorprendió por esto, pero...muy pronto se dio cuenta de algo...

Otra cayo...

Naruto: ( enserio esta habilidad me está dando miedo, solo espero que no funcione en casadas o niñas pequeñas ).- pensó con miedo lo ultimo.

No queria robarle la mujer a alguien y no quería ir a la cárcel.

Naruto: eh...kuroka...bueno...gracias.- dijo mientras entraba con algo de torpeza el rubio.

Este se sentó a lado de la nekoshou.

Kuroka: todo lo contrario nya, será un placer para mi tenerlo como invitado nya.- comento mientras se levantaba para ir por unas cosas a la mesa que estaba pegada a la pared de la derecha.

El cual era un gran plato de ramen junto a una gran olla que tenía mucho más.

Con ayuda de yasaka había hecho suficiente para 5 platillos para toda la noche.

Naruto: ramen !- grito como un niño feliz de ver su comida favorita.

En eso empezó a devorar rápidamente el cuenco de ramen mientras la pelinegra lo miraba divertida.

En ocasiones parecía un niño y otras un fiero guerrero.

Naruto: oye no vas a comer ?- pregunto cuando vio que la mujer no tenía un plato y solo se dedicaba a comer.

Kuroka: no, todo esto lo hice para ti nya.- dijo mientras traía una botellas de sake con unos tazas para sake tradicional.

Tenía que darle las gracias a yasaka por algunas cosas que pidió prestadas y chisato por usar su magia en la habitación.

Naruto la miro por un momento mientras regresaba su mirada a la olla de ramen.

En eso tomo un plato extra para después servir un poco.

Naruto: nada de eso, el ramen sabe mejor en compañía de una hermosa mujer.- dijo dándole el plato junto con unos patillos y su sonrisa sincera.

Esta se sonrojo por el cumplido mientras aceptaba felizmente el plato de ramen.

Ambos empezaron a comer mientras la nekoshou le pedía que le contara unas historias de su vida ala vez que platicaban de algunas diferencias del senjutsu.

Incluso le pido al rubio si podia entrenar un dia juntos a lo cual el shinobi acepto.

Terminando de comer la pelinegra le sirvió unos tragos de sake, ya que esto se hacían usualmente las oiran como las geishas.

Eso sumándole a un tono de voz seductor.

Kuroka: déjame te sirvo naruto-sama nya.- hablo mientras pegaba su cuerpo al del rubio el cual pudo tener una gran vista de su escote.

El shinobi no podía emborracharse debido a su estatus como jinchurikis, en estas ocasiones daba gracias a ello.

Ahora la pregunta...quien tenia que dar el primer paso.

A lo cual...

Naruto: ne kuroka-chan.- la llamo la cual esta alzo la vista después de llenarle la taza con sake.

Kuroka: dígame naruto-sama...estoy a sus ordenes.- hablo en un tono seductor a la vez que sus colas se mecían detrás de ella.

Naruto: podrías entrenarme un poco...- comento ya que si ella había entrado en su papel de cortesana...el tenía que entrar en el suyo.

La pelinegra solo sonrió en respuesta y se puso de pie para caminar al centro de la habitación donde empezó a mover sus caderas de lado a lado mientras sacaba de la manga un abanico japoneses.

Empezó a bailar dándole una danza algo tradicional y la vez moderna de un baile de abanicos.

Ahora que lo pensaba de donde venia la música ? Nah que pereza, mejor se dedicó a ver a la nekoshou la cual bailaba alegremente.

No era muy obsceno, pero con sus atributos y vestimenta si lo eran.

**Autor: Video de baile japonés se hace viral – por si quieren ver el baile no es muy erótico pero es lo mejor que encontré.**

No perdía detalle de los movimientos de la youkai, sus piernas, el movimiento de sus caderas, manos y sus grandes pechos que se agitaban con algunas posiciones.

Eso más la sonrisa sensual de la pelinegra.

Kuroka: ( nya solo un poco mas...un poco mas...).- pensó mientras veía que el rubio ya estaba en el juego y no esperaba mucho para que la tomara.

Cuando termino el baile estaba un poco sudada dándole una vista muy sexy al rubio el cual...estaba decidio a pedir el servicio completo.

Naruto: estuvo increíble kuroka-chan.- comento mientras le aplaudía de manera suave.

Kuroka: gracias nya, me alegro que la haya gustado.- dijo mientras volvía a sentarse a lado del rubio el cual la tomo de la cintura para apegarla a el.

Naruto: me encanto...pero estos días eh estado algo estresado...podrías ayudarme con eso kuroka ?- le susurro al oído causando unos leves estremecimientos por parte de la pelinegra.

Kuroka: por supuesto naruto-sama nya.- acto seguido lo beso con pasión envolviendo sus brazos al cuello de su acompañante.

El rubio devolvió el beso rápidamente mientras empujaba a kuroka al suelo con el encima de ella.

Kuroka: Mmmmm! Mmmmm!- gemía entre los besos a la vez que sentía las manos del rubio pasando por todo su cuerpo el cual aún tenía puesta la ropa.

Estuvieron asi unos segundos más cuando se separaron por la falta de aire con un hilo de saliva conectando sus labios.

Kuroka: continuemos en el futon naruto-sama nya.- hablo mientras respiraba de manera agitada.

Eso fue el mejor beso de su vida !

El rubio asintió con la cabeza levantándose mientras ayudaba a la pelinegra hacer lo mismo.

Esta última rápidamente salto sobre el rubio el cual la atrapo mientras ponía sus manos sobre el suave y redondo trasero de la pelinegra.

Kuroka no tardó mucho en volver a besarlo poniendo sus manos en el cuello del shinobi con sus piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura.

El rubio camino hacia el único futon de la habitación el cual era del tamaño para 2 personas.

Llegando deposito con cuidado a la pelinegra la cual con rapidez y agilidad cambio de lugar con el.

Ahora ella estaba encima de el a lo cual termino el beso para separarse un poco.

De manera lenta y sexy empezó a quitarse el kimono revelándole así su cuerpo desnudo a su acompañante.

Sus grandes pechos copa E con pezones de color rosado, un vientre plano, unas anchas caderas que eran ocultadas por su kimono, cintura delgada, muslos suaves y cremosos, un firme y redondo trasero que daban ganas de manosearlo y azotarlo sin descaro.

Y su vagina húmeda la cual estaba totalmente depilada sin ningún rastro vello púbico.

Kuroka: te gusta lo que ves nya ?- pregunto de manera seductora mientras que con una mano estimulaba uno de sus pechos y con la otra mano se tocaba su vagina.

Naruto: por supuesto...y dime todo eso será mío ?- pregunto mientras el mismo empezaba desvestirse quedando rápidamente con su ropa interior.

Kuroka: por supuesto nya, todo mi cuerpo es solo para mi macho nya.- dijo mientras caminaba alrededor para después acostarse quedando de frente con el miembro del rubio el cual aun estaba oculto por el bóxer.

**69**

Quitado la última prenda con agilidad, el miembro del rubio fue liberado a lo cual la pelinegra abrió grande los ojos al ver el armamento de este.

Kuroka: ( oh si ! Esta bien dotado nya ! ).- grito mentalmente feliz por este hecho.

Fuerte, amable, cariñoso, protector, dominante y bien dotado...

Oh si se sacó la lotería !

Kuroka: Nya !- grito sorprendida al sentir como una lengua invadía su vagina.

Naruto: no se supone que me tienes que entretener neko-chan ?- pregunto mientras volvía a introducir su lengua en la vagina de la pelinegra.

Kuroka: Nya! Aaahhh! Que rico nya!- empezó a gemir de placer sintiendo que el rubio le estaba mas placer del que ella se daba cuando se masturbaba.

Pero el rubio tenía razón, esta era su noche con el rubio y tenía que satisfacerlo o yasaka no iba a estar contenta.

Sacando su lengua para darle una gran lamida al pene del rubio, el cual en su opinión sabia delicioso.

Empezó a darle lamidas al pene del rubio como toda una gata.

Terminando de saborearlo empezó a darle una mamada a su acompañante el cual empezaba a disfrutar de la boca húmeda y caliente de esta.

Kuroka: Mmmmm que rico es tu pene nya.- hablo mientras volvía a meter el pene del rubio en su boca moviendo su cabe de arriba hacia abajo con rapidez.

No queriendo quedarse atrás el rubio empezó aumentar sus lamidas a la vagina de su nueva mujer saboreando sus jugos vaginales.

Subiendo un poco el nivel metió un dedo a su orificio vaginal a la vez que introducía su lengua.

Kuroka: Nya! Si! Que bien se siente nya!- gemía de placer sintiendo como el rubio ya tenía una gran cantidad de experiencia en esto.

En cambio, ella solo poseía lo que había visto en revistas ya que era virgen.

Esta vez metió todo el pene del rubio en toda su garganta haciendo que ella diera su primera garganta profunda.

Y al parecer dio éxito cuando sintió el cuerpo del rubio dar un leve estremecimiento.

Volvió con sus movimientos de cabeza de arriaba hacia abajo tragando todo le pene del rubio mientras que con su mano derecha jugaba con las bolas de este.

Naruto: ugh...carajo...- hablo sintiendo como la estrecha garganta de la pelinegra aprisionaba su miembro.

Empezó a meter otro dedo en la vagina de esta mientras los sacaba y los metía con mucha rapidez.

Kuroka: Nya! Nya! Mas despacio nya! Aaahhh!- empezó a gemir sacando el miembro del rubio de su boca y le pedía que bajara la velocidad.

Si no lo hacia ella se iba a correr antes que el y no quería eso.

Decidió sacar su mejor arma las cuales eran sus grandes pechos los cuales puso el pene del rubio entre ellos.

Sin perder el tiempo empezó a moverlos de arriba hacia abajo con la esperanza de darle más placer.

Naruto: arg!... mierda...vas neko-chan.- hablo entre jadeos ahora metiendo un tercer dedo dentro la pelinegra pero reduciendo la velocidad.

Viendo que la pelinegra quería que se corriera con ella decidió bajar un poco su resistencia sexual para darle su premio.

Esta linda gatita se lo había ganado.

Metiendo más rápidos sus dedos a la vez que lamia el clítoris de la nekoshou la cual estaba también dándole un gran titfuck.

Unos minutos más de placer para ambos hasta que los 2 llegaron al límite.

Kuroka: Nya! Me corro!- grito mientras liberaba una gran cantidad de sus fluidos vaginales en la cara del rubio.

El cual también se corrió en la cara y pechos de la pelinegra.

Liberando su pene de entre sus pechos mientras que con una mano recogía el semen de su cara y pechos.

Lamiendo sus dedos como un gato saboreo el semen del rubio.

Kuroka: Mmmm que rica leche nya.- dijo en broma, aunque era cierto lo dicho.

Naruto: bueno, estoy listo para el evento principal mi neko-chan.- dijo en tono de broma.

La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza mientras una vez mas cambiaban de posiciones.

Con el encima de ella alineando su miembro en su entrada ya húmeda.

Kuroka: reclama a tu nueva hembra naruto-sama nya.- hablo seductoramente mientras le daba un guiño coqueto a su macho.

**Misionero**

Naruto le dio un pequeño beso en la frente para después empezar a penetrarla de manera lenta y suave sacándoles leves suspiros a esta.

Hasta que llego a una barrera, lo cual decía que ella era virgen.

Mirando esta vez a la nekoshou con amor y cariño, pego mas su cuerpo con el de la pelinegra logrando sentir los grandes pechos de esta presionándose con el suyo.

Los duros pezones frotándose en su pecho solo aumentaba más su lujuria.

Y finalmente dio el último empujón para poder reclamar a una de las ultimas nekoshou como una de sus mujeres.

Kuroka: NYAAA!- grito de dolor por perder su virginidad.

Pero se sentía feliz de perderla con él, algo le decía que sería un gran esposo y padre en un futuro.

Este se dedicaba a darle suaves besos en su cuello para intentar que no pensara en el dolor.

Después de unos segundos más la pelinegra dio un leve asentimiento con su cabeza como señal de que estaba lista.

El rubio empezó a moverse de manera lenta pero aun así provocando placer para su nueva hembra.

Kuroka: Nya!...Nya!...Nya!...Nya!...Nya!...Nya!- gemía por cada embestida que su macho le daba, las cuales golpeaban su cuello uterino.

El ninja por su parte se encontraba gozando de la apretada vagina de su amante, sin mencionar que su ego se inflo un poco mas.

Había obtenido la virginidad de una hermosa mujer.

Eso le subía el ego a cualquiera.

Kuroka: Nya!...Nya!...Nya!...Nya!...Nya!...Nya!...Nya!- empezó a gemir con mas fuerza sintiendo como el rubio aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas.

El cual empezó a moverse mas rápido y fuerte debido a que los gemidos de la pelinegra eran música para sus oídos.

Asi que empezo a moverse mas y mas rapido...

Y fuerte...

Kuroka: Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya!- sus gemidos eran más fuertes conformes a los movimientos de su hombre.

El cual empezaba ser dominado por su lujuria, solo queriendo ver como la hermosa nekoshou se ahogaba en el placer.

Kuroka: Nya! Nya! Dios que rico! Se siente tan rico nya!- empezó a balbucear algunas cosas entre sus gemidos, incluso decir el nombre de dios que era un tabú para los demonios y medios demonios como ella.

Agachando un poco la cabeza a la vez que separa un poco su cuerpo con el de kuroka la cual gimió en forma de molestia por no sentir su fuerte y cálido cuerpo contra el de ella.

Kuroka: Nyaaaaa ?!- grito abriendo los ojos mientras miraba al techo.

El ninja de la hoja empezó a chupar los pezones erectos de la youkai, intercambio de uno a otro para el placer la nekoshou.

La cual empezaba a volverse loca de placer.

Kuroka: Nya! Aaahhh! Ahí viene! Nya! Ya me voy a correr!- empezó a gritar mientras apretaba la cabeza del rubio aun mas contra sus pechos.

Escuchando la exclamación de la youkai empezó a penetrarla mas fuerte, golpeando una y otra vez su cuello uterino.

Hasta que lo atravesó mientras le mordía de forma leve uno de sus pezones.

Kuroka: Nya! Nya! Nya! Oh kami! Me corroooooo Nyaaaaa!- grito con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que su cuerpo tenia espasmos por su orgasmo.

Su vagina liberaba una gran cantidad de fluidos que mojaron la entrepierna del rubio.

La nekoshou miraba al techo con una mirada perdida y una leve sonrisa.

Kuroka: nya...que rico...mas...quiero mas nya...- dijo entre respiraciones queriendo gozar mas del sexo.

Sin preguntarle el rubio cambio de posiciones con ella ahora estando arriba de el sin sacar su miembro de ella.

**Cowgirl**

Naruto: bueno...no vas a darme un buen ¨servicio¨ ?- pregunto mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su nuca.

El quería ver esas tetas rebotar.

Recuperándose un poco de su orgasmo anterior le sonrió de forma sensual al rubio a la vez que imitaba la acción de su macho.

Kuroka: por supuesto naruto-sama.- acto seguido empezó a montarlo como un semental.

El rubio podía ver como esas grandes tetas rebotaban de arriba hacia abajo, estaba tentado a jugar con ellos y chupar sus pezones.

Pero aun no...

Kuroka: Oh! Si! Oh si! Oh si! Nya! Querido kami! Esta golpeando mi utero!- gemía de forma impúdica sin importar la imagen que daba.

Aun que estaba segura que al rubio le gustaba oírla gritar como una puta.

Naruto: mas rápido kuroka.- dijo mientras le daba una nalgada.

Kuroka: NYA! Si! Lo que desees mi macho! Mi compañero! Mi hombre! Nya!- mientras empezaba a montarlo más fuerte y rápido.

El rubio sonrió satisfecho sintiendo las paredes vaginales de su hembra apretando su miembro mas fuerte.

Y la vista de los grandes pechos rebotar enfrente de el lo aumentaba.

La nekoshou quito sus manos detrás de su cabeza para ponerlas en los pectorales del rubio para tener un mejor control

Kuroka: Nya! Oh si! Si! Te gusta asi mi compañero ?! Aaahhh! Ahí mismo!- gemia sintiendo como el hombre debajo de ella golpeo un punto sensible en su vagina.

Un poco mas y golpeaba su punto G.

Naruto: si, me gusta...pero no es suficiente.- terminando de hablar quito sus manos de su nuca para agarrar los grandes pechos de la pelinegra y jugar con ellos.

Kuroka: Nyaa! Nyaa! Me gusta! Me encanta que juegues con mis tetas! Aaahhh!- gemio con una sonrisa de placer y satisfaccion.

Queriendo aumentar su placer puso sus manos sobre las del rubio para ayudarlo a jugar con sus pechos.

Este no se quedo atrás y empezo a manosearlos sin pudor alguno mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas hacia arriba para sincronizarse con las de la pelinegra.

Kuroka: Nyaa! No pares! Juega con mis tetas! Hazlo naruto-sama!- suplicaba queriendo aumentar su placer y el del rubio.

El cual empezó apretar sus tetas y pellizcar sus pezones para gran placer de la youkai.

Quitando una de sus manos la cual puso en las caderas de la nekoshou para aumentar sus embestidas mientras seguia jugando con uno de sus pechos.

Kuroka: si! Si! Ya casi! Un poco mas naruto-sama! Dame mas placer mi macho!- gritaba sintiendo como estaba por llegar a su límite unos minutos mas.

Moviéndose de manera más salvaje y apretando uno de los senos de la mujer encima de el logro llevarla a un orgasmo aun más grande que el anterior.

Kuroka: Nya! Me corro! Me corro! Naruto-samaaaaaa!- grito mientras arqueaba su espalda y su vagina se corría una vez más en la entrepierna del rubio.

Este hizo una mueca al sentir como las paredes internas vaginales se contraían de forma agresiva.

Sentía que su pene se derretía por el calor.

Una vez mas la pelinegra miraba al techo esta vez con una sonrisa mas pervertida y con los ojos nublados por el placer.

Kuroka: mas...mas...quebrarme naruto-sama...- decía entre suspiros de placer y agotamiento.

Escuchando esto el ninja tomo con gusto la idea.

Cambiando de nuevo de posición sin sacar su duro miembro de la apretada vagina de la pelinegra.

Estaba ella igual encima de el con la diferencia de que estaba de espaldas.

**Reverse cowgirl**

Sin perder el tiempo la nekoshou empezó a montar a su semental con mucha pasión.

Kuroka: Nyaa! Que rico! Tu duro pene penetrando mi vaginaa! Nyaaa!- gritaba ya un poco fuera de si.

Naruto por su parte tenia un agarre firme en las suaves nalga de su gatita.

Y sin perder el tiempo.

Slap!

Kuroka: Nyaaa! Nyaaa! Naruto-sama! Hagalo de nuevo!- grito feliz empezando a disfrutar del trato rudo de compañero.

Lo curioso es que ella deseaba que su futura pareja fuera una bestia en la cama, dominante y rudo.

Y naruto lo era a la hora de tener sexo.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

Kuroka: Nyaaa! Nyaaa! Si! Castiga a tu gatita cachonda! Nyaaa!- gemia mirando el techo con la mirada nublada por el placer.

Naruto: has sido una gatita mala y cachonda neko-chan...como tu maestro es mi deber disciplinarte!- grito mientras volvía azotar sus cremosas nalgas.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

Kuroka: Nyaaa! Si! Eh sido una gatita mala y cachondaaaaa! Castiga a tu gatita naruto-samaaaa!- gritaba eufórica por el placer y el dolor que se convertía en placer.

El rubio continuo azotando su trasero hasta dejarlo rojo por los azotes, pero no se detuvo ahí.

Con la mano izquierda alcanzo un seno y lo empezó a apretar mientras que con la otra mano seguía azotándole el trasero.

Kuroka: Nyaaa! Dame mas duro! Mas fuerte! Mas rápido! Nyaaa!- gritaba sin importarle que alguien más la escuchara gemir como una puta cachonda.

El rubio empezó a moverse mas rápido y fuerte sacándole mas chillidos de placer.

En eso...

Kuroka: Nyaaaaa! Ahí! Ahí! Ahí!- grito desesperada cuando el rubio encontró su punto G.

Este sonrió satisfecho ya que lo había estado buscando desde la primera ronda.

La pelinegra empezó a montarlo con mas fuerza mientras el rubio con ambas manos apretaba los senos de esta y empezaba a mover sus caderas con salvajez.

Una y otra vez golpeo el punto G de la nekoshou lo cual provoco que este llegara a su tercer orgasmo.

Kuroka: Si! Si! Si! Si! YEEESSSS!- gimió de felicidad cuando volvía a correrse con mayor fuerza que la secunda vez.

Algunos fluidos vaginales cayeron sobre las sabanas del futon machándolo un poco, pero poco les importaba eso.

La pelinegra sentía que perdía la consciencia y la razón...pero...

Kuroka: (mas...mas...mas...mas...).- al parecer ella se había quebrado, solo pensando en su macho que le daría placer inimaginable y muchos gatitos.

Oh si supiera...

Nuevamente se acomodaron para una ultima ronda de sexo duro, en el cual ahora estaba la pelinegra a 4 patas.

Y sin mas..empezaron.

**Doggy style**

Kuroka: Nyaaa! Que rico! Follate a esta gatita en celo! Nya!- gimiendo con su cara en ahegao con corazones en sus pupilas.

Naruto: eso hare mi neko-chan, eso hare.- dijo entre suspiros a la vez que la tomaba de sus caderas para poder embestirla con mucho mayor fuerza.

Kuroka: Que rico nyaaa! Nya! Nya! Continua! No pares naruto-sama!- gritaba de placer volviendo a sentir como el pene del rubio golpeaba con fuerza su útero y en ocasiones su punto G.

Estuvieron follando como animales durante bastante tiempo, si el tenía que calcular probablemente no faltaba mucho para el amanecer así que decidió terminar de la forma parte.

Ahora el rubio tenia con una mano agarrado ambas manos de la pelinegra y con la otra le agarraba del pelo haciendola arquear la espalda un poco.

Kuroka: Nyaaa! Si! Dame mas duro! Follame tan fuerte que no pueda caminar! Nyaaa!- gemia con la mis cara ahegao y con su cuerpo ya cubierto de sudor por toda la actividad de la noche.

En eso el rubio vio como las 2 colas gemelas de la nekoshou...y eso le dio una idea...

Kuroka: Nyaaaaaa?!- grito sorprendida al sentir como el rubio soltaba su pelo para agarrar ambas colas suyas en su mano.

Naruto: parece ser que tus colas...son muy sensibles...- dijo mientras empezaba acariciar las colas de esta sacandole grandes gemidos.

Kuroka: Nyaaa! Nyaaa! Nyaaa! Nyaaa! Nyaaa!- gemía sin poder articular otra palabra que no fuera esa.

Naruto: que dijiste neko-chan ?- pregunto sin dejar de penetrarla y jugar con sus colas.

Kuroka: Nyaaa! Nyaaa! Si! Me voy a correr! Tu gatita cachonda y puta se va a correr naruto-sama!- gritaba en éxtasis con su mente apoderada por el placer.

Naruto: así ? Eres mi gatita cachonda y puta ?- pregunto excitado en mayor medida debido a que iba a correrse pronto.

Kuroka: si! Si! Si! Nyaaa! Soy tu gatita cachonda y puta! Nyaaa! Te amo naruto-sama!- gritaba poseída por el placer.

Al escuchar que la pelinegra lo amaba algo despertó dentro del rubio y empezó a moverse como una bestia golpeando una y otra vez el punto G de la pelinegra, pero su objetivo era otro...su útero.

El cual empezó a penetrarlo con fuerza y jugando con las colas sensibles de la negra.

Llegando a su límite dio una última embestida la cual lleno por completo el útero de la nekoshou provocando el orgasmo mas grande de esta, superando los anteriores.

Kuroka: Nyaaa! Nyaaa! NYAAA! NARUTO-SAMAAAAAA! NYAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito como una gata en celo liberando una gran cantidad de sus fluidos vaginales.

Kuroka tenia una cara ahegao en su cara, con la lengua de fuera, las pupilas de sus ojos en forma de corazón y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Cuando naruto libero sus brazos y colas esta cayo de frente con el culo empinado.

Naruto dedujo que se había desmayado a lo cual la agarro para acomodarla en el futon.

Realmente habia liberado algo de estrés...

Ahora su cabeza descansaba sobre la almohada y laa cabeza de kuroka en su pecho musculoso.

Naruto: terminare esto pronto chicas...se los prometo.- dijo decidido a derrotar de una vez a khaos brigade.

**Continuara...**

**Autor: gracias por la inspiración de este lemon tsukuyo de gintama.**

**Como pudieron ver puse a alice bien pinche OP.**

**Osea se chingo a un evil-dragon ella sola y por supuesto que akashi y escanor tambien lo estaran.**

**Mas escanor...**

**Se puede poner mas OP ? Claro que si !**

**Tambien este lemon lo tuve que hacer algo apresurado debido al tiempo con el que Conte.**

**Y por ultimo...en el interludio 11...les daré una mala noticia...**

**Omake**

**Koneko toujou la hermana menor de kuroka había tenido una semana algo sacudida.**

**La muerte de su sempai a la vez que la revelación del crimen de su hermana.**

**Fueron demasiados acontecimientos para ella.**

**Por suerte su sempai había vuelto de entre los muertos con un nuevo cuerpo que estaba hecho de la carne de great red.**

**Ahora lo de su hermana...**

**O sabía que pensar...todo este tiempo pensó que el senjutsu la había vuelto loca de poder pero la verdad fue que mato a su rey por ella.**

**Fue catalogada como una criminal por ella...se sacrificó por ella.**

**Aun asi eran años de tristeza y ira hacia ella que no podían irse tan fácilmente...pero merecía darle una oportunidad.**

**En especial con el ninja rubio contándole una historia de un amigo suyo y su hermano mayor.**

**La historia era casi la misma...podría ella volverse como el amigo del ninja ?**

**Dejando de lado esos pensamientos fue al sillón en donde siempre comía sus dulces.**

**En eso vio como un disco dvd estaba en su lugar, curiosa lo tomo.**

**Lo miro unos segundos solo para despues ponerlo en el dvd y ver que era.**

**La curiosidad la vencio...pero olvido que ella una youkai gato...y bueno...**

**La curiosidad mato al gato...**

**En el video apareció su hermana vistiendo un hermoso kimono rosa, ella miro a la cámara y le dio un guiño coqueto.**

**Unos segundos después entro el rubio para confusión de la peliblanca.**

**De que trataba esto ?**

**Pero su confusión se volvió terror cuando vio que ambos empezaron a follar como animales.**

**La joven nekoshou solo miro como su hermana era dominada en la cama siendo reducido a una simple puta.**

**Cuando el video termino...ella...se desmayo...con espuma saliendo de su boca...**

**Ver a tus hermanos o padres tener sexo...no es algo saludable...**

**Unos minutos después...**

**Akeno: koneko-chan donde es- koneko-chan ?!- grito preocupada cuando la encontró tirada en el suelo con los ojos en blanco y espuma saliendo de su boca.**

**De repente esta se levanto miro hacia el televisor y recordó todo...todo.**

**Instantáneamente fue al baño a vomitar.**

**La miko vio esto preocupada y confundida.**

**Que paso ? **

**En eso vio el televisor prendido y que el dvd estaba prendido.**

**Y queriendo saber que causo esa reacción en su kohai dicidio ver lo que estaba dentro.**

**Akeno: oh mi dios...es enorme !- grito sorprendida por el tamaño de ese pene.**

**Con koneko todavia en el baño, akeno saco el disco dvd y lo guardo.**

**Ella lo veria mas tarde...**

**Naruto the zohan :v **


	10. interludio 11

Naruto estaba en la cocina almorzando pollo churchs con jalter, yasaka, saeko, konan, chisato y arturia.

La cual se estaba comiendo muy rápido su pollo.

Todos estaban vistiendo prendas para dormir, el rubio traia solamente un pans para dormir y las chicas estaban usando camisas de botones con bragas o playeras de manga corta con un mini short para dormir.

En eso llego erza, vistiendo un camisón negro transparente que dejaba ver sus pechos desnudos y una tanga del mismo color, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

Detrás de ella venia una irene que tenía unas bolsas en sus ojos y caminaba con una cojera.

Erza: buenos días chicas, buenos días mi rey.- acto seguido se sentó en el regazo del rubio para darle un beso en su mejilla.

Eso le valio un leve resplandor de arturia, pensando que debería ser ella la reyna y no la pelirroja.

Chisato: al parecer alguien fue dominada por su hija fufufufu.- dijo riéndose de la milf de pelo rojo.

La cual resoplo ante esto.

Irene: lo dice quien fue dominada por yasaka y yoruichi cada puto 5 minutos.- le regreso el insulto.

Yasaka: es cierto fue muy divertido y excitante escucharte gemir ¨yasaka-sama¨ fufufu.- dijo burlándose de la castaña

La cual solo se sonrojo de vergüenza y bajo su mirada para seguir comiendo.

Era común que cuando el rubio no estaba ellas tenían sexo lésbico entre ellas.

Desafortunadamente para irene y chisato terminaban siendo dominadas por las otras 6, mientras que arturia aún no se había integrado totalmente.

Y kuroka acaba de entrar hace solo unos dias...hablando de ella.

Naruto: chicas y kuroka...esperen...y yoruichi ?- pregunto ahora notando que la morena tampoco estaba.

Erza: oh ella esta...enseñándole su lugar a kuroka...oh bueno eso fue lo que me dijo.- menciono mientras agarraba una pieza de pollo.

Naruto: espera que ?- pregunto confundido.

En el baño

Kuroka: Nyaaa! Paraaa! Nyaaa! No tan fuerteeee! Nyaaa!- gemía de placer sintiendo como la morena de yoruichi le metía 4 dedos en su apretada vagina a la vez que los metía y sacaba con gran velocidad.

Yoruichi: Cállate gatita, espero que te quede claro, yo soy la neko-chan de foxy y tu solo eres su gata secundaria entendido ?- pregunto a la vez que le mordía un pezón.

Kuroka: Nyaaaaaaaaa!- grito corriéndose por el brutal sexo lésbico que estaba teniendo.

Al día siguiente después de su sesión de sexo, la nekoshou declaro que ella era la gatita de naruto... a lo cual no le gusto nada a yoruichi.

Lo que resulto en una pelea...por así decirlo...de ver quien era la neko-chan del rubio...y este era resultado...

Volviendo a la cocina.

Naruto:…...enserio...esas chicas...- dijo suspirando solo para darle un trago a su baso de coca-cola.

Además el llamaba a yoruichi neko-hime y a kuroka neko-chan.

Creo que lo olvido la morena...

Naruto: en cualquier caso...iré a mi mundo por unos recursos.- menciono a sus chicas las cuales asintieron de acuerdo.

Se estaba quedando sin cables ninja, bombas de humo, papeles bomba, rollos de fuinjutsu y kunais e shurinken.

Aunque estos últimos los podía conseguir aquí pero no era el mismo material.

Erza: claro mi rey, podrás llevarme a mi mundo a mi y a mi madre, también iremos por unos recursos para defenter kioto de khaos brigade.- ya que ella también pensaba ir por materiales para crear nuevas armaduras y espadas.

Naruto: claro, te daré un kunai especial que te permitirá ir y regresar.- menciono ya que había hecho ya eso con los mundos ya visitados.

Lo difícil fue que los kunais pudieran activarse con otras energías que no fueran chakra, pero chisato le ayudo con eso.

Permitiendo que cualquier energía funcionara como combustible para viajar y no fuera necesario el chakra para activar el kunai.

Jalter: podrías darme uno también ? Ire con arturia a chaldea a ver cómo están las cosas y ver si alguien quiere ayudarnos.- hablo con la rubia mencionada asintiendo con la cabeza.

Naruto: bien, yasaka y kuno ?- pregunto por su hija adoptiva.

Yasaka: esta afuera entrenando su fox fire.- dijo mientras se llevaba los platos sucios con ayuda de chisato.

Naruto: mmmm tengo algo de tiempo, vere si puedo enseñarle el rasengan.- dijo mientras erza se levantaba de su regazo para que este se levantara e ir al patio de atrás.

Erza: bien terminemos de comer y preparemos para ir.- le dijo a sus hermanas las cuales asintieron con la cabeza.

Time skip

konoha

Naruto: bien...creo que tengo todo...- dijo mientras tachaba la última cosa de su lista.

?: pero miren quien está aquí, el ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente.- dijo una voz a lado.

Mirando en su dirección vio una hermosa mujer de entre 30 y 40 años, aunque si edad era otra.

Cabello rubio que tenía un flequillo que le llegaba a los hombros y lo tenía atado en 2 coletas que le llegan a su espalda.

Vestía una camisa estilo kimono de color gris con un obi azul, pantalones negros y sandalias negras.

Naruto: baa-chan !- dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo logrando sentir las grandes tetas de la senju presionándose en su pecho.

Tusnade: cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas así ?- pregunto un poco molesta pero ya acostumbrada.

Naruto: jejeje lo siento, es la costumbre que haces por aquí? Kakashi-sensei me dijo que estabas en kirigakure- comento un poco confundido pero feliz de ver a su única figura materna.

Ya que ayame era una figura mas de una hermana que materna.

Tsunade: lo de siempre...apostar y beber, tengo que sacar mi enojo con algo.- dijo al aire mientras fruncia el seño.

Naruto: hmn ? Enojo ? De que ?- pregunto interesado.

Tsunade:…..nada...dime estas ocupado ?- pregunto interesada después de recordar algo.

Naruto: aaaa...no pero-

Tsunade: perfecto, entonces acompáñame un rato.- acto seguido tomo el brazo del rubio poniéndolo en su enorme busto.

El rubio no tuvo chance de negarse y no vio los ojos de tsunade los cuales tenían forma de dinero.

La razón por la cual ella arrastro al rubio a que la acompañara a postar era debido a que el tenía mucha suerte en los juegos de azar y con el a su lado estaba segura que se haría rica.

Técnicamente lo estaba usando como su amuleto de la suerte.

Pobre rubio...o afortunado ?

Esta noche lo averiguaria...

**Continuara...**

**Autor: bueno eso es todo de mi parte, el interludio fue algo corto, pero no sabía que más agregarle.**

**Y la mala noticia es...abandono la historia...nel mentira ! JAJAJAJA XD **

**Lo siento no pude evitarlo XD**

**No, la mala noticia es que los capitulos ya no seran semanales...seran cada 2 semanas...si esa es la mala noticia.**

**Asi que el proximo lemon sera hasta: 24-01-2020**

**Por que ? Bueno...ya voy a trabajar tiempo completo en mi trabajo a la vez que realizo mi tesis para graduarme de ingeniero.**

**Y los sábados talvez vaya a...a marchar...si me toco marchar en el servicio militar por qué ? Porque soy remiso...mierda...**

**Estoy arreglando eso para ver si no marcho y esas cosas...alguna idea ? **

**Pero lo importante es mi tesis y trabajo, necesito estar al full para liberarme antes de abril.**

**Cuanto durara esto ? Pues...talvez en abril regresen los capítulos semanales con suerte.**

**Los otros fanfics que tengo...que son algo...norteños aunque no lo soy...pero me lo pegaron XD serán mensuales.**

**Ahora, lo que es el lemon de akeno y albedo tratare de terminar lo de DxD ósea hasta el fin del volumen 24 que creo es donde khaos brigade es derrotada.**

**Hare esto haciendo elipsis como siempre...si...**

**Ya después los demás universos que mencione antes, el de akame ga kill y esos solo seran de relleno para los interludios y capítulos.**

**Después de estos son los lemons de sekirei y habrá otros vergazos.**

**Lemon de akeno: será una gratitud por salvarla en una de las batallas de kahos brigade, y ya le traía ganas al rubio después de ver su...¨armamento¨...si.**

**Terminando sekirei que universo es el siguiente ? **

**FGO: jeanne(ruler), boudica, mata hari**

**Bleach: kukaku, tier**

**Fairy tail: lucy **

**Naruto: ino**

**Boku no hero: midnight, momo **

**Kuroinu: olga**

**RWBY: yang, blake, pyrrha**

**Medaka box: medaka**

**HOTD: shizuka **

**A yoko y afrodita serán para los últimos.**

**Las concubinas van terminando todas las secundarias...o pongo una antes ? Y cual seria ?**

**Omakes**

Yo viendo los comentarios de felicidad sobre la muerte de issei y de que este trate mal a akeno: alan que pendejada hiciste ?- pregunte confundido de por qué tanto odio hacia el probé XD :v

Issei: quien yo ?- pregunto confundido.

Mirajane: no puedo esperar a que me folle naruto-kun.- hablo feliz pensando en como sera su lemon.

Autor: tranquila serás la primera concubina, por cierto usaras esto en tu lemon y actuaras un ¨poco¨ puta entendido ?- hable mientras le entrego una foto.

**Gaston18 reddit - por los que quieren ver la imagen o ver mas.**

Miku: espera ! Por que ella primero ?- pregunto molesta.

Autor: ella es quien tiene mas pedidos que aparezca, incluso puede aparecer antes.- hable con simpleza.

Mirajane: así es putita, yo si tengo seguidores...no como tu que apenas y te recuerdan jajajajaja.- hablo riéndose de la pelinaranja.

Esto ocasiono una pelea entre todas las concubinas.

Autor: bien, mabui y samui ustedes seran amantes del raikage.- dije llamando la atención de las nombradas.

Mabui/samui: QUE ?!- preguntaron exaltadas.

Autor: lo que oyeron, ustedes serán enviadas por el raikage a seducir al rubio pero este las va romper y hacerlas sus mujeres...bueno esa es la idea hasta ahora.- dije mientras miraba el documento de word que decía ideas.

Mabui: ósea...le haremos NTR al raikage ?- pregunto curiosa por ellos.

Autor: así es, considéralo una pequeña venganza por los fanfics donde el rubio es al que le hacen NTR.- mencione mientras recuerdo los NTR de naruto, ichigo y issei.

Algunos eran chidos y otros no tanto.

Saori: ara...pero si es una víbora de cascabel que es derrotada de forma patética en UBW...- menciono mientras veía a medusa.

Medusa: ara...una santurrona buena para nada que la secuestran cada 5 minutos.- devolvió el insulto a la diosa.

Ishtar: quieren dejar de pelear ?- pregunto cansada mientras se acercaba flotando.

Saori/medusa: tu cállate diosa inútil.- la insultaron sin mirarla.

Ishtar: inutil ?!- grito molesta uniéndose a la pelea.

Alice: pinche asuna pendeja.- hablo recordando a su rival.

Autor: regresa a tu posición por favor amante de los vegetales.- dijo leyendo un guion y viendo que cambiarle.

Alice: si, si, si...espera, amante de los vegetales ?- pregunto confundida.

Autor: kirito no es ahora un vegetal ?- pregunte alzando una ceja.

Alice:…...touche...- reconociendo la derrota.

**autor: que quieren ver en el siguiente omake ? algo cómico.**


	11. NARUTO X ALBEDO

La batalla contra la brigada de Khaos estaba llegando a su punto final.

Después de poder retroceder la mayoría de los planos de rizevim pero aun asi la producción en masa del dragón malvado no se detiene.

En especial el ataque del cielo pero para decepcion y molestia de rizevim este fue repelido con ayuda de naruto y seiya.

Mientras akashi, escanor y alice buscaban su base principal.

En la batalla del cielo una vez más el rubio encontró un rival extremadamente poderoso, estaba peliendo con facilidad con issei y vali lucifer.

Flash back

Crom Cruach, el dragón malvado más poderosos estaba luchando con tranquilidad contra el actual sekiryuutei y hakuryuukou pero no eran suficientes para entretenerlo.

En eso sintio que una ataque se aproximaba hacia el, esquivandolo con facilidad vio que era una especie de esfera rodeada de viento en forma de shuriken.

Vio como esta se dirige hacia los demas dragón malvado, cuando impacta con uno este se expande en una gran cúpula que logro atrapar a varios dragones.

Se sorprendio de que este ataque matara a varios de estos, se suponía que las escamas de estos eran realmente duras.

En eso llegaron naruto y seiya a escena para apoyar al castaño y los demas aliados.

Naruto había logrado a ¨volar¨ gracias a su nuevo poder y con la habilidad de flotar del senjutsu de los 6 caminos.

Naruto: yo issei! Cómo te va ? Te perdiste en el camino de la vida? - pregunto con una sonrisa mientras daba un saludo con su mano.

Al estilo kaka-sensei: v

Tanto issei y los demás en el lugar les quedó una gota de sudor por la actitud relajada del rubio.

Issei: sempai que alegría verte! Aunque las circunstancias no son las mejores ...- menciono mientras no dejaba de ver al mal dragón que miraba interesado a los recién llegados.

Naruto: jejeje eso es cierto, que tal si me dejan a este chico y ustedes van a ayudar al resto.- comento mientras miraba serio al sujeto con pelo rubio y negro.

Vali: enserio crees que tu pue-

Issei: entendido sempai tenga cuidado, vamos vali! - grito mientras empezaba a darse la vuelta e ir al cielo a apoyar al resto con el ejercito de evil dragons.

La peliblanco fue con el castaño a regañadientes.

Seiya: seguro? - pregunto mientras miraba a su compañero.

Naruto: si ... quiero probar algo en lo que eh estado entrenando.- comento mientras se tronaba los dedos.

Seiya: bien iré ayudar al resto, suerte.- mientras iba con el resto.

Crom cruach: ¿puedes tu solo? - pregunto curioso.

Naruto: cuando llegue aquí la primera vez ... había dicho que no ... pero ahora.- dijo mientras entraba en su nuevo modo rikudou.

El malvado dragón sonrió mientras se lanzaba a la batalla contra el rubio.

Estuvieron peleando durante un gran tiempo hasta que el cromo comenzó a tomarse el sueño de la pelea, entrando en su forma de dragón.

La cual era la de un dragón occidental de color negro con un aura negra y dorada que lo rodeaba.

Crom cruach: dime que esto no es todo uzumaki nartuo.- comento mientras miraba al rubio.

Naruto: por suerte ... si.- respondió mientras juntaba sus manos y liberaba todo su poder.

No podría contenerse, sino no podría derrotar a este oponente.

La energía verde que desprendía el rubio comenzó a tomar forma, solo que en vez de tomar forma de un zorro de nueve colas tomo el de un dragón verde.

El cual tenia las nueves colas de su forma kyubi.

Naruto: (puta madre funciono kurama! Funciono!) .- grito mentalmente al ver los frutos de su entrenamiento.

Combinando su poder espiral + senjutsu + chakra de kurama, daba resultado esto.

Fue difícil debido a que combinar las energías diferentes era muy difícil, le costó demasiado lograr combinar las energías.

Kurama: (jajaja te dije que iba a funcionar, ahora recuerda que no durará más de 10 minutos, así que date prisa!) .- le comento a su compañero.

Naruto: muy bien ... aquí voy crom cruach! .- grito mientras se lanzaba hacia el dragón negro y dorado.

El cual imito la acción del rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

Salto de tiempo

La batalla por defender el cielo estaba llegando a su fin, gracias a issei, vali y dulio gesualdo.

El cielo se lleno de explosiones debido al choque de bijuudamas y los alientos de fuego de crom.

Combiando con los ataques de seiya apoyando a los ángeles con los evil dragon.

Rizevim habia derrotado con facilidad al grupo gremory, hasta que cometio el error de erir a asia en frente de issei, lo cual provoco su ira.

Una vez mas ambos combatieron con la diferencia de que el peon de rias gremory resultante vencedor.

Rizevim: arg! Maldito pedazo de mierda! .- grito furioso por ver que el ataque al cielo para obtener los frutos de la vida y sabiduría.

Sin mencionar que el maldito fafnir le habia arrancado un brazo.

Issei: se acabo Rizevim, perdiste! .- grito exhausto por la batalla, pero tenia lo suficiente para terminar con el super diablo.

El peliblanco estaba por contestar cuando el y el castaño sintieron una gran explosión de energía.

Ambos miraron para ver una gran explosión en el aire, resultado de 2 grandes ataques.

Cuando esta termino 2 grandes figuras empezaron a caer al suelo.

El lucifer y el castaño empezaron a volar en dirección a donde iban a caer las 2 figuras, junto al resto de los ángeles al ver que no quedaba ningún dragón malvado.

Cuando llegaron a ver un cráter de gran tamaño, del polvo empezo a salir una figura humana.

Y no era nadie mas que naruto ... el cual alzo su puño al cielo en señal de victoria.

Issei: si! Lo logro! - grito feliz de la victoria de su senpai.

Igual los angeles y los demás gritaron por ver al

Rizevim por su parte estaba en shock.

Rizevim: (primero ladon fue sellado, walburga fue capturada ... y ahora crom cruach derrotado ...) .- penso todavia en shock.

Crom cruach era el miembro más fuerte del dragón malvado debido a que estaba al nivel de los dragones celestiales.

Y fue derrotado por un humano ...

Rizevim: (no puedo dejarlo vivir ... es demasiado peligroso esa alimaña!) .- penso furioso con una gran cantidad de odio hacia el rubio.

En cuanto lo vio una gran sonrisa de maldad apareció en su rostro.

Rizevim: (esta en las ultimas ... muy difícilmente puedo mantener pie ... tengo que hacerlo ahora!) .- acto seguido se lanzo hacia el rubio.

El cual estaba muy herido y desgastado, las llamas y los golpes de cromo fueron muy poderosos.

Tenia que reconocer que su oponente era un gran guerrero.

Naruto: (mierda ... estoy en las ultimas ... mi cuerpo ... no responde ...) .- detectó que puedo caer sintiendo que iba a caer en cualquier momento.

El lucifer de pelo blanco estaba a solo unos metros de el ...

Rizevim: muere! .- grito mientras empezaba a canalizar su magia cuando ...

Issei: en tus sueños bastardo !.- apareció el castaño dándole un golpe a su mejilla izquierda mandándolo a estrellarse en dirección contraria.

chael: se acabo Rizevim, rindete !.- grito el lider del cielo mientras varios ángeles empezaban a rodear al lider de khaos brigade.

El super devil gruño pero aun tenia su plan de escape.

Rizevim: lilith ! Ven aquí !.- grito mientras el clon de ophis aparecía a lado de este para realizar un circulo de teletransportación.

Ambos huyeron...pero sus planes había resultado frustados.

Seiya/issei: naruto/sempai !.- grito al socorrer al rubio el cual parecia desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Naruto: jejeje...lo hiciste...bien...issei...defendiste a tu chica...como todo un hombre...te invitare...una cerveza luego...- comento cansado.

Issei: este no es momento para esto tenemos que atender sus heridas !.- comento preocupado con seiya y el cargándolo.

Seiya: tiene razón, le pediré a los angeles que ayuden a recuperarte por mientras llamare a tus chicas.- comento llevándolo con unos angeles los cuales se acercaban a ellos para curar al rubio.

Naruto se estremeció ante esto.

…...su harem va a matarlo...

Time skip

Ya recuperado de su batalla con crom cruach...y de la paliza que le dio su harem por preocuparlas...lo cual le dolió mas la ultima que la primera...auch...

Actualmente estaba en el comedor viendo unos documentos, los cuales eran...solicitudes de compromiso o solicitudes de que se uniera a una nobleza.

No puedo rechazarlos debido a que sus chicas lo habían hecho por el...el no quería saber mas de ese asunto.

?: traje su ramen naruto-sama.- hablo una voz femenina saliendo de la cocina.

Era mujer de cabello negro con unos cuernos saliendo de sus sienes, un pequeño ahoge que sobre salía de su cabeza.

Ojos color dorado con pupila rasgada y en su cintura había un par de alas de angel caido.

Vestir un vestido de color blanco con guantes del mismo color y un collar de telaraña amarillo que le llega a los hombros y su gran pecho.

El nombre de esta bella mujer era albedo, una súcubo que salva de los malvados dragones hace unos días antes del ataque al cielo.

Desde entonces ella lo consideraba su salvador y señor.

sin decir que lo que siguió a casa y bueno ... tuvo que dar unas explicaciones ...

Escena retrospectiva

Naruto: ... ... les juro que no se como paso esto ...- comento al ver como todo su harén lo miraba con una cara en blanco.

Y era debido a que albedo estaba sujetando su brazo poniendolo entre sus pechos.

Erza: aja ...- comento de forma fria.

Albedo: mmmm entonces ustedes son las concubinas de naruto-sama.- comento mirando a todas las hembras enfrente de ella.

... ... concubinas? ...

Naruto: ... ... bueno ... yo me voy a la chingada! .- grito mientras liberaba su brazo del agarre de la pelinegra y salía corriendo.

Erza: ... ... parece que alguien ... no conoce su lugar ...- dijo con una mirada que prometía dolor.

Estaba por darle una leccion a la succubo cuando ...

Jalter: espera erza ... déjamelo a mi.- hablo con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro.

Erza al ver esto accedio, si el vengador la llamo por su nombre y no por ¨tomate¨ como normalmente le decia.

Estaba claro que era serio.

Jalter: muy ramera ... veamos de que estas hechas.- acto seguido convoco su armadura mientras la pelinegra hacia lo mismo.

Fin flashback.

Despues de jalter derrotara a albedo, ella junto a las demás le permitieron quedarse.

Esto era debido para que apoyara con algunas cosas, era mas papeleo que nada.

Naruto: ( aun asi...a jalter no le costo casi nada de esfuerzo el vencerla...).- penso deteniadamente.

Al volverse humana jalter habia recuperado uno de los poderes humanos mas poderosos.

La evolución.

Al ser un servant era algo difícil romper el ¨limitador¨ que tenían.

Ahora que era humana pero conservando sus habilidades como servant, podia volverse mas fuerte ahora.

También contando a la maldición de esclavo y maestro a la cual chisato le recomendó a el y al resto.

Se le hacia algo...raro...obtener poder haciendo...cosas pervertidas...

Pero al final no quedo de otra, ya había perdido algo de vergüenza hasta este punto.

Naruto: (tambien ... sera mi poder espiral que las este haciendo mas fuerte?) .- se cuestiono mientras miraba unos papeles de candidatos de akashi.

El jutsu anticonceptivo impedía que las chicas quedaran embarazadas ... pero solo eso, no impedia que su chakra, energía espiral o el chakra de kurama se filtrara.

Podria ser que sus chicas estuvieran absorbentes y traves de su semen ... era posible? Talvez pero no tenia a otro usuario de este poder para que lo ayude.

Albedo: y bien naruto-sama, dígame quiere ya comer su ramen ... oa mi? - pregunto sonriendo de forma pervertida mientras su ahoge y alas se movían de arriba hacia abajo.

Naruto: primero ramen albedo-chan ... y talvez ... un baño ...- comento mirando la hoja de recomendación.

Tenia la imagen de una chica de pelo color azul oscuro con un mechón de color rojo.

Naruto: (ryuko matoi ... universo ... KLK ... no esta mal ...) .- detectó mien-

Albedo: Kya! Entendido naruto-sama! - grito feliz mientras se sujetaba sus mejillas con un sonrojo.

Naruto solo suspiro.

Normalmente esto no era tan rápido ... al menos con kuroka tardo unas semanas ... pero ... esta chica era una completa pervertida!

En todas las noches o cuando se bañaba esta se metía a escondidas solo para poder tener sexo.

Aun así lo que lo sorprendía era que esta succubos era virgen.

No se supone que eran demonios sexuales ... como podrían ser virgen?

Eso sin mencionar que ...

Kuroka: nya! Naruto-sama, tu gatita necesita leche nya.- hablo mientras aparecía de forma sigilosa mientras lo abrazaba desde atrás.

Albedo: oye! Aléjate! Es mi turno de pasar tiempo con la gata entrometida! - grito mientras intentaba alejar a la nekoshou de el.

Kuroka: Nya! Oblígame succubos! - mientras soltaba al rubio y saltaba encima de la otra pelinegra.

Ambas empezaron a pelear mientras se formaba una pequeña cortina de humo.

Naruto: (suspiro) no puedo comer un gusto.- comento mientras empezaba a comer su ramen ... y consideró la pelea entre nekoshou vs succubos.

Bueno ... al menos se estaba entreteniendo.

Erza: talvez ya es hora, no crees mi rey.- dijo mientras llegaba vistiendo su atuendo normal.

Naruto: enserio? Es muy pronto ...- comento mientras se volteaba a ver a su reina.

Erza: bueno ... creo que sería lo mejor ... o que te viole cuando no estemos ... enserio escuche que las mujeres de aquí se sentían atraídas por el poder ... pero enserio ...- comento divertida.

Naruto suspiro por lo dicho por la pelirroja mientras esta se dirige al refrigerador por un pastel de fresa y sentado a su lado.

Ambos empezaron a ver la pelea como forma de entretenimiento.

Albedo: Kya ! Deja mis alas gata callejera !- grito molesta cuando la nekoshou empezó agarrar sus alas, las cuales eran muy sensibles

Kuroka: jajaja y que vas a hac- nya !- grito cuando la succubo en represalia por sus alas ataco las colas de esta.

Naruto: pero...están de acuerdo de dejarla entrar, me refiero...aun no siento algún sentimiento por ella y solo ah pasado una semana.- comento mientras sorbia unos fideos.

Erza: también tengo mis dudas pero...estaremos un dia fuera, chisato va ah crear una dimension de bolsillo para entrenar.- dijo mientras comia un pequeño pedazo de pastel.

La batalla final contra khaos brigade se acercaba, ellas solo se dedicaron a proteger Kioto pero ahora...iran al campo de batalla.

Naruto: no estoy muy contento por eso y lo sabes.- hablo de forma seria no gustándole la idea de que sus chicas hayan llegado a la guerra.

Era algo sobreprotector y celoso.

Pero con semejantes bellezas era serlo natural.

Erza: tranquilo, estaremos bien ... como te estaba diciendo estarás solo, además albedo te admira y tarde temprano pasara de todos los modos.- fue lo que le dije chisato debido a la naturaleza de los succubos.

Naruto: no tengo otra verdad ...? - pregunto con una cara en blanco terminando su ramen.

Erza: nop ... por que te quejas tanto ... no es el sueño de todo hombre tener un harén? - pregunto curiosa a su rey.

Naruto: por 2 razones ... 1. son demasiadas en la cama sin especificar que cada una va a queres un hijo ...- declaró mientras empezaba a sudar.

Esos serian muchos ... MUCHOS gastos ... pañales, ropa, etc.

De tan solo pensarlo ya le dolia la cabeza.

Naruto: y 2 ... mi sueño era ser hokage ... y bueno ... creo que tener una familia también pero creo que eso es mas como un deseo.- dijo con honestidad mientras la pelirroja solo le dedico una sonrisa.

Erza: bueno parece que lo logra

En eso comenzó a sonar el tema de erza, erza llevo su mano hacia el lado derecho de su cadera en donde tenía una funda de teléfono con clip.

Sacandolo empezo a revisar unas mensajes que le habian llegado.

No era una sorpresa que erza se maravillo con el dispositivo ¨celular¨ al igual que con el televisor y cine entre otras cosas modernas.

Los demas miembros miraron a su ¨jefa¨ con diversion cuando ponia una cara sorprendida con todas las funciones que podia brindar el pequeño dispositivo.

Erza: las chicas ya me estan esperando me tengo que ir, kuroka que no se te olvide el encargo entendido? - grito para ser escuchado por la nekoshou la cual seguia peleando con albedo.

Solo podia escuchar un si de parte de esta sin dejar pelear.

Erza: bien, ya sabes que hacer mi rey.- dijo de forma seria a lo cual el rubio asintio.

Tener que follarse un albedo para ver si era digna o no.

Naruto: si, si, si ... lo hare ...- dijo suspirando.

Erza: bien, ahora tengo que irme volveremos en un dia.- menciono mientras se daban un beso muy apasionado.

Cuando se separaron erza salió del comedor mientras el agarraba los platos sucios para empezar a lavarlos.

Kuroka: puta virgen!

Albedo: gata de mierda!

Naruto: ... chicas ...- suspirando por esto.

El sueño de todo hombre eh? ...

En la noche y despues de separar a las chicas debido a que empezaron a recolectar su magia y chakra.

Kuroka fue un lugar para hablar con una persona que yasaka le pidio de favor que lo hiciera.

... en pocas palabras ... estaban el y albedo ... solos ...

Obviamente esto fue plan de erza para ver si albedo era digna o no.

Si no lo era ... pues ... podría ayudar como secretaria o algo asi.

El rubio se sentó en una silla limpiando su espada en el despacho de yasaka.

No hace falta decir que aquí tuve sexo con la kitsune pero eso era otro tema.

Naruto: bien ... termine ... enserio que demonios con estos sujetos? - pregunto molesto por los demonios que estaban mandando solicitudes de matrimonio.

Encerio? No les importaba sus hijas? ¿Qué pasaría si fuera un maldito bastardo que miraba a las mujeres como trofeos y no por su persona?

**Nota: como raizer de DxD, lo bueno que el men ya se redimió como algunos lo tuvieron ver en HERO.**

Albedo: naruto-sama, traje un poco de te.- hablo mientras entraba al lugar con una bandeja en donde traia el te.

Naruto: gracias albedo, dejalo en la mesa por favor.- mencionadoo mientras guardaba su espada.

La pelinegra lo dejo en el lugar indicado para despues quedarse de pie enfrente del escritorio.

... ...

Fueron varios minutos de silencio incómodo para el rubio.

Naruto: (mierda ... que hago? Voy directo? Ayuda!) .- grito mentalmente.

Albedo: naruto-sama se encuentra bien? Se ve estresado ... quiere que le un masaje? - menciono preocupada al ver la expresión facial del rubio.

Naruto: eh? Ah! Claro que si albedo-chan.- contesto algo nervioso.

Al parecer tendria que confiar en su suerte y la habilidad.

La succubos se puso detrás del rubio para comenzar a masajear sus hombros.

Naruto: uff ... que bien se siente ...- comento mientras suspiraba sintiendo como su tensión y nerviosismo empezaron a desaparecer.

Albedo: me alegro que le guste naruto-sama.- comento feliz que le gustara su masaje.

Estuvo masajeando sus hombros 5 minutos más hasta que ...

Naruto: albedo ... necesita tu ayuda con algo ... hablo sentado como sentia que su seguridad empezaba a volver.

Albedo: si digame? - pregunto con una sonrisa enigmática.

Naruto: tengo que ¨liberar estres¨ pero las chicas no estan ... me ayudarías? - pregunto sintiendo como su lujuria y excitación.

Albedo: por supuesto naruto-sama.- responde con una gran sonrisa debido a que su plan había funcionado.

En el te que había bebido el rubio ... tenia afrodisíaco que aumentaba la lujuria.

Siempre se burlaban de ella por ser la única succubo virgen de su fracción, sin especificar las veces que en el transcurso de la semana vio como naruto tenia sexo con las demás.

Esto ocasiono que sus deseos sexuales y frustración sexual aumentaran.

Ya no mas! Habia decidido que esta noche iba a perder su virginidad si o si.

Poniendose en frente del rubio para después agallarse en frente de el y comenzar a quitarle sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior.

Revelando así el pene semi-erecto del rubio.

La succubo se lamio mientras daba una sonrisa pervertida.

Estuvo esperando esto toda la maldita semana! El aura que desprendía era muy intoxicante, estaba segura que mas de una de su raza también había caído cautivada por el rubio.

Empezó a masturbarse el pene del rubio durante unos minutos hasta que estaba completamente erecto.

Sacando su lengua comenzó a lamerlo de arriba hacia abajo disfrutando del sabor de este.

Naruto suspirando puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra mientras la acariciaba incitándola hacerlo mejor.

La pelinegra comenzó a medir en su boca de forma lenta, gozando cada centímetro del pene del rubio entrar en su boca hasta que pudo meterlo en su boca.

Albedo: MMMMMMM! - gemía con el pene aun en su boca mientras miraba hacia arriba para ver la cara de satisfacción del rubio.

Naruto: Uff ... continua mi succubo.- dijo la agarraba de sus cuernos con ambas manos para hacer tragar todo su pene.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando el rubio la viola una garganta profunda.

Sin darle tiempo de acostumbrarse, comenzamos a follar su garganta como si fuera una vagina o ano.

Albedo: Mmmmmm! Mmmmmmm!- gemía con los ojos rodando hacia atrás en su cabeza disfrutando del sexo oral duro.

La estaba tratando como una puta y eso a ella no lo importaba.

Después de todo la mayoría de su raza vivía del sexo y eso las hacia tener una personalidad de...bitch.

**Dato: lo curioso es que albedo tenía esa personalidad hasta que ains se la cambio.**

Estuvo follandole la cara durante media hora mas a lo cual la pelinegra de manera inconsciente se había corrido una vez por el sexo oral.

Hasta que finalmente...

Naruto: Arg ! Me corro ! Bébelo todo albedo-chan !- mientras la hacía tragarse todo su pene una ultima vez liberando todo su carga.

Albedo: Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!- gimió mientras tragaba sin dificultad el semen del rubio, disfrutando del sabor salado de su semen.

Estuvieron así en esa posición unos segundos más hasta que el rubio soltó la cabeza de la pelinegra para que esta tomara aire.

Esta comenzó a respirar de manera agitada con un sonrojo en su rostro y sus alas agitándose de manera constante.

Naruto: uff ... en verdad eres virgen albedo chan? Juraría que tienes experiencia.- tenía que reconocer que ella no tenía reflejo nauseoso y eso era algo.

Albedo: lo soy naruto-sama ... pero no se olvide que soy una súcubo ... nacimos para el sexo.- comento y recuperándose mientras se lamia los labios.

**Dato: técnicamente viven de la energía vital de la víctima a través del sexo.**

Naruto: veo ... bueno es hora de que corrijamos lo de virgen no crees? - pregunto mientras se quitaba su playera de manga larga.

Albedo se levanto mientras que con su magia se quitaba su vestido revelando su sensual cuerpo al rubio.

Buenas caderas, cintura delgada, piernas suaves, grandes pechos copa D con pezones rosados y una vagina con una gran cantidad de vello púbico.

**Dato: en el capitulo 1 de la temporada 3 se confirma que ella tiene mucho vello púbico, ¿será como una jungla? : v**

La succubo rápidamente se subió encima de el mientras posicionaba el miembro en su entrada vaginal y húmeda por el orgasmo anterior que tuvo.

Entonces se dejo caer encima del rompiendo su himen y perdiendo asi su virginad.

**Vaquera **

Albedo: Aaaaahhhhh! Que rico! Aaahhh! - Gimio mirando hacia el techo con una sonrisa pervertida en la cara.

Naruto: mierda ... que apretado ... espero que la silla resista.- gruño mientras agarraba las caderas de la pelinegra.

Pero de repente la pelinegra comenzó a montarlo sin importarle que había roto su himen hace unos segundos.

Albedo: Aaahhhh! ¡Si! ¡Si! Esto es el sexo! Esto es el sexo! Aaahhh! - gemía con una sonrisa pervertida mientras empezaba a montar al rubio en la silla.

Pobre silla ...

El rubio comenzó a ayudar a la pelinegra a montarlo agarrándola de las caderas.

Albedo: si! ¡Si! Mi amo! Folle a esta puta ramera de mierda! Aaahhhh! - gemía de manera impúdica.

Naruto vio como los grandes pechos de la succubo se agitaban de arriba hacia abajo, tomo uno en su boca mientras chupaba su pezón.

Albedo: Oh si! Chupe mis pechos mi amo! Chúpelos hasta que salgan leche! - gemía lascivamente feliz.

Feliz de que su amo disfrutara de su lascivo cuerpo.

El rubio comenzó a chupar el pezón izquierdo mientras que también lamia con su lengua y mordiéndole varias veces.

Al parecer le gustaba a la succubo debido a que sus gemidos aumentaban de sonido.

Al parecer era una masoquista pero no lo sorprendía este hecho, erza y las demás iban a provecharse de esto ...

No pudo evitar sentir lastima por albedo ...

Con su otra mano soltó la cadera de la pelinegra para empezar a darle a azotes fuertes.

¡Bofetada!

Albedo: Aaahhh! Amo! Mas! Deme más azotes! - gritaba sin perder su sonrisa pervertida de su rostro.

Naruto: (lo suponía ...) .- espere divertido mientras mordía el pezón de la pelinegra y empezaba a darle la bienvenida a las redondas nalgas de la succubo.

¡Bofetada! ¡Bofetada! ¡Bofetada! ¡Bofetada! ¡Bofetada!

Albedo: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Castígueme mas fuerte amo! Mas fuerte! Aaahhh! - gemía sintiendo que en cualquier momento se iba a correr.

La sensación del enorme miembro golpeando su entrada uterina la volvía loca.

No soportaría mucho más.

El rubio dejo de azotarla para agarrar ambos pechos de la succubo y los apretaba mientras comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás de los movimientos de esta.

Albedo: Mi amo! Mi amo me corro! Me corro! - grito mientras sus alas se agitan de manera rápida y violenta.

Empezando a montarlo mas fuerte y con su amo jugando con sus tetas llego a su 2 orgasmo de la noche.

Albedo: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! AAAAAHHHHHH! - grito arqueando su espalda mientras liberaba una gran cantidad de sus fluidos vaginales.

Naruto dejo de moverse para que la pelinegra saboreara su primer orgasmo provocado por el sexo.

Esta se tenía mirando el techo con una sonrisa pervertida mientras su cuerpo tenía leves espasmos por causa de orgasmo.

Pasaron unos minutos donde el rubio se convirtió de la silla la cual se terminó rompiendo.

Su suerte lo habia salvado ... seria algo gracioso que estaba roto cuando todavía estaban follando.

Naruto: (gracias silla ... que la fuerza te acompaña) .- respetó con respeto mientras acomodaba a la pelinegra en el escritorio.

Recuperándose de su orgasmo, albedo tiro todos los documentos y la bandeja que tenía los vasos con el te al suelo provocando un desastre.

Yasaka no iba a estar feliz por esto ...

Albedo: vamos amo, siga follando a su puta! - grito con una cara lasciva y un poco ... psicópata ...

Naruto: (genial ... una ninfómana ...) .- afectado con sudor pero era obvio debido a su naturaleza.

No queriendo hacer esperarla aún más introdujo de nuevo su miembro en su entrada vaginal.

**misionero**

Albedo: Mmmmm si! - gimió mientras apretaba los dientes sin perder su sonrisa pervertida.

Sin esperar una vez más su confirmación comenzó a embestirla haciendo que los grandes pechos empezaran a mecerse y la mesa igual empezara moverse con fuerza.

Albedo: Aaahhh! Mas! Dame mas mi amo! Aaahhh! Por favor! - gemía mirando al techo con sus ojos empezaron a nublarse por el placer.

Con una mano agarraba un pecho para empezar a jugar con el y el otro sujetaba la cintura de esta para tener un control en sus embestidas.

En toda la sala se escuchaban los gemidos de la succubo la cual no perdía su sonrisa de éxtasis y pervertida.

Albedo: (dios! Dios! Que rico! Como me perdí de esto?!) .- se vieron así mismo saboreando estas nuevas sensaciones que grabarían su cuerpo.

Pero se alegraba de haberla guardado para su señor / amo / maestro / amante.

El rubio se agacho un poco para tomar el pezón del pecho libre sin dejar de embestirla, comenzó a morderlo de forma algo fuerte para provocarle dolor al ver que era una masoquista.

Albedo: si amo! Muerda mis pechos! Juegue con ellos! ¡Hágalo lo que quiera con ellas! - Gritaba en éxtasis sintiendo como el dolor le provocaba más placer.

Haciéndole caso a su ninfómana comenzó a morder mas fuerte el pezón de esta mientras pellizcaba el otro.

Albedo: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! ¡Si! Así! Mas fuerte amo! No tenga compasión conmigo! - gemía mientras su vagina empezaba a ponerse más apretada.

Disfrutando de las paredes vaginales de la pelinegra comenzó a embestirla más fuerte como si fuera un toro enfurecido.

Albedo: Mmmmm! Mmmmmmm! Mmmmmmm! - gemía con los dientes apretados sin perder su sonrisa de placer.

El rubio cambiaba de pecho en pecho chupando, lamiendo y mordiendo los pezones duros de la succubo.

Naruto: mmmm que ricos pechos tienes albedo.- comento mientras levantaba un poco la mirada para ver el rostro deformado por el placer de la pelinegra.

Albedo: te gustan amo?! ¡Me alegra! ¡Me alegra! Me hace tan feliz amo! ¡Aaahhh! - gemía eróticamente de felicidad.

Naruto sonrió divertido por las palabras de felicidad de esta.

Decidio empezar a moverse más fuerte provocando que el escritorio empezara a moverse de forma violenta.

No iba a durar mucho.

Albedo: Aaahhh! Me voy a correr amo! Me voy a correr sobre su gran peneeee! - Grita de forma lascivamente sin pudor alguno.

Naruto: te vas a correr albedo-chan? Te vas a correr? - pregunto sin disminuir sus embestidas.

Albedo: si! ¡Si! Me corro! Me corro como una putaaaaaa! - grito mientras de forma sorprendente arqueo su espalda.

Liberando una gran cantidad de sus fluidos vaginales que ensuciaron el escritorio y parte del suelo.

realmente yasaka no iba a estar contenta ... si hubiera sido ella en vez de albedo no le importara, pero ...

Albedo solo miraba hacia la puerta debido a que su cabeza había caído al borde del escritorio.

Albedo: mas ... mas ... mas ... por favor ... amo ...- hablaba entre suspiros con su cuerpo y cubierto por una fina capa de sudor.

Naruto: te corriste albedo-chan ... pero no te di permiso de correrte ...- comento entrando en el rol de maestro / amo.

Albedo: aaa ... perdoneme amo ... no ... lo verlvere ... hacer ... sin su ... permiso ...- dijo entre jadeos.

Al parecer ella y kuroka tuvieron mucho en común ... se preguntaba si había alguien más con este fetiche.

**En alguna parte kuoh**

Una pelinegra de alrededor de los 17 y 18 años visitando su uniforme de su escuela estornudo de forma repentina.

?: estas bien akeno? - pregunto una pelirroja de cuerpo voluptuoso usando el mismo uniforme de la escuela.

Akeno: si rias estoy bien.- contesto con una sonrisa marca himejima.

Rias: bien si tu lo dices, hay que darnos prisa issei y los demas nos esperan.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Akeno: fufufu issei-kun te tiene muy enamorada.- comento divertida.

Rias: cc-callate akeno! - grito algo avergonzada.

La pelinegra seguía rándose de su rey mientras tenia un pensamiento ...

Akeno: (también desearía tener a alguien) .- específicos de forma algo celosa de sus amigas.

De regreso con la pareja

Ambos amantes se encuentran en medio de la habitación de naruto y los demás miembros del harén.

El rubio estaba teniendo la pelinegra de sus muslos mientras la penetraba, lo curioso es que había un clon detrás de albedo penetrando su ano.

**Llevar de pie (doble penetración)**

Albedo: ¡AMO! AMO! QUE RICO! QUE RICO MI AMO! - gritaba impúdicamente sintiendo como su vagina y ano eran destruidos por los 2 grandes miembros de su amo y clon.

Cuando la mesa se rompió ... (que la fuerza te acompaña) ... carga entre sus brazos a la pelinegra llevándola a la habitación.

Iban a ir con el estilo perrito pero la succubo le pidió que también tome su virginidad anal a lo cual el rubio creo un clon para cargarse de eso.

Albedo: ¡AAAHHH! AAAHHH! AAAHHH! MAS FUERTE AMO! MAS FUERTE! - gritaba mientras el clon con una mano acariciaba una de sus alas.

Lo cual provocaba que su placer aumentara, sus alas eran sensibles.

Naruto: lo que pida la dama ...- susurro divertido mientras le daba una señal a su clon.

Ambos comenzarán a subir y bajar sobre sus miembros los cuales golpean los puntos sensibles de la pelinegra.

Albedo: ¡AAAHHH! GRACIAS AMO! ME ENCANTA! AAAHHH! DIOS QUE RICO! - gritaba ahogándose en el placer por la doble penetración que estaba teniendo.

Su cara ya era un ahegao con la lengua de fuera y unas pupilas en forma de corazón.

Su amo era todo una bestia ... no ... todo un dios del sexo ... y lo estaba comprobando.

En eso ...

Albedo: KYAAAAAAA! AMO! AHÍ! AHÍ DE NUEVO POR FAVOR! - Grito cuando específico que el pene de su golpe golpea un punto en específico dentro se vagina.

Naruto sonrió cuando encontró su punto G y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez con el clon igual golpeando ciertos puntos específicos dentro de su ano volviéndola loca por todo el placer.

Albedo: ¡AAAHHH! DIOS QUE RICO! ¡AMO ES UN SEMENTAL! MAS! DEME MAS PLACER! ME VOY A CORRER! - grito mirando con amor, deseo, placer, admiración.

Su amo era un alguien a quien admirar.

Naruto: aun no puta! Te vas a correr cuando yo lo diga! - gruño mientras le mordía el cuello provocando dolor que igual era placer para ella.

Albedo: ¡AAAHHH! POR FAVOR AMO! ¡POR FAVOR! DEJE CORRER A SU PERRA EN CELO POR FAVOR! - suplicaba por tener la autorización de su amo de correrse.

Naruto: aun no puta! Cuando yo lo diga! - gruño mientras el clon dejo de acariciar una de sus alas para agarrar uno de sus pechos y empezar a jugar con el.

Albedo: ¡AMO! AMO! AAAHHH! NO LO LOGRARE! NO HAY LOGRARE AMO! ME CORRO! - gritaba sintiéndose en la puerta de su orgasmo.

Empezaron Viendo que no lo iba a lograr y su clon empezaron a subirla y bajarla con mucha mas fuerza y velocidad.

Albedo: AAAHHH ME CORRO! ME CORROOOOOOO! NOOOOO! AMOOOOOO! - gritaba mientras se corría con mayor fuerza que las otras veces.

Original y clon apretaron los dientes al sentir como la vagina y el ano de la succubo empezaron a contraerse con fuerza mientras liberaba una gran cantidad de fluidos de su vagina.

Ambos comenzarán a moverse hacia la cama en donde se acomodará para la última ronda de esta noche.

El clon estaba acostado con el súcubo encima de la recostada sobre su espalda y el original enfrente de ella.

Albedo: perdóneme amo ... perdóneme ...- dijo entre suspiros sintiendo que iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

Naruto: lo lamento albedo-chan ... pero necesitas ser castigada.- comento mientras posicionaba su miembro en su entrada vaginal ... pero no era el único ...

Albedo: ¿e-eh? Espere amo ... eso es-KYAAAAAAA! - grito sintiendo como la penetraban por su vagina por ambos miembros.

Si, albedo recibió una doble penetración vaginal.

**Vaquera invertida **

Naruto: este es tu castigo albedo-chan.- dijo mientras el y su clon empezaban a moverse con fuerza y rapidez sin importarle que la pelinegra se acostumbrara ... pero si pensamiento era correcto ...

Albedo: AAAAHHHH! AAAAHHHH! AAAAHHHH! AAAAHHHH! AAAHHHH! AAAAHHHH! - gritaba mientras su cara se tornaba en un lascivo ahegao.

En toda la habitación se escuchaban los fuertes gemidos de la pelinegra ... cuando ...

Albedo: AAAAHHHH! MAS! MAS! FOLLAME MAS FUERTE AMO! FOLLA TODO LO QUE QUIERAS A TU VERTEDERO DE SEMEN! AAAAHHHH! - comenzó a gritar fuertemente con una cara algo pisco y pervertida.

Casi pareciéndose al de una yandere ... que deben decirle a erza y las demás que la vigilen ... por si acaso ... si ...

Pero tenía razón con su pensamiento ... ella iba a empezar a disfrutar de su ¨castigo¨.

Albedo: MAS FUERTE! MAS RAPIDO AMO! DESTRUYA LA SUCIA VAGINA DE ESTA SUCCUBO NINFOMANA! AAAAHHHH! - gritaba mientras sus ojos volvían a la parte superior de su cabeza con una sonrisa pervertida y su lengua de fuera.

El rubio y su clon empezaron a excitarse en gran medida al ver la actitud de la pelinegra.

Su personalidad de perra comenzó a salir a flote durante la noche.

Ambos empezaron a penetrar su vagina sin piedad alguno golpeando el punto G y el cuello uterino de esta.

La pelinegra no paraba de correrse por el intenso placer que específicos al tener 2 penes en su vagina y golpeando sus partes más sensibles de su vagina.

Esto era mejor que la anterior doble penetración.

Duraron media hora mas hasta que los 3 empezaron a llegarse su limite.

Albedo: ¡AMO! AMO! ME VOY UN CORRER! PUEDO CORRERME?! PUEDO? PUEDO?! - preguntaba mirando de forma lasciva al rubio original.

Naruto: si! Puedes correrte puta! Voy a correrme también en tu maldita vagina escuchaste?! - gruño empezando a embestirla mas fuerte igual que su clon.

Albedo: SI! POR FAVOR AMO! CORRASE EN MI VAGINA! BENDICEME CON TU SEMILLAAAAAA! - gemía impúdicamente con una gran ansiedad de sentir el semen de su amo en su vagina.

Tanto original y clon empezaron a moverse como toros furiosos sacándole grandes gemidos a la succubo cuando todos llegaron a su límite.

Naruto / clon: me corro! - gruñeron ambos dando una última embestida, atravesando su cuello uterino y llenándolo con su semen.

Albedo: AAAAHHHH! AMO! AMO! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! - grito como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Su vagina apretó y libero una gran cantidad de fluidos vaginales sobre ambos miembros, mientras que estos llenos el útero de la succubo con su semen.

El rubio y clon sacaron sus miembros de la vagina de la pelinegra haciendo que saliera una gran cantidad de semen.

Albedo: aaaahhhhh ... semen de mi amo ... de mi amado ... amo ...- suspiraba mientras su cuerpo sudoroso por toda la actividad de esta noche.

Esta vez de haber entregado a su amo y mientras este está depositado en su semen en su vagina.

No había más grande felicidad para ella ... tal vez darle un hijo en un futuro ...

Con ese pensamiento se desmayó con una gran sonrisa de placer y satisfacción.

El clon se disipo provocando que albedo cayera a la cama con las piernas abiertas y el semen saliendo de su entrada vaginal.

El rubio estaba por acostarse pero ...

Naruto: ... tengo hambre ...- dijo mientras empezaba a salir de la habitación desnudo.

Esperaba que nadie lo viera pero lo dudo ... esperaba ...


	12. Interludio 13

Naruto: entonces ... ya llego la hora.- mientras se preparaba junto a sus chicas.

Todas iban a ir a la batalla final contra la brigada de Khaos, después de akashi encontrara su base principal.

Todas las demás fracciones ya estaban alistándose.

Erza: si, naruto iras con akashi y el resto cierto? - pregunto dejando de lado su apodo a su amante y poniéndose serio.

Actualmente había cambiado su armadura por una nueva.

Todas irían por su parte con yasaka a liderar una legión contra el ejército de Qlippoth, mientras que el y otros más irían contra rizevim y evitar que resucitara a trihexa.

Naruto: si ... chicas cuídense por favor.- dijo dándoles una cara de preocupación a lo cual las demás chicas son felices por la preocupación del rubio.

Dándose un abrazo grupal todos partieron rumbo a la batalla final.

**Con naruto **

Akashi: muy bien chicos, es ahora o nunca ... terminemos con esto.- dijo mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza.

Todos sabían que después de esto tendrían que ir a otros mundos a completar los encargos hechos por zelretch.

Akashi: por cierto seiya, athena va a unirse a la pelea? - pregunto mirando al castaño.

Seiya: si, ella y los demás también se van a unir a la batalla ... en especial **el** ...- comento con una sonrisa.

Todos lo miraron confundidos.

**El** ?

En alguna parte del mundo se vio una silueta salir de un volcán, rápidamente todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por una aura dorada que cuando se apago revelo una armadura dorada.

?: el feniz revivirá cuantas veces mar ... mientras que mi cosmos continúe ardiendo.

Continuara ...

Siguiente capitulo: NARUTO X AKENO - FECHA: INDECISA.

**omake**

Se podría ver ... el escenario de un noticiero ... raro ...

What ? Al autor no tenia casi chance de escribir: v

Asi que se lo dejo a satsuki la cual estaba sentada en frente de una mesa de noticieros ...

Satsuki: (¿por qué mierda tengo que hacer esto?) .- considerado mientras una de sus cejas se contrae por la molestia.

Satsuki: Buenas noches lectores, aquí les traemos noticias recientes de estas semanas conforme a KNY, SNK, SNV y otras cosas que el pinche autor ve.- comento sin importarle que había insultado al autor.

Satsuki: bien procedamos, actualmente en el manga de shingeki no kyoshin todo valio verga con eren, igual el de kimetsu no yaiba se esta convirtiendo en otro shingeki por tantas muertes de personajes queridos ... ese cocodrilo no tiene sentimientos.- comento recordando las muertes de 3 pilares en especial.

Satsuki: tambien en shuumatsu no valkyrie heracles saco el power up de la amistad en el ultimo capitulo, esperemos y jack no muera ... en black clover el yuno sigue vivo, para alivio de su fan girls.- comento en eso ...

Satsuki: oh cierto y levi esta vivo para alivio del fandom femenino.- comento ya que el autor grabó como las chicas se volvieron locas por el ackerman.

Satsuki: bien creo que eso es todo ... si se preguntan por el autor, está llorando en su cuarto por la muerte de shiduri de babilonia.- respuesta debido a que el autor ya lo habia superado.

Pero el capitulo 16 le abrió la herida de nuevo.

Satsuki: por ultimo en el manga de boku no hero es posible que mirko muera, ya saben la heroína coneja ... esperemos que no.- comento.

Satsuki: bien ... que tengan un buen fin de semana les desea el autor y yo, nos vemos.- dijo para cambiar de escena.

**Cambio de escena.**

Rex: bien ... ya están presentes todos? - pregunto mirando a los personajes.

Naruto: eso creo.- respuesta sin saber si estaba bien o no.

Rex: bueno como sea, el siguiente lemon es el de akeno, y empezara en una fiesta despues de vencer a trihexa ... naruto, seiya e issei necesiton que vayan ensayando sus lineas y movimientos no podemos fallar idiotas.- les dije mientras les daba unos papeles con sus lineas.

Seiya: enterado.- respondió mientras sus compañeros empezaban a hacer poses ... ridículas.

A veces pensaba que era el único maduro del grupo.

Rex: bien, akeno ve buscando un vestido, lo mas pegado y sexi posible.- le comente a la pelinegra.

Akeno: y donde voy a buscarlo? - pregunto confundido.

Rex: ... soy algo llamado internet idiota, asi que y busca el que mas te guste y no quiero oir quejas.- respondi mientras me iba con el resto de personajes.

Akeno: ... me dijo idiota? - pregunté confundido.

Rex: bien ... erza ten esto ... es una idea para un mini-limón que estoy planeando.- mientras la pelirroja recibió la hoja que le había dado.

Erza: mmmmm un cuarteto? - pregunto interesada.

Rex: exacto, pero no vas a besar ni follar al otro hombre, solo a la mujer para mas placer.- respondi mientras escribía otras ideas.

Erza: veo, y quien sera la pareja? - pregunto interesada.

Solo esperaba que la mujer no fuera de una perra como esdeath.

Rex: son el ship de zoroxrobin, no pasara de mil palabras ese mini lemon y se divideira en 2 capitulos.- ya que la idea era original que en un capitulo normal se mostrara las interacciones entre las 2 parejas y en un interludio o otro capitulo fuera del limón de 500 palabras.

Erza: si por que no.- accediendo a la idea debido a que era un personaje muy bien querido.

Y muy sexy.

Rex: bien, ahora ... pero que demonios? - grito al ver como algunos personajes estaban viendo una pelea en vez de pararla.

Las combatientes eran saori kido (con el cuerpo de sendai athena) vs medusa (fate).

Dante: pelea de gatas! - grito mientras bebía una cerveza y otros mas se unian a ver el espectaculo.

Medusa: diosa inutil buena para nada! - mientras la tiraba al suelo y la horcaba.

La diosa le dio un codazo en su estomago sacándole el aire a la gorgona.

Saori: vete a la mierda serpiente rastrera! - grito mientras se ponía encima de su oponente para empezar a horcarla.

Solo para que esta le diera una patada en la espalda haciendo que cayera de frente.

Rex: ... demasiado temprano para esta mierda ...- sospecha mientras revisaba los documentos.

Rex: ¡oh cierto, erza! - grite llamando a la pelirroja.

Erza: que sucede? - pregunto.

Rex: ve entrenando, tengo una pelea de ti con arturia.- comente.

Erza: ya veo ... nuestra batalla sera legendaria! - grito mientras alzaba el puño.

Rex: si, pelearan a quien viene mas ramen.- tiraba una hoja con una idea, descartada.

Erza: ya veo ento ... que? - pregunto confundida.

Rex: si ... mejor no preguntes.- comente mientras me iba.

Satsuki: por cierto ya que estas aquí ... ya empezaste a hacer el limón de akeno? - pregunto.

Rex: ... o mira ... salio el nuevo capitulo de fate grand order babylonia.- mientras yo iba.

Satsuki: ... ... no la empezado ... los lectores lo van a matar.- negó con la cabeza.

Ryuko: yo satsuki! Ire con unas chicas a ver una pelea, ¿quieres venir? - pregunto a su hermana.

Satsuki: ... ... claro ... es mejor que aguantar las idioteces de estos idiotas.- mientras miraba a los chicos como veían la pelea de saori y medusa.

Donde estaba seiya ahora que lo pensaba ...

ishtar: entonces ... eres el hombre que venció a los dioses? - pregunto mientras flotaba alrededor del caballero.

Seiya: eeeeehhhh si ... podrías dejar de tocarme? - pregunto mientras la diosa le picaba la mejilla.

Ishtar: mmmmmm lo eh decidido, me llevaras a una cita, considérate agradecido que una diosa como yo te considero digno.- comento mientras daba una sonrisa divertida.

En eso rápidamente 2 manos agarrar sus hombros, volteando lentamente la cabeza vio ...

Saori / athnea: que mierda estas haciendo diosa inútil? - preguntaron ambas de forma amenazante.

Ishtar: ... ayuda ...- chillo con miedo al ver esto.

**Autor: una disculpa por no publicar antes, ya tengo los lemons de akeno y miya listos y los subiré durante el curso de la semana.**

**Cuídense**** con esto del virus.**

**Saludos.**


	13. NARUTO X AKENO

**Autor: Una disculpa, subí antes el de miya que el de Akeno XD :v **

**Bueno sin mas que decir aquí esta:**

**Ningún personaje de este fanfic me pertenece.**

En el inframundo se llevará a cabo un cabo una celebración a causa de la brigada de la derrota de Khaos.

Flash back

Trihexa había revivido gracias al que bastardo de rizevim había dado su vida a cambio.

Naruto: ok ... alguien tiene un plan? - pregunto viendo lo enorme que era la bestia del apocalipsis.

El maldito monstruo tenia 7 cabezas con 10 cuernos, 7 cuellos, 7 colas largas y gruesas de diferentes formas, 4 robustos brazos y un par de piernas aún más grandes que estos.

Su torso es el de un primate inclinado hacia delante, cubierto por un grueso pelaje negro junto a escamas de dragón.

Kurama: (tengo una idea pero ... necesitamos tiempo ...) .- le comento a su compañero al ver semejante monstruo.

Naruto: pero no tenemos ti-

Kurama: (no tenemos opción! En tu estado actual solo lograras dañarlo pero nada mas ...) .- volvio a comentarle al rubio.

Apretando los dientes se retiro al igual que el resto de las fracciones.

Este fue un mal día.

Pasaron 5 días y gran parte del mundo de DXD había sido destruido y dañado por trihexa el cual se había dividido en 7 cuerpos para esparcir la destrucción por el mundo.

Ahora naruto y su harén, al igual que un gran ejercito de youkai incluyendo a los dioses sintoístas se encuentran en las playas de Japón debido a una de las partes de trihexa venia en dirección a Japón.

Pero no estaban solos ya que el sequito de rias gremory también estaba aquí para apoyar.

No demore mucho en lanzarse al ataque.

Naruto estaba en su nuevo modo bijuu dragon junto a sus chicas a la parte de trihexa.

Issei se tuvo en su batalla contra Apophis mientras estaba en su modo de Diabolos Dragon God.

Y los demás se encargan de los malvados dragones fabricados en masa.

Esto duro un poco de tiempo hasta que un gran ataque ocasionado por la rhongomyniad de arturia logro dejar expuesto el núcleo de la bestia.

Era su oportunidad antes de que empezara a regenerarse.

Naruto: ( ahora !).- grito mentalmente mientras su respiración cambiaba.

Naruto: concentración total ! Respiración de viento : tajada filosa del viento !- grito mientras en un flash verde reaparecía detrás de la bestia.

Logrando cortar el núcleo en 9 partes diferentes.

El núcleo exploto a la vez que el cuerpo de la bestia empezaba a desintegrarse de forma lenta.

El rubio suspiro algo cansado, aún faltaban 6 cuerpos más.

**Europa**

Vali lucifer estaba algo cansado después de derrotar a Aži Dahāka de una vez por todas.

Miro al cielo y vio con sorpresa como todos los evil dragon eran atravesados por cadenas hechas de energia.

?: lo siento...no me gusta la violencia...pero si es necesaria para salvar a inocentes y apoyar a mis amigos la usare sin dudar.- se escuchó una voz suave viniendo a unos metros detrás de el.  
Mirando hacia tras se encontró con un joven de pelo morado portando una armadura dorada.

No era mas que otro que el actual caballero de virgo y sucesor de shaka.

Shun de Andrómeda o mejor dicho shun de virgo.

En eso una presencia llena de violencia, ira y odio lleno el lugar.

?: tienes agallas al venir aquí maldita bestia...- en un torrente de llamas apareció el actual caballero dorado de leo.

Ikki de leo.

La bestia sin dudar lanzo un rugido de llamas hacia el.

Ikki: hmph ! Ridiculo... Gōka Danzai...- haciendo que llamas desde la misma tierra salieran disparadas hacia la bestia quemando sus propias llamas y a esta por igual.

Ignorando los rugidos de dolor el santo de leo no se detenía.

Ikki:….Gōka Senpū...- una vez mas lanzaba una gran cantidad de llamas restringiendo a la bestia, quemándola en su totalidad

Estuvo aplicando las mismas técnicas una y otra vez impidiendo que la bestia se moviera o incluso atacara.  
Viendo que ya era suficiente decidido terminar esto de una vez por todas.

Ikki: Hougoku Renou...- mientras liberaba una gran llamarada de fuego hacia el núcleo expuesto de trihexa, cuando impactaron con este se creó una gran explosión que desintegro tanto el núcleo como el cuerpo de la bestia.

Todos los presentes estaban asombrados por esto, solo para después estallar en gritos de victoria.

Solo unos minutos después recibieron un mensaje urgente.

Vali: ya veo...todos a Japón, ahora !- grito mientras volvía a activar su armadura y volaba en dirección a Japón.

Shun: nii-san también debemos ir.- le dijo de forma seria a su hermano mayor.

El cual solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria.

Shun: nii-san !- grito a su hermano para que volviera.

Ikki: hmph, detesto ir en grupo...- fue lo último que dijo para después desaparecer en una columna de fuego.

El caballero de virgo solo suspiro por la actitud de su hermano.

**En otra parte del mundo.**

Escanor: que mis ataques no te harían daño ? Quien lo decidido ? Que destruirás el mundo ? Y quien lo decidio ?- hablo mientras miraba hacia abajo

Una de las partes de trihexa miraba la gran bola de fuego que era el doble de su tamaño y parecía un sol en si.

Escanor: el único que lo decide...soy yo...muere...- mientras lanzaba su ataque ¨cruel sun¨ el cual consumió por completo a la bestia destruyendo tanto el núcleo como el cuerpo físico.

Akashi y alice suspiraron aliviados al derrotar una parte de trihexa, ni siquiera la espada divina de alice podía hacer algo en contra de el.

Por suerte escanor estaba con ellos.

Por su parte seiya pudo derrotar otra parte con ayuda de los caballeros dorados de libra y acuario.

Los cuales eran shiryu y hyoga.

Las demás partes de trihexa sintieron como 4 de sus cuerpos fueron destruidos, por lo cual decidieron volver a unirse en un solo ser y acabar con esto.

Se dirigían a Japón en donde fue destruido su primer núcleo.

**Time skip**

Ahora estaban todas las fracciones unidas para destruir de una vez por todas a la bestia del apocalipsis.

Pero varios lideres y dioses fueron derrotados o malheridos durante la lucha.

Entre ellos estaban sirchez y azazel.

Naruto: mierda !- mientras esquivaba otro ataque al igual que seiya e issei.

Era mucho mas dificil pelear contra esta cosa unida que separada.

Naruto: ( kurama ! Es hora de hacerlo !).- grito mentalmente mientras el y su avatar juntaban sus manos para empezar el ataque final.

En eso...

Issei: sempai ! Debemos retirarnos, sirchez-sama tiene un plan para acabar con esto.- dijo en un tono triste el cual detecto el rubio.

Despues de una explicación del castaño el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que pensaban hacer los lideres sobrenaturales.

Naruto:…...issei...tengo un plan y necesito tu ayuda...- dijo en un tono serio.

El castaño no entendió, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Naruto: bien...esto haremos...- empezó a contarle su plan.

**Unos minutos después**

Se veían a los líderes sobrenaturales preparados para sellar a trihexa junto con ellos en una dimensión en donde estarían luchando por cien o incluso miles de años.

Sirchez:…...bien empece-

En eso una bijuudama le dio de lleno a trihexa haciendo que rugiera furioso e ignorara a los lideres.

Se veía a naruto en un nuevo modo, el cual era similar a su modo bijuu dragon solo que este era del tamaño de trihexa...y tenia diez colas.

El plan de kurama era...invocar a los demás bijuus para que los ayudaran en esta guerra.

Los cuales se encontraban en kioto dentro de una barrera dimensional por parte de chisato.

Naruto no quiso sellarlos dentro de el por lo cual obtaron enviarle su chakraa través de su enlace mental que tenían con el.

Rugiendo el dragón de diez colas fue volando en dirección a trihexa el cual lo atrapo, pero ese era el plan.

Sujetándolo fuertemente con sus brazos y colas empezó a volar hacia el cielo mientras la bestia del apocalipsis se resistía.

Después el rubio lo lanzo al aire con toda la fuerza que tenía a la capa de ozono, ya que el siguiente ataque será muy devastador.

Naruto: ahora ! Issei!- grito mientras empezaba a reunir energía natural de manera extraordinaria.

En eso todos empezaron a escuchar un...

Boost ! Boost ! Boost ! Boost ! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!

Era issei el cual estaba reuniendo energía en su modo de Diabolos Dragon God.

Transfer !

Todo el poder que había podido reunir se lo dio el rubio el cual había desaparecer a 2 clones suyos, los cuales había dejado hace días recolectando energía natural.

Poder spiral + energía natural (5 diaz) + boost de issei + el chakra de los 9 bijuus.

Espraba poder destruir a trihexa con esto...

Naruto: rikudo-Chōōdama Rasen Shuriken !- grito mientras lanzaba su ataque hacia la bestia.

El ataque dio de lleno...pero no era suficiente...

Volviendo a reunir lo que le quedaba de energía...empezó con su otro ataque...

Naruto: rikudo-Shin: Bijū Rasenshuriken !- mientras 9 clones lanzaban 9 rasen shuriken con diferentes chakras de los bijuus y el original lanzaba una gran bijuudama creando así una explosión gigantesca en conjunto con el anterior ataque.

**Autor: los ataques estan basados en el juegos ultimate ninja storm 4...que no eh jugado...**

Por suerte el rubio lo había mandado a una gran distancia en el cielo, pero aun asi afecto parte del planeta.

Erza y las demás estaban orgullosas de lo poderoso que era su hombre.

Las fracciones sobre naturales estaban sorprendidas por el poder del humano.

Y cierta pelinegra se excitaba al ver lo poderoso que era el rubio.

Cuando el humo se despejo se revelo que los núcleos de trihexa estaban intactos...pero expuestos...

Naruto: termínalo ! Seiya !- grito mientras su avatar se desvanecía debido a que utilizo todo su poder en esos ataques.

En la cima de una montaña se veía a seiya con su cosmo ardiendo al máximo, mientras apuntaba con su arco a los núcleos de trihexa antes de que el cuerpo se empezara a regenerar.

Naruto dijo que era el único que podía por que...los héroes hacen milagros...

Y el era el héroe invencible...

Seiya: cosmic star arrow !- gritaba a la vez que lanzaba 3 flechas doradas a la velocidad de la luz.

Estas se dirigieron a gran velocidad a los núcleos solo para darles de lleno...y destruirlos por completo...

Despues...todo quedo en silencio...hasta que empezaron a escuchar leves susurros.

Lo lograron ?

Lo mataron...?

Lo hicieron...lo hicieron...

No tardo mucho para que empezaran a sonar gritos de victoria.

El rubio estaba cayendo a una gran velocidad al suelo...solo para ser atrapado por erza.

Ambos cayeron al suelo por el impacto.

El rubio levanto la mirada para ver el sonriente rostro de su reyna...y recordó que fue así como se conocieron.

Con uno de ellos cayendo del cielo y el otro atrapándolo...

Que romántico.

**Fin del flash back**

En una mansión proveída por parte de sirchez lucifer que, a pesar de su estado mal herido por la pelea aún estaba en condición para

Naruto, yasaka y chisato fueron invitados debido a que sus posiciones políticas o por su participación en la batalla en el caso de naruto.

Los que fueron a acompañarlos fueron erza, jalter, arturia, kuroka y albedo.

Todos usando vestidos formales para la ocasión.

Lo que eran saeko, yoruichi, konan, irene y tsunade no quisieron ir debido a que no les gustaba nada de esas fiesta de idiotas arrogantes con dinero.

Así que decidieron no ir.

Aunque kuroka y albedo fueron por un encargo de yasaka más que nada.

El rubio era la envidia de muchos al ser acompañado de hermosas mujeres, aun que le daban malas miradas a kuroka.

Naruto: bueno...me siento incomodo con este traje.- comento mientras movía incomodo por el esmoquin.

Erza: no quejes y compórtate.- dijo en un tono autoritario mientras ella agarraba el brazo derecho del rubio con jalter a su lado.

Jalter: si ya deja de quejarte como una perra ¨master-chan¨.- dijo en tu tono burlón a su amante el cual la miro con algo de enojo.

Naruto: parece que tengo que castigar a alguien llegando a casa.- comento mientras daba una sonrisa malvada.

Jalter tembló de miedo al ver esa sonrisa.

Va a tener una cojera mañana...

Yasaka: En todo caso solo estaremos aquí un poco más de tiempo así que resiste anata.- dijo con una sonrisa divertida viendo el sufrimiento de su macho.

Chisato igual rio divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza.

En otra parte de la fiesta.

Una joven de pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, ojos color purpura y un bello rostro.

Estaba usándolo que era un kimono de color negro que ocultaba su figura voluptuosa.

La joven con el nombre de akeno himejima estaba sumida en sus pensamientos debido a ciertos asuntos...sobre todo un video que recibió su compañera de sequito y que ella termino viendo.

?: Nya ? Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí.- hablo una voz acercándose por detrás de la pelinegra.

Lo curioso es que era otra pelinegra que estaba usando un vestido occidental que acentuaba su figura voluptuosa.

Akeno: kuroka.- menciono el nombre de la hermana de koneko la cual estaba mirándola con una cara divertida.

Kuroka: oh vamos akeno-chan, no puedes recibir de mejor manera a una compañera pelinegra nya ?- comento con falsa tristeza.

Akeno: ah que has venido ?- pregunto sin pelos en la boca ya que a pesar de que declararon inocente a kuroka todavía había dejado

Kuroka: bueno...vine a ver si vas a aceptar la propuesta de yasaka-sama.- dijo con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

La himejima se puso nerviosa por esto algo que kuroka noto enseguida.

Kuroka: oh ? Que pasa akeno-chan...estas bien ?- pregunto de forma burlona.

Akeno: n-n-nada de incumbencia gato.- respondió con un sonrojo en su cara y un ceño fruncido.

Kuroka: nyajajaja oh vamos, no puedes ocultarlo...mi macho te atrae verdad ?- pregunto mientras empezaba a caminar alrededor de la hibrido.

Al estar detrás de esta sorpresivamente la abrazo por la espalda haciendo que la himejima sintiera los grandes pechos de la nekoshou en su espalda.

Kuroka: es más...míralo ahí esta...- mientras que con su mano agarraba el rostro de la hibrido para que mirara en cierta dirección.

En eso vio al rubio que había visto en el video que kuroka le había mandado a su hermana, pero no era el único.

Poco después kuroka empezó a ir al santuario en donde ella vivía con la excusa de venir a ver que todo estaba en orden.

A pesar de que kuoh era propiedad de la fracción aun debían pagar una cierta cuota por estar en territorio sintoísta.

Asi que yasaka mandaba a kuroka a revisar cada templo de kuoh que estuviera todo en orden, aunque también con la sub-misión de ver si encontraba una candidata para el harem.

Ahí fue en donde encontró a la himejima la cual vivía en un santuario a las fueras de kuoh y esta aprovecho.

Cada vez que ella iba al hogar de la hibrido dejaba ¨accidentalmente¨ uno que otro video en donde ella o alguna otra chica tenía relaciones con el rubio.

Kuroka: dime...cuantas veces te has masturbado pensando en el ?- susurro al oído de la otra pelinegra la cual estaba respirando de maneja agitada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Era bien conocido que la mayoría de los ángeles caídos por naturaleza eran sádicos...o masoquistas...

Kuroka: te imaginas a ti misma siendo penetrada por el ? O acaso te imaginas siendo rodeada de el y sus clones...estando a su merced para ser profanada por todos tus agujeros, reducida a nada mas que un vertedero de semen ?- pregunto mientas apretaba su abrazo a la vez que pasaba sus manos por la esbelta figura de la himejima.

La cual empezó a imaginar estos escenarios gracias a los comentarios de la nekoshou.

Lo que no sabía tampoco era que albedo estaba usando un afrodisiaco en ella haciendo que su lujuria creciera más y más hasta que llegara a su límite.

Regresando con el rubio

Este está hablando con 2 hermosas mujeres de un cuerpo de infarto.

Eran grayfia lucifige y venelana gremory anteriormente bael hasta que se casó con zectius.

Venelana: le agradezco mucho que haya salvado a mi hijo y esposo en la batalla final naruto-san.- mientras daba una leve reverencia al igual que la peliplateada.

Naruto: no fue nada créame pero por favor no agregue el ¨san¨ me hace sentir viejo jeje.- dijo mientras daba una leve sonrisa y se rascaba la nuca.

Esto le valió un pequeño codazo de erza, una risita de yasaka y suspiros de las otras 2.

Grayfia: aun así le agradecemos de todo corazón por salvarlos, esperemos agradecerle en un futuro no muy lejano.- dijo mientras daba una leve sonrisa algo que no hacía mucho.

Naruto: no se preocupen, no necesitas una razón para salvar a alguien.- comento mientras sonrisa.

Ambas damas sonrieron felices por las palabras del rubio, sintiendo la necesitad de agradecerle lo más pronto posible.

Erza y las demás miraron a yasaka en busca de alguna respuesta, esta solo se encogió de hombros.

Cuando estaban por retirarse cuando...

Seiya: oye naruto.- llamo a su compañero a lo cual chocaron los puños hasta que noto a una hermosa mujer a su lado.

?: entonces tu debes el nuevo amigo de seiya, mucho gusto soy saori kido, la reecarnacion de athena.- comento la pelimorado.

Naruto: bueno si no es la novia de seiya, mucho gusto saori.- respondió divertido mientras estrechaba su mano con la diosa.

Ambos se sonrojaron por lo dicho del rubio.

Saorio: eeeeehhhh si, bueno hablando de otro asunto.- hablo rápidamente tratando de desviar el tema.

Las chicas de naruto miraron divertido esto.

Saori: en realidad estoy aquí para una invitación.- dijo de forma seria la pelimorado.

Naruto: mmm ? De quien ?- pregunto curioso.

Saori:…...de afrodita...- dijo mientras decía el nombre con desdén.

No era una gran sorpresa que ella como las demás diosas griegas, no, corrección, TODAS las diosas odiaban a afrodita debido a que la muy zorra había hecho que sus parejas les fueran infieles.

Excepto a saori y artemisa pero esta ultima la odiaba por puta.

Naruto: ya veo...bueno veré si mi agenda esta libre.- contesto sin sabes quién era afrodita.

Cuando saori iba a decir algo escucho que la llamaban a ella y a seiya.

Saori: me tengo que retirar, que tengan buena noche.- se despidió con una sonrisa al igual que seiya.

Naruto igual les deseo lo mismo, pero guiñándole el ojo a seiya.

Naruto: ( dale duro contra el muro ).- pensó dándole ánimos a su amigo.

Por su parte...

Erza:...quien es afrodita...yasaka...chisato...-pregunto a sus hermanas de forma seria al ver sus rsotros.

Yasaka:…...problemas...- fue lo único que dijo mientras chisato asentía.

Después de despedirse de unas personas decidieron dejar el lugar, pero el rubio sentía que alguien lo miraba.

Yasaka miraba a kuroka la cual asintió de forma picara a la kyuubi.

Había cumplido su misión.

Time skip

Habian pasado unos días desde la fiesta...y yasaka les sorprendió con la noticia que iba a renunciar a su cargo de líder de la fracción youkai.

Esto era debido a que ella quería vivir junto al amor de su vida y padrastro de kunou.

Ella no queria que el abandonara su sueño de ser hokage y traer paz a su mundo.

**Autor: aunque seamos sinceros...realmente lo valió ? Ver un poco de boruto me hace dudar de que haya valido la pena ser hokage, que piensan ?**

Ella estaba viendo candidatos a sucederla mientras le decía al rubio que fuera a un santuario en kuoh para verificar algo.

A lo cual no se negó y fue hacer el pedido de su hembra.

Yasaka: bien...es hora de conseguir la ultima...- dijo en voz alta cuando el rubio se fue, ya que kuroka le había sugerido a la sacerdotisa del trueno.

Por lo cual le encargo la tarea de aumentar el lívido de esta junto a albedo y que fuera más fácil de seducir.

Yasaka: bueno veamos quien puede ser mi sucesor mmmmmmmmm ahri eh ?- se dijo así misma viendo la imagen de una hermosa mujer de pelo negro y ojos ámbar.

Vestía un kimono rojo y poseía 9 colas de zorro, convirtiéndola en una kyuubi.

Al parecer encontró a su sucesor.

Mientras tanto en kuoh

El rubio se encontraba caminando rumbo al santuario que estaba afuera a las afueras de la ciudad.

Según unos youkai rebeldes y ángeles caídos estaban aprovechando que las fracciones estaban débiles por la batalla contra trihexa para hacer de las suyas.

En sintió una explosión de energía viniendo del santuario.

Corriendo a gran velocidad para llegar a ver qué ocurría se encontró con unos ángeles caídos y youkais callejeros que estaban rodeando a una joven vestida de sacerdotisa.

El rubio libero su aura en el área logrando que todos voltearan a verlo.

Al ver quien era tanto los youkais como los ángeles caídos palidecieron por terror al ver a uno de los héroes de la guerra contra khaos brigade.}

Estos rápidamente huyeron al verlo

Naruto: tch, maricas...estas bien ?- pregunto a la joven.

Ahora que la veía bien...era muy hermosa.

Un cuerpo voluptuoso y un hermoso rostro con ojos color purpura, que en su imaginación brillaban de...lujuria ?...

La joven himejima estaba a punto de hacer pedazos a las escorias que dijeron que se iban a divertir con ella, hasta que sintió una gran aura en el área y vio a quien pertenecía.

Su cuerpo empezó a calentarse por la excitación de volver a verlo, estos últimos días no había podido dejar de pensar en el.

En eso su cuerpo se desplomo, pero por suerte el rubio la atrapo antes que tocara el suelo.

Naruto: wow, estas bien ?- pregunto mientras la pelinegra miraba con ojos vidriosos al rubio.

Akeno: e...el...santu...ario...- dijo entre jadeos mientras señalaba con un dedo tembloroso.

El rubio rápidamente la llevo adentro.

Time skip

El rubio se encontraba sentado dentro del templo esperando a la chica que le había pedido que la esperara.

Naruto: ( diablos...ya se tardo...).- pensó aburrido, quería regresar ya con erza y las demás.

Akeno: disculpa...te hice esperar mucho ?

Naruto: eh ? Ah no te pero...cu...pes...- dejo de hablar al ver que el kimono de la joven estaba mojado.

Esto no sería problema si fuera de color oscuro u algún otro color...pero era blanco y se transparentaba...dejando ver sus enormes pechos y pezones duros.

Su cabello también se veía algo húmedo con gotas de agua cayendo en ocasiones, símbolo de que acaba de salir de bañarse

Akeno: fufufu me alegro naruto-sama.- dijo mientras traía una charola con te.

Naruto: oh graicas...etto...- ahora que lo pensaba no sabía su nombre.

Akeno: akeno himejima, un placer naruto-sama.- mientras daba una leve reverencia, pero esto hacia que sus grandes pechos se mecieran atrayendo la atención del rubio.

Naruto: un placer akeno-chan, no hay problema que te diga asi verdad ?- pregunto mientras le daba un trago a su te.

Akeno: oh fufufu todo lo contrario naruto-sama me alegro.- dijo con una sonrisa al ver que el rubio había tomado de su te.

Un té con afrodisiaco...regalo de kuroka...que fue regalo de albedo.

Estuvieron conversando un poco mas de tiempo, con algunos coqueteos o algún movimiento provocativo como cuando se inclinaba a servirle te.

Lo cual le daba una gran vista de su escote...hasta que...

Naruto: (mierda...mi cuerpo...se siente caliente...es igual a-

Espera ! Sonrojo...mirada vidriosa...actitud lasciva...te...oh shit...here we go again...

Akeno: ara ? Te sientes bien naruto-sama ?- pregunto con preocupación falsa ya que sabía que el afrodisiaco estaba surtiendo efecto.

Naruto: yo...yo...- no apartaba su vista de los grandes pechos de la pelinegra.

Por qué demonios estaba siendo drogado ? Que kurama no estaba...ayudándolo...

Maldito traidor !

Akeno: tranquilo naruto-sama...deje que cuide de usted esta noche...- dijo mientras lo recostaba en el suelo y empezaba a besarlo.

El rubio se sorprendió por la agresividad que la chica estaba mostrando.

Pero en eso sorprendiendo a la pelinegra cuando devolvió el beso con más agresividad que la de ella.

Cambiando de posición con el ahora encima de ella se acercó a su oído...

Naruto: quieres jugar ? Juguemos...- acto seguido volvió a besarla mientras que con su mano derecha atacaba el pecho izquierdo de la pelinegra.

Akeno: Mmmmm! Mmmmm!- gemía sintiendo como una gran cantidad de placer recorría su cuerpo.

El rubio empezó hacer más agresivo debido a que era la segunda vez que lo drogaban con afrodisiaco para tener sexo.

Primero albedo y ahora esta joven doncella.

Oh no, él no se iba a dejar, así como así.

Era momento de demostrar que era un hombre !

Terminando ese pensamiento recostó su cuerpo con el de la himejima, haciendo que su camisa se mojara por el contacto del kimono húmedo.

La pelinegra envolvió con fuerza sus piernas en la cintura del rubio para poder tenerlo mas cerca de ella y poder disfrutar de su calor.

Sus cuerpos se frotaban el uno contra el otro a pesar de tener aun puesta su ropa.

El rubio estuvo besándose de manera apasionada con la pelinegra mientras que con sus manos tanteaba los grandes senos de esta.

Akeno: Mmmmmm! Mmmmmmm!- gemía sintiendo las manos del rubio masajear sus pechos a Trávez de su kimono húmedo.

Separándose del beso, rápidamente se empezó a quitarse el mino húmedo a la vez que también se retiraba el hakama.

El ninja tampoco perdió el tiempo y se retiró su capa y camisa sin problemas, aunque tardo un poco más con su pantalón.

Dándole una mirada a la pelinegra la cual para su sorpresa ya estaba desnuda, dando entender que debajo de sus ropas de doncella no llevaba ropa interior.

Grandes pechos copa EE, unas anchas caderas que demostraban una gran fertilidad, cintura delgada, un vientre plano y por último su vagina la cual se encontraba totalmente depilada y húmeda por la excitación.

Akeno: naruto-sama...tómeme aquí...hágame suya...- dijo mientras se acostaba en el piso de madera.

El rubio estaba muy excitado tanto por la vista como el afrodisiaco, pero aún tenía un poco de su cordura...

Naruto: eh...no...seria mej-

Akeno: No, quiero follar aquí y ahora.- mientras su actitud lasciva desaparecía momentáneamente.

Naruto tan solo se encogió de hombros, no sería la primera vez que follaba en el piso...y no sería la última.

Recostándola en el suelo con delicadeza, se posiciono encima de ella sujetándola de las caderas mientras introducía de manera lenta su miembro en su vagina.

La himejima soltaba leves gemidos al sentir algo tan grande dentro de ella.

Y eso que tenía uno que otro consolador para ¨liberar estrés¨ de vez en cuando.

El rubio finalmente sintió una pared que le impedía el paso, mirando a la pelinegra en forma de buscar su consentimiento la cual con asintió como confirmación.

Rompiendo su himen lo cual provoco un gemido de dolor y...placer ?...

Viendo que había más placer que dolor procedió a seguir introduciendo su miembro dentro de ella hasta que lo introdujo todo dentro de ella.

Akeno: Kyyyyaaaaaa!- grito corriéndose mientras arqueaba un poco la espalda por su orgasmo prematuro.

El rubio se sorprendió y apretó un poco los dientes al sentir como las paredes internas de la himejima apretaban con fuerza su miembro.

Realmente se corrió con tan solo meterla ?

**Misionero **

Akeno: Aaahhh...Aaahhh...Aaahhh...esta adentro...tan adentro...tan adentro de mi...- dijo mientras miraba al techo con una cara de excitación en su rostro.

Estuvo soñando y masturbándose todos los días desde que vio el video de naruto y kuroka follando como animales.

Y ahora...finalmente lo tenía dentro de ella.

Akeno: muévete...muévete por favor...follame !- grito con una cara de necesitad en su rostro.

El rubio una vez más se sorprendió al ver la necesidad de la chica.

Le recordaba un poco a albedo y kuroka cuando le pedían que las follara.

Sera alguna cosa de pelinegras ?

Sacudiendo la cabeza decidió complacer los pedidos de la pelinegra y empezó a embestirla.

Akeno: Aahh! Aahh! Aahh! Aahh!- gemía suavemente al sentir como el rubio encima de ella la embestía.

El rubio admitió que tenía una voz muy hermosa, escucharla gemir era muy excitante...así que...

Akeno: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Por el maoh! Por dios!- gemía sin importarle el leve dolor de cabeza que sintió al decir el nombre del dios bíblico.

Viendo como sus enormes pechos se sacudían por cada embestía que el daba.

Muy lindos pezones rosados.

Akeno: Aaahhh! Si! Chúpalos! Muérdelos! Dame más! Aaahhh!- gemía son una sonrisa pervertida con sus cerrados.

El rubio se dedicaba a chupar y morder los pezones ya duros de la pelinegra, solo que con la diferencia de que esta vez iba a dejar marca.

Después de morder con algo de fuerza y sacarle un gran gemido a la hibrido, se apartó un poco para ver que había dejado unas leves marcas de mordidas.

Satisfecho con eso se pasó al otro pezón mientras que con su mano libre se dedicaba a manosear el otro pecho.

Akeno: Aaahhh! Naruto-sama! Se más rudo! Muérdeme!- gemía queriendo que el rubio fuera más rudo con ella.

Aceptando con un poco de duda empezó a embestirla con más fuerza y velocidad, todo sin dejar chupar y manosear sus grandes pechos.

Akeno: Aaahhh! Mas duro! Mas fuerte! Aaahhh!- gemía sintiendo como el pene del rubio golpeaba sin piedad su cuello uterino.

Estaba en el cielo, sabía que el sexo era fenomenal por los videos porno que veía o cuando se masturbaba.

Pero esto superaba sus expectativas.

El rubio por su parte empezó a morder en el cuello de la pelinegra mientras pellizcaba los pezones erectos de esta sin dejar de embestirla.

Akeno: Aaahhh! Que rico! Muérdeme! Jodeme! No pares naruto-sama!- gemía sin control sintiendo como su orgasmo se acercaba con fuerza.

Por su parte naruto pudo sentir como las paredes internas de la himejima lo empezaban a apretar con fuerza.

Empezó a embestirla con mayor fuerza haciendo que su pene golpeara sin piedad logrando así atravesar el cuello uterino.

La himejima abrió grande los ojos y boca al sentir esto.

Akeno: Aaahhh! Mi útero! Mi utero! Mi utero! KKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito mientras su orgasmo la azotaba con fuerza liberando una gran cantidad de fluidos vaginales.

El rubio se quedó quieto dejando que la pelinegra debajo de el disfrutara de su orgasmo.

Esta se encontraba mirando al techo con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa de lujuria.

Akeno: ( ese fue...mi mas grande...orgasmo...).- fue lo que pensó mientras su cuerpo se relajaba ya habiendo pasando su orgasmo.

Ahora que había experimentado esto...ya no seria la misma...

Rápidamente sorprendiendo al rubio se coloco en la posición de 4 con su trasero en alto dándole una gran vista de el.

Akeno: naruto-sama deme mas, follase a esta chica tan mala, necesita su pene dentro ella por favor !- gimió mientras movía su trasero de lado a lado hipnotizando al rubio con la vista.

Este se coloco detrás de ella a la vez que la daba un buen azote a ese redondo trasero de burbuja.

Slap !

**Doggy style**

Akeno: Kya ! Si! Castigame naruto-sama! Castigame papi!- gimio de manera erotica encendiendo al rubio.

Naruto estaba por penetrar la vagina de la pelinegra...pero se le ocurrio algo mejor...

Akeno: Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Mi ano! Naruto-sama agujero equivocado!- grito de dolor al sentir como el rubio sin piedad penetro su entrada trasera.

Naruto: cállate...querías esto no ? Entonces deja de quejarte zorra !- gruño dejando salir su lado dominante y algo sádico.

Culpaba a sus chicas por hacer que desarrollara este lado suyo.

El rubio empezó a embestirla con fuerza sin dejar que esta se aconstumbrar a su miembro.

Akeno: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Duele! Pero! S...se siente...se siente bien! Kyaaaaa!- gemía de dolor pero estaba disfrutando de este dolor.

Naruto: vaya masoquitsa resultaste ser...- comento el rubio mientras la embestía más fuerte haciendo que los grandes pechos de la himejima se mecieran hacia adelante y atrás.

Akeno: Aaahhh! Si! Soy una masoquista! Soy una puta que le encanta que la castiguen! Aaahhh!- gemía mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos por el placer.

Naruto: oh ?...así que eres una chica mala eh ?- pregunto sin dejar de embestirla mientras que con una de sus manos empezaba a jugar con cada pecho ciertos intervalos de tiempo.

Akeno: Aaahhh! Si! Si! Soy una chica mala! Mas fuerte naruto-sama!- gemía sin control.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

El rubio con su mano libre empezo azotarla con fuerza mientras que con su otra mano dejo de jugar con sus pechos para poder agarrarla de su cola de caballo y tirar de ella.

Akeno: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Si! Asi! Azóteme como una ramera naruto-sama! Azoteme como una vil perraaaaaa Kyaaaaaa!- gemía con la lengua de fuera y con los ojos nublados por el placer.

Al fin ! Tenia su hombre ! Una que la estaba dominando por completo.

Naruto: maldición que buen culo tienes akeno-chan.- comento mientras empezaba a embestirla con mas fuerza haciendo que el sonido de carne golpeando carne se escuchara en todo el santuario.

Eso mientras miraba como el trasero de la pelinegra ondulaba por cada golpe.

Akeno: Mas! Mas! Deme mas naruto-sama! Mas! Destruya mi ano sin piedad! - gemia mientras lo miraba por encima de su hombro.

Lo que obtuvo de respuesta fue una nalgada en trasero y que el rubio jalara de su cola de caballo haciendo que esta arquera la espalda y moviendo sus pechos hacia el frente.

Naruto: te atreves a darme ordenes akeno-chan ?- conoce tu lugar !- gruño mientras aumentaba la fuerza de sus embestidas y tirando mas fuerte de la cola de caballo de esta.

Akeno: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Si! Lo siento! Lo siento! Perdóneme naruto-sama! Perdone a su vertedero de semen! Aaahhh!- gemía de forma suplicante.

Naruto: bien...que no vuelva a ocurrir...o te quedaras sin esto.- comento mientras daba una embestida en su utero como respuesta.

Akeno: Kyaaa! Si! Naruto-sama! No vuelve a ocurrir! Por favor! Haga que me corra! Haga que me corra!- gritaba mientras a la pared con la mirada perdida.

Naruto: con gusto!- gruño mientras la embestía con mas fuerza y la azotaba aun mas fuerte, Sin dejar de jalar de su cola de caballo haciendo que cada cierto tiempo arquera la espalda.

La pelinegra tenia los ojos en blanco y su lengua de fuera mientras gemia como toda una perra en celo, esperando a que su macho disparara en vagina fertil impregnandola en el proceso.

Pero aun tenia que esperar para eso.

Akeno: Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Me voy a correr! Me voy a correr!- gemia mientras dejaba que el rubio la dominara por completo.

Naruto: espera! Aun no te eh dado la orden de correrte perra!- gruño mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Akeno: Aaahhh! Lo siento! Lo siento! Me corroooo! me corro por mi anoooooo! AAAAHHHHHHHHH- grito mientras arqueba con fuerza su espalda.

Su vagina libero a un mas de grandes fluidos vaginales, manchando todo el piso con ellos.

El rubio por su parte solto su cola de caballo haciendo que la pelinegra cayera de cara al suelo y su culo en el aire.

La mirada que tenia era la ¨estúpida follada¨ o un ahegao también podía ser reconocida, con la lengua de fuera y escurriendo un poco de baba en el suelo.

En eso sintió como el rubio la volteaba para que quedara de frente con el.

En eso el rubio le dio una cachetada en la cara, lo cual provoco placer en vez de dolor.

Naruto: te dije que no te corrieras.- dijo en tono serio lo cual hizo que la pelinegra temblara de placer por el tono serio y autoritario.

Akeno: Perdóneme naruto-sama, no vuelve a ocurrir, perdóneme por favor !- grito mientras esta con las pocas fuerzas que tenia se arrodillaba frente de a el y le empezaba a chupar su pene.

El rubio la tomo del pelo e hizo que se tragara todo su pene.

Abriendo los ojos sorprendida por esto empezó a moverse de manera rápida y desesperada para poder complacerlo.

Akeno: (mmmmm! Mmmmmm! Que rico! Es el sabor de su pene y el de mi vagina y ano!).- penso abrumada mientras le daba una graganta profunda al rubio.

Estuvieron asi una par de minutos mas hasta que la pelinegra usos sus pechos para darle un titfuck a su hombre.

Akeno: que tal se siente naruto-sama ? Le gustan mis grandes tetas ?- pregunto mientras le daba lamidas a la cabeza de su miembro como si fuera una paleta.

Naruto: no está mal akeno-chan...no está nada mal...- dijo mientras daba leves suspiros de placer.

Akeno: me alegra escuchar eso.- mientras subia y bajaba sus grandes pechos sobre el miembro de este.

Fueron unos minutos mas hasta que el rubio se le ocurrio una cosa.

Naruto: s hora de tu castigo...- mientras se acostaba en el suelo.

La pelinegra entendio esto y se puso encima de el mirandolo de enfrente, pero este le dijo que se volteara a lo cual confundida hizo lo que le pidio.

Ahora ella estaba encima de el dandole la espalda y una gran vista de su trasero redondo y rojo debido a los azotes pasados.

**Reverse cowgirl**

Sin esperar alguna respuesta de ella la penetro con fuerza en su vagina.

Akeno: Kyaaaa! Naruto-sama!- grito con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

Estaba por empezar a montar al semental debajo de ella cuando en una nube de humo aparecio otro rubio que la miraba con una sonrisa de maldad.

El clon posiciono su miembro en la entrada...de su vagina y lo empezo a introducir de forma lenta.

La himejima abria grande los ojos y su boca cuando sintio 2 grandes penes introducirse en su vagina.

Akeno: KKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- dio un grito que estaba segura se escucho a kilometros.

No podia creer que en su primera vez le estaba dando una doble-penetracion vaginal.

Akeno: (mi vagina! Tengo dos penes en mi vagina!).- penso mientras miraba con la lengua de fuera al clon.

Ambos rubios gruñeron un poco debido al sentir como las paredes vaginales de la pelinegra los apretaban con mayor fuerza que antes y era de esperarse.

La estaba estirando en gran medidia pero estaban seguros de una cosa.

Akeno himejima no seria como era antes.

Sin esperar una vez mas que se aconstumbrar empezaron a moverse de forma desincronizada, uno salia y otra entraba.

Akeno por su parte...

Akeno: KYAAAAAAAA! KYAAAAAAA! ME VAN A ROMPEEEEERRR! ME VAN A ROMPEEEERRRR!- gritaba hacia el techo mientras su vagina liberaba una gran cantidad de fluidos para que la penetración fuera mas fácil.

Naruto: ese es el plan akeno-chan...romperte...y hacerte mía...- comento mientras se sentía algo incomodo al sentir otro pene en la vagina de esta.

A pesar de que irónicamente era su pene...

Estuvieron follandola de esta forma unos minutos mas hasta que...

Akeno: AAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH MAAAAASSSSS! DENME MAS! FOLLENME SEMENTALES! AAAAAAHHHHH!- gritaba de forma iracunda sintiendo como ambos rubios ya la habían arruinado para otros hombres.

Ella no podría estar con otro hombre que no fuera el rubio, la había hecho adicta a el y era lo que ella quería.

Ahora tanto el original como el clon empezaron embestirla de forma rápida y fuerte y de manera sincronizada.

Akeno: AAAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ASIIIIIIIII! AAASSSSIIIIII! DESTRUYAN MI VAGINAAAA!- gritaba a todo pulmón sin importarle nada que no sea este par de sementales follarla hasta que no sienta las piernas.

Naruto: realmente eras una chica mu pervertida y masoquista akeno-chan.- mientras que con una mano apretaba uno de sus pechos.

Akeno: KKKYYYYAAAAAA! LO SOY! SON UNA PERVERTIDA MASOQUISTA QUE LE ENCANTA EL SEXOOOOOO! AAAAHHHHH!- gemia una vez mas como una perra en celo mientras su mirada era la de una mujer ahogada en el placer.

Naruto: eh...?...y eso que solo fuiste virgen hace no mucho tiempo.- comento mientras su clon estrangulaba.

Autor: viernes de ahorcar rucas XD

La himejima solo hacia ciertos sonidos pero por su mirada lo estaba disfrutando, eso sin contar las leves cachetadas que le daba el original.

Esta chica era una completa masoquista.

Soltando el cuello para pasar a apretar sus pechos de forma brusca sacandole mas gemidos a la pelinegra.

Akeno: AAAAHHHHH! SI! NO PAREN! ME ENCANTA SER FOLLADA COMO UNA PUTA! ME ENCANTA! LO AMOOOOOO! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- gemía sin control sintiendo como el original y el clon golpeaban sus puntos mas sensibles.

El original golpeaba su punto G y el clon su cuello uterino.

Estaba en el cielo !

Tanto el oiginal como el clon empezaron a llegar a su limite por lo cual empezaron a moverse con mas fuerza haciendo que los grandes pechos de la pelinegra se mecieran sin control.

Akeno: AAAAAHHHHHH! SE VAN A CORRER ?! CORRANSEN! CORRANSEN! PINTEN MI VAGINA DE BLANCO! MARCAME COMO UNA DE TUS YEGUAS MI SEMENTAL!- gritaba enloquecida por la gran cantidad de placer que estaba experimentando este día.

Naruto: quieres que me corra adentro akeno-chan ?- pregunto mientras empezaba a bezar y morder el cuello de esta.

Akeno: SIIIIII! SI! QUIERO QUE SE CORRAN DENTRO DE MI! ARRUINENME PARA SIEMPRE! VIERTAN TODO SU SEMEN DENTRO DE MI!- gritaba impúdicamente.

La himejima le dio una cara totalmente erótica y extasiada que solo los encendió aun mas a correrse dentro de ella.

Naruto: bien, me voy a correr dentro de ti !- grito mientras empezaba a moverse con mayor fuerza y velocidad al mismo tiempo que el clon.

Solo pasaron unos minutos mas hasta que la pelinegra llegara al paraíso del placer.

Los dos rubios dieron una estocada final llegando ambos miembros al utero de esta y liberar una gran cantidad de semen.

Akeno: KKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! QUE RICOOOOOOOOO! NARUTO-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- dio el grito más fuerte de su vida y teniendo el más grande orgasmo que jamás haya tenido.

Los dos rubios se quedaron quietos soltando todo su semen en el útero de la pelinegra a la vez que sentían como la vagina de esta se contaría con mucha mayor fuerza que las anteriores veces.

Era una suerte que jiraiya le había enseñado ese jutsu anti-conceptivo

Akeno solo tenia la mirada perdida mientras su cuerpo tenia leves espasmos de placer.

Cuando ambos terminaron de correrse el clon simplemente desapareció en una nube de humo, el rubio sintió como el cuerpo de la pelinegra perdía fuerza y caí encima de el.

Acostándola a lado de el vio que había perdido el conocimiento, pero esa sonrisa satisfecha y pervertida le decía mas que suficiente.

También noto como de su entrada vaginal salia una gran cantidad de semen.

Viendo que ya era de noche...noche ?!

Buscando en su pantalón tirado su celular para marcar a una de sus chicas, estaba por marcarle a erza...pero recordó...QUIEN le había dado el afrodisiaco...así que...

Marcando rápidamente un numero...espero en la línea unos segundos.

Albedo: naruto-sama, que necesita ?- pregunto del otro lado de la linea.

Naruto: albedo ven a kuoh y trae a kuroka...tenemos que hablar pequeña sucia succubo.- dijo con una sonrisa que prometía dolor.

Aunque sus chicas lo iban a disfrutar de todas maneras...

Continuara...

REX: que tal malditos ! Me extrañaron ? Pues yo igual jajajaja XD

Bueno solo senti la necesitad y el deber de entregar de este lemon debido a que ya paso un mes y nada, realmente esta dificil la vida adulta :,v

Si alguien aun no trabaja y sigue estudiando...sigue disfrutandolo...por que despues vale verga :,v

Sin mencionar que mi asesor quiere que termine mi tesis la ultima semana de marzo...deséenme suerte chicos...

El interludio no se cuando lo ponga pero no será pronto, el fanfic norteño que escribo lo tengo muy abandonado así que eh decidido centrarme en escribir un capitulo de el.

El siguiente lemon es el de miya y ya no veremos muy seguido a los de DxD, solo a grayfia y venelana para el mini lemon NTR.

Bueno...los dejo para-

?: es mentira! - se escucho una voz la cual era era de naruto.

Naruto: el pinche autor se la paso jugando saint seiya awakening en sus tiempos libres que escribir el lemon de akeno.

...

REX: eh ... bueno ... yo ... vámonos a la verga wey! - el autor se fue hecho madre antes que lo lincharan los lectores.

Naruto / Akeno: Agárrenlo! - gritaron ambos


	14. Interludio 14

Después de esa sesión de sexo duro con la joven himejima, el rubio regreso a su casa prometiendo regresar por la pelinegra.

Sentía el deber de hacerse responsable por ser su primera vez.

cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue vengarse de kuroka y albedo...como ?

las 2 no tendrían sexo por 1 semana lo cual le valió unas caras de terror por parte de la succubus y nekoshou.

mas aun cuando yoruichi, jalter e irene se aventaron una orgía ellas solas con unos clones del rubio.

Aun que lo hicieron solo por molestar a las pelinegras.

Después de eso fue llamado a la mansión gremory por parte de la matriarca gremory, supuso que le iba agradecer por lo de su hijo.

Naruto: (mmmmm talvez me de dinero...o comida...o yo que se a la verga...).- pensó mientras caminaba rumbo a la mansión.

las chicas estaban haciendo una junta para ver quien se quedaba con yasaka hasta que pudiera ceder su puesto como líder de la fracción youkai.

la candidata ahri tenia el poder y carisma para ser una gran líder, pero le faltaba lo que es conocimiento político y yasaka estaba ocupada entrenándola en ese habito.

por lo cual se tardaría un poco mas de tiempo en irse.

Por su parte akashi ya se había ido a un mundo llamado AGK, según había ciertos materiales que podrían explotar como armamento.

seiya iba acompañar a alice a uno llamado GATE, aun no sabia por que razón iban a ese pero, dinero es dinero.

escanor dijo que se iba a quedar, mas aun cuando empezó a mostrar interés en el arcángel gabriel.

Tanto así que iba hasta el cielo solo para poder recitarle algunos de sus poemas.

a el lo iban a mandar a revisar un mundo, solo tenia que ver que nada estuviera fuera de orden y siguiera hacia el siguiente hasta llegar a su destino.

Remnant.

al llegar a la mansión fue recibido por una criada la cual lo llevo hacia donde se encontraba la milf de pelo castaño.

criada: en un momento llegara venelana-sama para atenderlo naruto-sama.- dijo mientras miraba al rubio con un sonrojo.

dejando al rubio en lo que era una sala de espera, el rubio se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones mientras se dedicaba a pensar en que haría una vez que terminara esto.

Naruto: ( supongo que terminando esto regresare a konoha, debo resolver ese problema con el consejo civil...y encargarme del raikage...).- pensó mientras fruncía el ceño recordando al bastardo que quería follarse a tsunade.

En eso la puerta de la sala se abrió revelando a la castaña usando el mismo vestido que el de la fiesta.

Venelana: Hola naruto-kun, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.- comento con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el rubio.

Naruto: No para nada venelana-sama.- dijo sin preocuparse, pero vio algo raro.

por alguna razón vio como la castaña mecía sus caderas de lado a lado mientras poseia una sonrisa sensual en su rostro.

Naruto: ( ella...no...ella esta casada, no creo que la habilidad funciones en mujeres ya casadas).- penso tirando esa idea a un lado.

de igual manera kurama también dejo de lado la posibilidad.

Subestimaron dicha habilidad desarrollada por shirou emiya...

venelana: supongo que te preguntas por que te llame aquí no ?- pregunto mientras sentaba a un lado de el.

Naruto: la verdad si, que necesita venelana-sama ?- devolvió la pregunta curioso.

Ademas quería ayudar al resto con las tareas asignadas a ellos.

Venelana: por favor llámame venelana o puedes llamarme vene-chan.- comento mientras le daba una sonrisa enigmática al rubio a la vez que se movía de forma que sus pechos se mecieran.

Naruto: eh...si...claro...vene...chan ?- pregunto dudoso y algo temeroso, kurama estaba igual de sorprendido.

Venelana: Excelente naruto-kun, la razón por la que te llame es que necesito que me ayudes a relajarme de mi estrés.- dijo mientras se frotaba sus hombros en señal de cansancio.

Naruto: eh ?...ah...bueno...no debería pedírselo...a su esposo ?- pregunto con duda y algo de temor.

Venelana: Ese estúpido prefiere estar trabajando o con su harem que estar con su esposa.- dijo con dolor y frustacion.

Naruto vio con algo de pena a la milf de pelo café, el tenia un harem pero jamas descuidaba a ninguna de ellas.

Empezó amar a cada una de ellas por sus cualidades únicas.

Seria injusto amar mas que a una de ellas sobre las otras, así que tomando una decisión...

Venelana: Mmmmm si...- suspiro de placer al sentir como el rubio empezó a darle un masaje de hombros.

El rubio solo suspiro por su actitud humanitaria, eso muchos decían que era algo bueno y otros que era demasiado malo ser amable.

Pero bueno...no le iba a pasar nada malo si ayudaba a esta mujer a relajarse...oh si ?

Venelana: Mmmmm! tienes unas manos magicas naruto-kun Mmmm!- los suspiros de placer empezaron a transformarse en gemidos.

Naruto: Jejeje bueno, eso me dicen.- dijo mientras se reía ya que era cierto esto.

Después de darle el masaje a sus hombros y cuello el rubio ya se disponía a retirar cuando...

Venelana: Naruto-kun...podrías darme un masaje en mis senos ?- pregunto de manera seductora mientras se bajaba los tirantes de su vestido.

Naruto tanto kurama se pusieron de piedra al escuchar esto...esto lo confirmaba...

Eroge protagonist harem...también funcionaba en mujeres casadas.

Kurama: ( Ok...esto ya no se si es divertido o preocupante).- pensó con duda.

Se hubiera reído de la situación del rubio...si no fuera una mujer casada...y que fuera alguien muy importante y conocida en el mundo sobrenatural.

Si esto se supiera...oh mierda...

Naruto: ( puta madre ! una cosa son chicas solteras pero casadas ?! esto es-

Pero su pensamiento se corto cuando la castaña revelo sus grandes pechos desnudos al rubio.

Este por su parte trago saliva al verlos en todo su esplendor, sus pezones marrones oscuros estaban duros pidiendo ser chupados y mordidos.

Venelana: Naruto-kun, es de mala forma hacer esperar a una dama, lo sabes no ?- pregunto coqueta mientas se cruzaba de brazos haciendo que sus pechos fueran a un mas grandes.

Naruto: ( kurama...creo que ya no importa que me resista...verdad ?- pregunto con la mirada en blanco aun que realmente tenia muchas ganas de apretar esos grandes orbes de carne.

Kurama: ( No...realmente ya no importa...).- fue la respuesta que le dio a su compañero.

Bueno si el universo o universos querían que fuera un gigolo...pues bien...tendrán a un gigolo !

Naruto: Una disculpa vene-chan...deja te sigo ayudando a liberar el estrés.- respondió mientras agarraba esos grandes pechos entre sus manos.

Venelana: Aaahhh! si! no te detengas naruto-kun!- empezó a gemir de placer disfrutando como el rubio jugaba de manera lenta con sus pechos.

Naruto: no lo haré, pero estoy sorprendido vene-chan...quien pensaría que fueras una adultera.- comento mientras pellizcaba los pezones de la castaña.

Venelana: Aaahhh! es culpa de mi esposo! el...nunca tiene tiempo para mi! Aaahhh!- comento mientras sentía como una de las manos del rubio empezaba a bajar hacia su entrepierna.

No era mentira esto, su esposo llegaba cansado a casa ya sea por estar muy enfocado en su trabajo o estuviera con su harem.

Ella podía entender si era por su trabajo, pero parece que le daba preferencia a su harem que a su propia esposa

Esta era su venganza contra por haberla descuidado.

Al principio iba ir por novio de su hija, pero decidió que mejor no por respeto a su hija.

seria una mala madre si se folla al novio de su hija.

Estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que vio al rubio en la fiesta, había encontrado al candidato para su venganza.

Venelana: Aaahhh! si! ahí! no pares!- gimió al sentir como el rubio empezó a besar y morder su cuello a la vez que pellizcaba uno de sus pezones.

En eso sintió como la mano del shinobi se metió debajo de su vestido y se introducía dentro de su tanga ya húmeda por su excitación.

Venelana: Aaahhh! que rico! mételos mas adentro! mas adentro! Aaahhh!- sus gemidos aumentaban de volumen.

Ya tenia mucho tiempo sin sentir el toque de un hombre sobre su cuerpo.

Naruto accedio a su pedido y empezo a meter sus dedos mas rapido y fuerte.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que...

Venelana: Aaahhh! maoh! me corro! Me corroooooo!- grito mientras las paredes internas se apretaban con fuerza alrededor de los dedos del rubio.

Liberando así una gran cantidad de sus fluidos vaginales que mojaron tanto su tanga como la parte inferior de su vestido.

La milf se recostó sobre el pecho del shinobi el cual saco sus dedos de la vagina de esta.

La castaña veía como el rubio chupaba sus dedos cubiertos por sus jugos.

Naruto: Mmmmm, tiene un sabor dulce vene-chan.- comento después de terminar de chupar los juegos de la castaña.

La cual rápidamente se quito el vestido revelando así que solo traía puesto una tanga de color morado oscuro la cual estaba toda empapada debido a su orgasmo de hace unos momentos.

Quitándose o mejor dicho rompiendo su ultima prenda con violencia se abalanzo encima del rubio.

**Time skip**

Por los pasillos se encontraba caminando una bella mujer de pelo plateado, estaba vistiendo un traje de sirvienta pero eso no impedía que se notara sus grandes pechos.

Grayfia: ( que estraño...no eh visto a venelana-sama en todo el día ).- pensó algo curiosa de no ver a su suegra.

En eso escucho un ruido que llamo su atención en una de las salas de espera de la mansión, mientras mas acercaba de donde provenía el ruido pudo distinguir que era...eran gemidos...

Grayfia: ( pero que ? si es una de esas criadas con alguno de sus novios las voy a sacar a patadas ! ).- pensó furiosa ya que no seria la primera vez que una sirvienta de la mansión traía a algun ¨invitado¨ para divertirse.

Cuando llego a la habitacion estaba a punto de abrirla de manera violenta pero...

Venelana: Aaahhh! que rico! la tienes mas grande que mi esposo! Aaahhh! No pares! Mas!- fue el gemido que la peliplateado escucho y pudo distinguir de quien era la voz.

Grayfia: (Venelana-sama ?! pero que ?...).- pensó de manera sorprendida.

con quien estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales ? por lo que escucho no era con lord gremory.

Abriendo de manera silenciosa la puerta, abrió grande sus ojos ante lo que vio...

Encima del sillón estaban venelana en posición de doggy style con el rubio penetrándola de manera salvaje.

La milf de peloplateado se sorprendió al ver esto ya que su suegra le estaba siendo infiel a su suegro...pero...

En vez de entrar y exigir una explicación...se quedo mirando como esos 2 follaban como animales en celo.

De forma inconsciente empezó a tocarse a si misma, imaginándose siendo ella la que estaba siendo follada por ese adonis.

Grayfia: ( No! yo...yo...soy una mujer casada...no puedo...tener...estos pensamientos...Mmmm! ).- eran los pensamientos que tenia mientras se tocaba uno de sus senos y con otro estaba levantaba su falda para poder tocar su vagina.

Venelana: Aaahhh! por el maoh! estas golpeando mi útero! Aaahhh! Mierda!- gemía con una cara lasciva en su rostro sintiendo como el miembro del rubio golpeaba puntos erogenos que no sabia que tenia.

Naruto: Carajo!..estas muy apretada...Puta...- gruño mientras la agarraba del pelo para tener una mejor forma de penetrarla.

Venelana: Aaahhh! si! soy una puta! una puta milf! follate a esta milf cachonda y desvergonzada!- gemía sin pudor alguno que alguien la escuchara.

La maid de peloplateado empezó a masturbarse de manera mas violenta al escuchar a su suegra y ver su rostro deformado por el placer.

Solo paso alrededor de una media hasta que la milf llego a su limite.

Venelana: Me corro! me corro por un pene que no es de mi marido! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito mientras arqueaba un poco su espalda mientras se corría con fuerza.

el rubio dio una ultima estocada la cual golpeo su punto G lo cual hizo que se prolongara su orgasmo.

De la misma forma la lucifuge llego a su limite mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano para que no la escucharan gemir por su orgasmo.

Estuvieron quietos en esa posición hasta que el cuerpo de la mil se relajo un poco.

El rubio la soltó de su pelo haciendo que cayera de boca contra el sillón.

Venelana: esa fue...el mejor...sexo...que eh tenido...en mi vida...- comento entre respiraciones mientras se ponía boca arriba en el sillón.

Sus grandes pechos se movían de manera errática debido a sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

Naruto: supongo que tu esposo...no es muy apasionado ?- pregunto mientras se sentaba.

Venelana: mas bien...le falta...resistencia...y longitud...- comento divertida la milf.

Cuando ya recupero el aliento se acomodo encima del rubio para el segundo round cuando...

Venelana: grayfia querida...por que no entras ?- pregunto mientras miraba por su hombro a la puerta la cual estaba semi-abierta.

La lucifuge se congelo al verse atrapada...con toda la pena y vergüenza del mundo entro a la habitación con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Al entrar pudo ver de mejor manera el miembro del rubio el cual estaba erecto y estaba frotandose con las nalgas y redondas de venelana.

Naruto: grayfia-san ?- pregunto con duda al ver a la otra milf mirándolo con un sonrojo...o mas bien su miembro.

Grayfia: ( querido...es mas grande que el de sirzechs...).- pensó sonrojada.

Venelana: Ven querida...unetenos...se que deseas una buena sesión de sexo.- comento de manera sexy.

Grarfia dudo por un segundo...pero era verdad lo que decía su suegra...ya tenia un largo tiempo sin algo de accion.

Y al parecer iba aumentar debido al estado de su esposo.

Grayfia: yo-

**Time skip**

Ahora nos encontramos con el rubio y parte de su harem listos para ir a remnant.

En el grupo estaban: Erza, yoruichi, jalter, chisato y arturia.

Lo que era saeko, yasaka, konan, irene, kuroka, albedo y akeno se quedaban para resolver algunos asuntos y otras para ayudar a las otras.

Yasaka estaba terminando los asuntos para cederle su puesto a Ahri, kuroka estaba terminando de resolver sus asuntos con su hermana koneko.

Akeno era mas complicado debido a que era la reyna de rias gremory, y dicha heredera no quería dejar ir a su mejor amiga.

Saeko, konan, irene y albedo se quedaron para apoyarlas en caso de que lo necesitaran.

Por su parte tsunade dijo que regresaría a las naciones elementales para empezar a preparar un lugar en donde vivir.

Naruto: están listas chicas ?- pregunto mientras las demás asentían con la cabeza.

Al ver esto rápidamente activo su jutsu haciendo que el circulo brillara como resultado de activación.

**Universo: Sekirei**

En el muello de la ciudad nombrada shinto teito se encontraba un joven de 18 años de pelo negro y ojos a color.

Vestia una playera blanca con una chaqueta azul encima, pantalones azules con unos tenis de color negro.

El joven estaba atado mientras miraba a sus secuestradores...o debería decir...secuestradoras...

En eso apareció un circulo de varios colores detrás de las secuestradores.

?: pero que carajo ?!- pregunto la chica de pelo rosa.

?: Ah...que lindos colores...- fue lo que salio de la boca de la que usaba garras como armas.

Cuando el brillo se fue bajando revelo a naruto y su grupo...los cuales vieron alrededor para ver donde terminaron.

En eso miraron hacia enfrente suyo para ver como 2 chicas tenían atado a un joven.

todo fue un silencio para todos...hasta que...

Naruto: ah...que onda ?- pregunto alzando su mano en forma de saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa...

**Continuara...**

**Rex: que tal mis lectores ? espero se estén cuidando y tomando sus precauciones.**

**Como regalo por ya no publicar tan seguido les regale el primer mini-lemon NTR el cual fue el de venelana, en el siguiente interludio creo que haré el de grayfia.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Siguiente Lemon: Naruto x Miya **

**Rex: Ahora si me disculpan me ire a llorar, me acabo de enterar que musashi de FGO acaba de morir de manera definitiva. ya no sera invocable para el juego.**

**Nunca jugue FGO pero aun asi...era de mis favoritas.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
